Chocolate caliente
by NieA-29
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde la Gran Guerra y Harry, que ha pasado todo este tiempo viviendo en Menorca y apartado de la vida magica, vuelve a Londres para pasar la Navidad con sus amigos. HarryxDraco. FINALIZADA
1. Chapter 1

Después de estar durante semanas con la nueva película en la cabeza y pensando que tenía que escribir algo en honor a este mítico principio del fin, aquí está una nueva historia de HP :3

**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Personajes principales: **Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy  
**Personajes secundarios:** OFC, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny (y puede que varios más)  
**Pareja:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word count:** 2.102  
**Spoilers:** si no has leído el 7 (a parte de muy mal hecho ¬¬ xD) muchooos  
**Warnings:** Hm... Divagaciones varias y monólogos interiores? por este capi creo que solo eso  
**Summary: **Ha pasado un año desde la Gran Guerra y Harry, que ha pasado todo este tiempo viviendo en Menorca y apartado de la vida magica, vuelve a Londres para pasar la Navidad con sus amigos.

**Capítulo 1.-**

Hacía frío, mucho frío. Durante todos esos meses de sol, playa y clima mediterráneo había olvidado el frío que podía llegar a hacer en Londres. Había ido a pasear, sin destinación alguna en mente, y ahora tenía hambre y empezaba a sentir cómo se le congelaba todo el cuerpo. Podía coger el metro y volver a casa, había una parada cerca, pero no tenía ganas de volver a encerrarse entre cuatro paredes ¿qué iba a hacer allí?

Harry se paró delante de una librería y se acercó las manos a la cara, dejó ir una bocanada de aliento cálido hacia ellas y las restregó con fuerza, las volvió a esconder en los bolsillos y siguió andando. Al parecer los guantes no estaban cumpliendo con su función de mantener los dedos pegados a las manos, más bien parecía que quisieran contribuir a convertirlos en cubitos con los que decorar la bebida de algún club gótico-vampírico de esos que empezaban a proliferar. De repente su estómago dejó ir un gruñido de hambre y Harry estuvo tentado de mirar a cada lado por si alguien le había oído, pero todo el mundo caminaba apresurado arriba y abajo sin prestarle la más mínima atención. Sonrió y emprendió de nuevo el paseo, pensando dónde podría parar a por un té bien calentito. O un chocolate. Oh sí, sí, definitivamente eso olía a chocolate, delicioso chocolate caliente, espeso, oscuro y a poder ser con esas virutas de colores que había visto en las revistas de cocina y que tanta gracia le habían hecho. Harry abrió los ojos, sin recordar cuándo los había cerrado, y se encontró cara a cara con a la fuente de aquel olor que le hacía la boca agua.

Era una cafetería pequeñita y acogedora, muebles de madera oscura y paredes color crema con algunas fotografías de la ciudad enmarcadas en sobrios marcos negros. El local tenía forma de L, la entrada daba a un largo pasillo donde estaban a un lado la caja y la barra y a otro un seguido de mesas individuales, todas ellas ocupadas. Harry siguió avanzando. No pudo evitar entrar, el olor le guiaba, como cogiéndole de la mano, y la suave música que sonaba por los altavoces le susurraba que se sentara en una mesa y descansara. Llegó al fondo de la cafetería y encontró una mesa vacía junto a la pared, se quitó los guantes, la chaqueta y la bufanda, lo dejó todo sobre la silla que no iba a ocupar y finalmente se dejó caer sobre la otra, sorprendentemente cómoda. Cogió la carta y se enfrascó en la larga lista de cafés, tes y chocolates que el establecimiento ofrecía.

-¿Sabe lo que va a tomar? —preguntó una voz a su derecha. Harry alzó la mirada de la carta, su pedido a punto de tocar el aire, cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre el camarero. No, no podía ser. Y aun y así… Como Harry no decía nada, el joven respiró hondo (las aletas de aquella nariz respingona inflándose por unos segundos) y siguió hablando— Nuestra especialidad de la semana es el choco-coco, chocolate caliente con aroma a coco. Pero si prefiere un té, el de frutos del bosque ha sido uno de los más apreciados este mes —Harry tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza.

-El chocolate está bien, gracias.

-¿Va a querer algo para comer?

-Eh… un croissant, si tienen.

-Muy bien, ahora le traeremos su pedido.

El camarero se fue y Harry dejó ir un aire que ignoraba haber estado conteniendo. Ese… era Draco. Draco Malfoy. Su némesis en Hogwarts, el chico pijo y creído que había intentado arruinarle la vida durante seis años… ¿Y el séptimo? Entonces pareció que por fin había abierto los ojos, que se había percatado de lo horrible que era el bando del que tan orgullosamente había estado fanfarroneando siempre. Entonces pareció que quería esconderse, meter la cabeza en un agujero y rezar para que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba allí en medio sin poder salir, que quería huir como el cobarde que siempre había sido. Pero le había salvado la vida a Harry, había mentido a su padre y el grupo de mortífagos que habían estado invadiendo su casa durante meses para salvarle. Y eso era algo que Harry, después de interminables exámenes médicos y psicológicos, terapias y charlas varias, no conseguía ni entender ni olvidar.

-Aquí tiene, el chocolate está muy caliente así que vaya con cuidado —de nuevo una voz a su derecha le hizo volver a la realidad. Esta vez, pero, cuando Harry alzó la vista, no la posó sobre un chico joven, pálido, rubio y de ojos grises como el acero, si no sobre una chica morena, de grandes ojos miel y cara redonda.

-Muchas gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

La chica le sonrió y se fue.

¿Por qué no había sido Draco el encargado de traerle su pedido? ¿Había sido todo una alucinación? No, no podía ser, ¿por qué iba a aparecérsele Draco Malfoy, entre todas las personas, en una cafetería muggle trabajando de camarero? No tenía sentido. Puso las manos alrededor de la taza blanca con cenefas azules y dejó que el calor del chocolate acabara de ahuyentar el frío que aun había en ellas. Draco Malfoy trabajando. En una cafetería muggle. Harry rió por lo bajo y se acercó la taza a los labios, éstos rozando la porcelana pero sin mancharse de marrón. Iba a dar por fin el primer sorbo tentativo cuando le volvió a ver, disipando cualquier duda que su mente pudiera haber albergado al respecto. Efectivamente, aquel camarero era Draco; alto y delgado, pálido, con el cabello platino algo más corto de lo que recordaba de la última vez que le vio, nariz recta y respingona y ojos de tormenta fríos como el clima ahí fuera en la calle. Harry no podía apartar la mirada de aquella espalda recta y esbelta, la curiosidad era demasiado poderosa. El chico acabó de recoger las tazas y platos de la mesa vacía y se dirigió hacia una puerta que había cerca de los lavabos, la empujó con un pie y entró, la puerta se cerró y Draco desapareció tras ella.

Harry se encogió de hombros y bebió el chocolate. Estaba delicioso. Cogió el croissant y rompió uno de los cuernos, lo mojó en el chocolate y se lo llevó a la boca, delicioso también. Fue comiendo poco a poco hasta que oyó el abrir y cerrar de la puerta otra vez, alzó los ojos y se encontró con los grises de Draco, quien los desvió con rapidez y siguió su camino hacia la otra parte de la cafetería. Así que le ignoraba ¿o quizá no le había reconocido? Después de todo, Harry había pasado todo un año en Menorca tras la guerra, los juicios y las extenuantes ruedas de prensa y celebraciones conmemorativas. Allí se había puesto moreno, se había cambiado las gafas, renovado todo el vestuario y gracias al gimnasio dejado de ser un enclenque. Podía tratar de hablar con él cuando fuera a pagar.

Harry se acabó el croissant y bebió el chocolate que le quedaba. Miró el reloj y se sorprendió del tiempo que llevaba allí metido. Si no llegaba a casa antes de las seis para ayudar a Luna con el árbol de Navidad, la chica iba a enfadarse. Se levantó, cogió la chaqueta negra y pesada y se la puso, cogió los guantes y los dejó cada uno en un bolsillo, sobresaliendo ligeramente, se colgó la bufanda de un hombro y sacó la cartera del bolsillo mientras se dirigía hacia la caja. Vio como Draco le veía llegar, apartaba la mirada de nuevo y hacía un gesto hacia su compañera.

-¿Le ha gustado el chocolate? —preguntó la chica mientras apretaba un seguido de teclas en la caja registradora.

-Estaba muy bueno.

No podía ser que Draco no le reconociera, ¿entonces por qué le evitaba? Harry sacó un billete de la cartera y pagó ¿podía ser que se sintiera avergonzado? Después de todo no le sorprendería… Harry aceptó el cambio y se despidió con una sonrisa. Podría haberle dicho algo, hacerse el sorprendido y montar la típica escena de "¿Eres tú? ¡Cuánto tiempo!" ¿Pero de qué serviría? Habían sido enemigos jurados nada más pisar Hogwarts. Harry se puso los guantes y se colocó bien la bufanda mientras emprendía el camino hacía la parada de metro. ¿A qué venían esas ganas de hablar con el rubio?

* * *

El día había ido bien, el anticiclón que había estado sometiendo la ciudad de Londres a los extraños rayos del sol había desaparecido y el frío y el viento habían vuelto a su sitio. Cuando hacía frío lo que más quería la gente era sentarse en un lugar tranquilo y relajarse con una taza de té, café, o chocolate bien calientes. Las pastas eran el acompañamiento perfecto.

A Draco le gustaba el lugar. Hace un año se hubiera reído en la cara de cualquiera que se hubiera atrevido tan solo a insinuarlo, pero en ese tiempo habían cambiado tantas cosas… Él mismo una de ellas. La guerra, las torturas, la sangre, el dolor, las lágrimas. Todo ello aun le atormentaba algunas noches, y era allí, en la tranquila cafetería, limpiando mesas y sirviendo a muggles, donde más a gusto se sentía. Seguramente por lo completamente opuesto a lo que todo el mundo creía de él, seguramente por que, como decía su contrato, hacía aquello como servicio a la comunidad.

Tras la guerra, su padre había vuelto a prisión. No en Azkaban, que había quedado destrozada, si no a un nuevo complejo que distaba muchísimo de la crueldad de la isla. Draco iba a verle una vez al mes. Por su parte, él y su madre se habían librado de aquel camino gracias al testimonio de Potter y alguno de sus amiguitos, que habían confirmado su versión de los hechos de cómo los dos habían tratado de proteger al chico, traicionando así al Señor Oscuro. Aun y así, aquello no quería decir que hubieran salido de rositas del juicio; La Mansión sería inspeccionada centímetro a centímetro como nunca había sido inspeccionada y todo lo relacionado con las artes oscuras sería confiscado, Narcisa ayudaría en el Hospital de San Mungo elaborando pociones y Draco… Sin saber aun muy bien cómo o porqué, había acabado viviendo cual muggle. Toda magia que salía de su varita —y de la de su madre— era minuciosamente controlada y así sería durante los tres próximos años y no podían salir de la ciudad o del país sin avisar al Ministerio, así pues, la vida como muggle no resultaba pesada. Tenía su pequeño apartamento —por el cual, por suerte, pagaba su casi intacta fortuna— cerca de Bloomsbury, un trabajo y, poco a poco, un nuevo círculo de amigos que le apreciaban por quien era y no por sus contactos o por el miedo que les producía. No lo iba a negar —pero tampoco aceptarlo en voz alta—, al principio había sido un infierno; uso restringido de magia por vivir en zona muggle, el espacio y las comodidades reducidas, el trayecto de casa al trabajo y de vuelta del trabajo a casa, hacer la compra, cocinar, limpiar… _Servir _a muggles, interactuar con ellos. Pero lentamente había ido adaptándose y todo aquello le hacía ver cómo, por primera vez en casi veinte años, estaba viviendo su vida. No como la había imaginado, querido o esperado, pero era suya, sin padres a los que contentar ni señores oscuros a los que obedecer y temer.

El día había ido bien, hasta que de detrás de una carta habían asomado los ojos más verdes que jamás hubiera visto y que le eran imposibles olvidar. Cuando estos se posaron sobre él y vio el reconocimiento reflejarse en el cristal de las gafas, tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío, obligarse a sí mismo a no ceder, seguir como si nada. Era una casualidad, una de aquellas crueles y punzantes casualidades que tanto le gustaba esparcir por el mundo a la vida, pero una casualidad nada más. Mañana sería un nuevo día y Harry Potter volvería a ser tan solo un recuerdo escondido en lo más profundo de su mente.

Pero no fue así, por supuesto. Por mucho que Draco se empeñó en ignorar al chico y por mucho que trató de no pensar sobre qué sería de él, cómo sería su vida en aquella isla a la que se había ido o qué hacía de nuevo en Londres, nada resultó tener éxito. Y mucho menos cuando tres días después Harry volvió a visitar la cafetería.

_continuará..._

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo!

Hasta el siguiente ^^

**Niea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí está el segundo caítulo! un día tarde, sorry T_T**

**Espero que les guste!**

**Capítulo ****2.-**

La primera vez que entró en la cafetería fue por qué tenía frío y hambre, y el delicioso olor que salía de la tienda prometía calidez y buenos alimentos. La segunda vez se convenció de que el tranquilo local era el mejor sitio en el que hacer tiempo hasta que tuviera que encontrarse con Hermione. La tercera… Acababa de sentarse en una de las mesas y aun no estaba muy seguro de qué hacía allí. Simplemente había salido de la librería, refunfuñando por qué no tenían el libro que quería regalar a Ginny, y sin ser consciente de ello sus pies le habían llevado hacia la cafetería. Una vez en frente no había podido evitar entrar.

Mary, la compañera de Draco, le saludó y preguntó qué quería.

— Creo que hoy es día de Earl grey —La chica asintió y se fue a preparar su bebida.

Desde esa primera visita, Draco no se había vuelto a acercar a su mesa ni tampoco había estado en el mostrador para cobrarle, claramente el chico le evitaba. ¿Pero entonces, si Harry lo sabía, por qué continuaba acudiendo allí? Había miles de cafeterías en Londres; cómodas, tranquilas, con música e iluminación suave, con chocolate caliente de diferentes sabores…Pero ninguna tenía a Draco, y el chico había despertado en él una curiosidad tan fuerte que tiraba de sí hasta la cafetería como si de un _Accio Harry Potter_ se tratara. En las dos semanas que habían pasado desde la primera vez que vio al chico, había intentado recordar cuanto pudiera sobre la decisión final del juicio Malfoy, había preguntado sutilmente a Hermione, Ron, Luna y Ginny, y lo único que había podido averiguar era que el chico y su madre se libraron de prisión —_el muy suertudo hijo de puta_—, que vivía como muggle —_ya le vale, así aprenderá_— y con todo ello estaba tratando de limpiar su nombre —_y su aura._ Harry no quiso indagar demasiado, Hermione ya había preguntado a qué venía todo aquello de repente y el chico no quería mentirle más de lo necesario.

— Por nada, me pareció verle el otro día —Ni tampoco contarle la verdad.

Una taza humeante fue colocada frente a él y alguien se sentó en la silla de enfrente. Harry salió de su ensimismamiento para fijar la atención en quien fuera que había ocupado el lugar y sus ojos se encontraron con Draco Malfoy. Tenía la mirada fija en un punto indefinido junto a la mesa, el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados formando una delgada línea.

— ¿Malfoy? —le salió solo. ¿Qué hacía allí el chico? ¿Por qué de repente había decidido dejar de ignorarle? ¿Quería que se marchara?

— No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto —dijo el chico rubio. Su voz baja y más grave de lo que Harry recordaba— Potter, no quiero hablar contigo. No sé por qué has decidido venir a amargarme la vida presentándote aquí como quien no quiere la cosa todos estos días y no me importa. No he hecho nada malo, así que diles a tus amiguitos del Ministerio que me dejen en paz.

— Yo no… No trabajo para el Ministerio —dijo Harry sorprendido.

— Me da igual, he dicho que no quiero saberlo—Los dos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Cuando Harry vio que el rubio no se levantaba suspiró y atrajo el té hacia él.

— Entonces… ¿qué haces aquí? —Draco se ruborizó y cogió aire.

— Mary… Digamos que cree que te gusto y que tú me gustas y me ha obligado a que viniera a decirte algo —lo dijo tan flojo y tan rápido que Harry tuvo dificultades para entenderlo.

— ¿Qué?

— Joder Potter, sí que eres estúpido. Solo estate calladito cinco minutos y me iré —Harry no dijo nada, aun estaba tratando de procesar lo que Draco acababa de decir— Y bébete el té antes de que se enfríe.

Harry hizo lo que el rubio le decía y dio un largo sorbo de té. El líquido caliente y amargo, pues había olvidado ponerse azúcar, bajó hasta el estómago y de manera casi instantánea relajó al chico. Dejó la taza de nuevo sobre el plato a juego y se pasó la lengua por los labios, quería decir algo pero no sabía qué. Draco le había dicho que estuviera calladito, pero dudaba que si su amiga le había obligado a sentarse con él no fuera a poner la oreja y enfadarse con Draco por haber estado en silencio. Además, Harry realmente quería saber qué había sido del chico desde que acabó la guerra, no se vieron durante el juicio y la familia Malfoy no había asistido a ninguna de las fiestas por lo que la última vez que se habían visto… Harry trató de reprimir un escalofrío, la última vez que se habían visto fue en medio de los jardines de Hogwarts, todos ensangrentados, magullados y con las ropas hechas jirones, destrozados y buscando entre los supervivientes a sus seres queridos. Draco pareció notar que algo iba mal con el chico frente a él y fijó su mirada en los orbes verdes. Harry apretó el agarre que tenía en la taza y se decidió.

— Bueno y…¿qué tal todo? —Draco pareció rendirse y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la silla.

— Muy bien Potter ¿y tú?

— Eh… también —Harry dio otro sorbo, de nuevo no había puesto azúcar. Aquella estaba siendo una de las conversaciones más surrealistas de su vida, y eso que había hablado con fantasmas, centauros, arañas gigantes y serpientes, entre otros. Harry cogió el pequeño sobrecito de azúcar que había sobre el plato y lo abrió por el medio, dejando caer los blancos granitos en el líquido oscuro— ¿sabías que el que inventó los sobrecitos estos se suicidó por qué nadie los abría así, como él lo había planeado? —Nada más salir aquella ristra de palabras de su boca Harry se sintió enrojecer, más aun cuando por toda respuesta recibió una elegante ceja alzada. Apretó fuertemente los labios para que ninguna tontería más escapara de ellos y empezó a remover el té con la cucharita.

— Oí que te habías ido a vivir a no sé qué isla de por el Mediterráneo —dijo de golpe Draco después de largos minutos en silencio. Harry tragó y asintió con la cabeza.

— Así es. Necesitaba alejarme de todo, aclararme las ideas —como el otro chico no decía nada, Harry siguió hablando— He venido a pasar las Navidades con Ron y los demás. Hermione me invitó a que me quedara en su casa y de Ron, se fueron a vivir juntos después de acabar Hogwarts, pero creí que sería mejor estar con Luna, no quería convertirme en una molestia. Perdón, seguro que no te interesa nada de esto —se apresuró a añadir Harry al ver la cara que ponía Draco. Éste se encogió de hombros.

— No es eso, me ha sorprendido que Granger y Weasley volvieran a la escuela. Después de todo tú no estabas y tampoco es como si necesitaran credenciales después de derrotar a… ya sabes.

— Eso dijo Ron, pero Hermione le obligó —dijo Harry con una sonrisa— Luna sigue allí con Ginny, pero viene los fines de semana —Draco rió por lo bajo pero Harry no se atrevió a preguntarle de qué. Al ver que el chico no decía nada Harry preguntó— ¿Y tú… no regresaste a Hogwarts tampoco no?

— No, con los juicios, las vistas y las inspecciones tenía que estar en casa con mi madre —Draco volvía a no mirarle a la cara y por la tensión que habían adoptado sus hombros Harry llego a la conclusión, lógica, de que ese no era un tema del que Draco quisiera hablar. Asintió con la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que se había acabado el té.

— Entonces… —dijo tímidamente y consiguiendo que el rubio volviera a mirarle— si vuelvo otro día por aquí… ¿no te importa cierto? Se está muy bien, me gusta de verdad —Draco suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

— No, no me importa Potter. Mientras entiendas que esta situación no volverá a repetirse —Draco se levantó entonces y se estiró los bajos de la camisa— No somos amigos, nunca lo hemos sido y nunca lo seremos.

Algo dentro de Harry se encogió ante aquellas palabras. Eran ciertas sí, pero… ¿tenían que continuar siéndolo siempre? Claramente los dos habían cambiado o aquella pequeña charla no hubiera tenido lugar, Harry no hubiera vuelto una segunda vez y para empezar Draco no estaría trabajando en un lugar como aquel. Se dio cuenta de que había querido hablar con el chico para asegurarse de ese cambio, presenciarlo en directo, y ahora que había podido comprobarlo quería seguir estudiándolo. Harry sonrió, escondiendo todo lo que bullía en su mente, y se levantó también. De golpe su brazo derecho se estiró y se posó sobre el antebrazo de Draco, los dos chicos se miraron sorprendidos y aprovechando que el cerebro de Harry estaba de vacaciones imaginando lo que podría ser una amistad con el chico frente a él, su boca tomó el control.

— Me alegro que no fueras a prisión. De veras espero que todo te vaya bien —apretó ligeramente su agarre y se separó por fin, dirigiéndose a la barra.

* * *

¿Qué coño había sido eso? Primero aceptaba la ridícula idea de Mary de sentarse con Potter y después, aun y dejar las cosas claras, el Gryffindor le sonreía y le decía que se alegraba de que no hubiera ido a prisión, que le fuera todo bien. ¿Quién se creía que era? Claro, el maldito niño de oro. Draco lanzó con fuerza el trapo con el que estaba limpiando la mesa y exhaló con fuerza. No tendría que haberle hecho caso a Mary, todo había sido una estupidez, pero tan solo había querido que la chica se callara y dejara de sonreírle y darle codazos "alentadores" para que fuera a hablar con Potter. Ahora no sólo había conseguido alimentar la fantasía de Mary en la que Draco se había enamorado completamente del chico de increíbles ojos verdes y si le evitaba era por vergüenza, si no que también había dado pie a Potter para que volviera a la cafetería y encima, el muy imbécil, era capaz de decidir que quería seguir hablando con él. Cosa que sólo reforzaría la idea de Mary de que Potter también estaba interesado en él y por eso se había vuelto cliente habitual y no dejaba de seguirle con la mirada. Draco estrujó el trapo con fuerza y volvió a bufar.

— Draco ¿estás bien? —oyó que preguntaba Mary a pocos metros de él. El chico respiró hondo y sin girarse contestó.

— Sí, no es nada. Solo estoy cansado.

— De verdad que siento mucho haberte abocado a hablar con aquel chico… —Draco dejó ir una risa amarga y se giró para mirar a su compañera.

— Te he dicho que no pasa nada.

— Tendría que haber pensado que quizá no era gay ¿pero entonces por qué no dejaba de mirarte? Seguro que has pasado mucha vergüenza… —Draco se apoyó contra la mesa y sonrió a la chica con aire de superioridad.

— ¿Vergüenza yo? Él se lo pierde.

— La verdad es que hacéis muy buena pareja —puntualizó al chica sonrojándose ligeramente y colocando bien un marco que estaba torcido— ¿De verdad que no vas a tratar de seducirle?

— ¡Mary! Ya te he dicho que tiene novia.

— Vale, perdón. ¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo? A ver si así te animas…

— Estoy bien. Prefiero ir a casa a dormir.

La chica asintió y revisó que todo estuviera limpio y en su sitio antes de apagar las luces para cerrar el local.

Era cierto que Harry no le había dicho que tuviera novia, pero era por todos conocido su romance con la niñita Weasley ¿no? Seguro que la chica había ido a pasar el verano con él a la isla esa; habían ido a la playa, de excursión, de bares... Y una vez llegada la noche... Draco se estremeció. No quería pensar en ello, es más, ¿por qué lo hacía? ¿Qué le importaba si Potter tenía novia, novio o perro que le trajera el periódico? Quizá tendría que haber aceptado al oferta de Mary e ir con ella a tomar algo.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Sólo dar las gracias a todos aquellos que han comentado y favoriteado la historia! cada vez que recivo un mensaje me hace feliz ^^ Y bueno, iré actualizando una vez por semana, el viernes o el sábado, y la verdad es que no sé como de largo va a resultar esto xD

**Niea.**


	3. Chapter 3

Nuevo Capi! Algo más corto que los otros pero siempre son necesarios algunos capis puente de vez en cuando, cierto?

Espero que os guste!

**Capítulo 3.-**

Todo el mundo creía que una vez acabada la guerra, Harry tendría la vida resuelta. Un buen trabajo en el Ministerio, Ginny como su novia, y años después como su mujer, una bonita casa, llena de niños con el tiempo, y si lo pretendía, hasta podría convertirse en el Ministro de Magia. El mismo Harry había llegado a planteárselo, pero después de pasar un mes en el hospital sonriendo a periodistas cotillas, respondiendo a doctores y psiquiatras, y recibiendo regalos de gente a la que no conocía, Harry decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era tomarse un año sabático; después ya vería cómo avanzaban las cosas. No quería que la prensa le agobiar más de lo necesario, que le pidieran que asistiera a cada fiesta y a cada recepción, no quería tener que aguantar miradas indiscretas ni agradecimientos por parte de extraños que le recordaran a los que habían muerto luchando. Quería, por una vez, vivir una vida normal como el chico de dieciocho años que todos parecían olvidar que era.

Escogió Menorca por qué siempre le había hecho gracia el nombre; una pequeña isla en el Mediterráneo, con un clima suave y vida tranquila. Como no le faltaba dinero, alquiló un apartamento espacioso y cerca de la playa, compró algunos muebles y electrodomésticos y se dedicó a vivir la vida apartada que necesitaba. Las primeras semanas estuvieron llenas de visitas; los Weasley, Luna y Neville, Andrómeda y Teddy… Incluso Kingsley y McGonagall. Poco a poco, pero, las clases fueron empezando y Harry topó con la realidad, vivía en un lugar extraño del que no conocía la cultura ni el idioma ─las primeras y últimas clases de español fueron el año antes de empezar en Hogwarts, y aquello que llamaban mallorquín era demasiado complicado para él─, por lo que tampoco tenía amigos y se le hacía ligeramente difícil la inserción social. Pero eso era lo que había querido, empezar de cero, olvidarlo todo durante un tiempo. Así que tras un mes y medio desde su traslado, decidió comprarse un curso de español básico, apuntarse al gimnasio y a clases de cocina ─nunca lo hubiera dicho, pero eso de cocinar, cuando se hacía para uno mismo y no para una familia de desalmados como los Dursley, era divertido y entretenido. Cuando Ginny fue a visitarle quedó más que sorprendida.

Ginny, la chica con la quien todos habían creído que iba a casarse, incluso él, al principio, y a establecer una familia. La chica a la que había decidido dejar por aquel nuevo comienzo. A veces se arrepentía; cuando echaba de menos su piel cálida contra la suya, bajo sus dedos; cuando extrañaba su perfume o sus risas, pero no podía permitir que la chica lo abandonara todo por él. Ginny había intentado, en un primer momento, hacerle cambiar de idea, hacer que se quedara en Londres diciéndole que todo acabaría por pasar y relajarse hasta que nadie se acordara de él, pero viendo cuan seguro estaba Harry de su decisión, acabó por ceder. Tampoco podía permitir que el chico lo abandonara todo por ella, no cuando entendía que ahora, por fin, Harry era verdaderamente libre. A veces, cuando iba a la playa a pasear, cuando observaba los tranquilos muggles que vivían junto a él, Harry se arrepentía de haber decidido acabar con la relación del todo. Ginny podría haber ido a visitarle algunos fines de semana ¿no? Seguro que McGonagall y el Ministerio lo hubieran podido arreglar…

Acabó por hacer amigos en el gimnasio, un par de chicas de su edad y otro chico dos años mayor. Salió durante dos meses con una de las chicas, Nuria, pero no funcionó. Para Navidades volvió a Londres y Ginny le contó que había conocido un chico muy mono en Hogsmeade y que éste la había invitado a una fiesta para fin de año ─llevaban juntos desde entonces. Lo que Harry hizo fue celebrarlo con sus compañeros de Gryffindor y liarse con una de las amigas de alguien. No se acordaba de nada, y solo cuando los periódicos permanecieron callados durante los siguientes días, pudo Harry respirar tranquilo. No quiso preguntar ni cotillear, si nadie decía nada acabaría por desaparecer. Al volver a Menorca, buscando un nuevo libo de pastelería en la librería que había al final de su calle, conoció a una chica llamada Montse; morena, alta y de increíbles ojos grises. La chica buscaba el libro que había comprado Harry la última vez, así que el chico la invitó a su apartamento para que lo ojeara y fotocopiara si quería alguna receta concreta. Habían quedad un puñado de veces, cuando Harry se vio a si mismo besándola una noche a mediados de febrero. La chica era perfecta; simpática, inteligente, deportista, algo tiquis miquis en cuanto a comida pero con un corazón tan grande como sus ojos. La chica era perfecta y así veía ella a Harry, no había ninguna duda de eso, por lo que al chico le dolía cada vez que tenía que mentir sobre su pasado. Quería contárselo todo, o al menos la parte que incluía sus poderes como mago ─que utilizaba cuanto menos mejor─, pero algo dentro de él se lo impedía, no sabía cómo se tomaría la existencia de un mundo mágico y Harry no se atrevía ni a mencionarlo. Finalmente, cuando empezaron a llegar las primeras cartas de Hermione preguntando si vendría a Londres de nuevo para las Navidades y si traería a Montse con él, Harry hizo gala de la valentía Gryffiindor y cortó con la chica. Ésta se puso a llorar y no volvió a verla más.

Ahora, viendo a Ron y Hermione discutir sobre qué mantel era el más adecuado para la cena, si el azul porqué hace juego con los platos y cubiertos o el morado porqué contrasta con el árbol de Navidad, Harry se preguntaba si realmente había sido buena idea; dejarlo definitivamente con Ginny, no decirle la verdad a Montse… Hermione se salió con la suya y el mantel azul fue el que acabó encima de la mesa.

─ Harry ¿quieres otra cerveza? La cena no estará lista hasta dentro de veinte minutos.

─ No hace falta, gracias.

─ ¿Podrías ayudarme con las copas al menos no? ─preguntó Ron abriendo un armario y moviendo la varita para que tres copas flotaran hasta la mesa.

─ Parece que te las apañas muy bien solito ─dijo Harry. Aun y así, el chico se levantó y fue hasta la cocina para dejar la cerveza vacía y coger los cubiertos.

Fue una cena tranquila y relajada que Harry agradeció internamente. No sólo echaba de menos a Ginny ─o lo que había tenido con ella, más bien─ si no que también extrañaba a sus amigos, estas últimas semanas se había percatado de cuánto. Tras casi un año y medio quizá iba siendo hora de volver, de aceptar lo que el destino le tuviera preparado, pero al menos hacerlo junto aquellos a los que más quería. Llegó el café Harry sentía que iba a reventar, Hermione parecía haber tomado ejemplo de la señora Weasley y querer alimentar a Harry hasta que engordara cien kilos. El televisor estaba encendido con una comedia absurda llegando a su fin, el volumen bajito para que los tres pudieran seguir con su conversación sobre qué hacer para fin de año. George había decidido celebrar una fiesta en la tienda, con bromas navideñas exclusivas y todo tipo de sorpresas. Era la primera vez después de la Guerra que se le veía completamente interesado y emocionado por algo, así que los tres decidieron asistir y repartir folletos, avisar a conocidos y hacer de la fiesta un éxito. Cuando a Harry se le ocurrió que podía invitar a Draco, el chico decidió que eso era un signo de cansancio grave y pocos minutos después se fue a casa.

* * *

Draco abrió la puerta de su piso y se estremeció placenteramente al sentir el calor que lo inundaba todo. Encantar el piso para que empezara a caldearse media hora antes de que él llegara a casa era uno de los hechizos de los que estaba más orgulloso, y uno de los pocos que podía usar sin alertar al Ministerio. Dejó las llaves sobre la mesilla que tenía en la entrada, junto a una fotografía ─mágica─ de sus compañeros en Hogwarts, cerró la puerta y se quitó la chaqueta, los guantes y la bufanda, dejándolo todo bien puesto en el colgador. Echaba de menos aquellos días en los que creía que por tener dinero e influencias la vida siempre le sonreiría, tener amigos con los que poder hablar de casi cualquier cosa. Ahora tan solo hablaba con Blasie cuando este le llamaba, las expediciones arqueológicas a las que se había decidido aventurar no contaban con una buena cobertura, ni muggle ni mágica. Y Pansy estaba en Francia, estudiando en uno de los institutos de moda más famosos, se veían una vez al mes e intercambiaban lechuzas, pero nada era como antes. Bendita ignorancia.

Draco suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá, encendió la tele y alargando un brazo hasta la mesa cogió el portátil y lo encendió. Hacía dos días había recibido un mensaje, por mail, el nuevo gobierno estaba muy puesto en lo de la tecnología muggle, del mismísimo Ministro de Magia contándole cuán orgullosos estaban de él y de su buena conducta, por lo que le habían rebajado un año los servicios comunitarios. Draco había sonreído ante aquello, ¿de qué le serviría? No podía volver a entrar en el mundo mágico, no por la puerta grande como él quería al menos. Pero contra todo pronóstico se había acostumbrado a la vida muggle, quizá quedarse allí entre la masa de gente desconocida, sería lo mejor. Así que Draco había empezado a buscar alternativas al estilo de vida que siempre había querido llevar, de momento tenía dos grandes ideas en mente. Abrió el correo y entre varios mensajes de spam encontró uno de Pansy en el que le contaba, emocionada, que participaría como diseñadora central en el desfile de primavera que daba su curso en abril. Junto a eso le seguían toda una retahíla de ideas y comentarios que hicieron sonreír al chico. Se alegraba por su amiga. Respiró hondo y se puso a contestarle; aceptando algunas de sus ideas y puntualizando otras, exigiéndole, como quien dice, que le pasara todos los esbozos cuando los tuviera y que no olvidara enviarle una invitación a tan gran evento.

* * *

Así hemos vito un poco más de la vida de nuestros chicos, el próximo capi ya será todo más emocionante e intereante XD

Muchisisimas gracias a todos los que favoritean y comentan ^^

**Niea.**


	4. Chapter 4

Para todos aquellos que querían capítulos más largos... espero que ste sea de su gusto XD Las cosas empiezan a ponerse interesantes para Harry y alguna que otra duda que comentasteis será desvelada...

Espero que os guste!

**Capítulo 4 **

Harry se despertó con la cabeza embotada, los párpados pegados y los músculos entumecidos. No lo entendía, había dormido nueve horas y la noche anterior tan sólo había bebido una cerveza y un par de copas de vino. Se duchó con agua hirviendo como a él le gustaba y aquello le despertó ligeramente, imágenes extrañas se le aparecían en la mente, como cuando había podido ver aquello que hacía Voldemort, pero de una manera mucho más borrosa y sin aquel sentimiento de pánico que le estrujaba las entrañas al entrar en la mente del Señor Tenebroso. Se vistió tratando de dar sentido a aquella masa de sombras que se movían en la oscuridad cada vez que cerraba los ojos y fue a la cocina a por una buena taza de café para acabar de despertarse. Luna estaba allí ya, con su batín de colores estridentes bien atado a la cintura, sus zapatillas de conejos esponjosos y sus tostadas con mermelada de arándanos.

─ Vaya, Harry. No tienes buena cara ─dijo la chica a modo de saludo.

─ Lo sé, no he dormido muy bien ─Bostezó y cogió la cafetera para verter el líquido marrón en una taza, añadió algo de leche y azúcar y tras un suave movimiento de varita todo el contenido empezó a humear. Harry se sentó frente a Luna y tras dar el primer sorbo se dio cuenta de que la chica le miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, algo extraño en ella.

─ ¿Qué ocurre?

─ ¿Recuerdas si has soñado algo? El otro día leí que hay unos seres pequeñitos, como motas de polvo, que se cuelan por la oreja cuando duermes y te hacen recordar cosas que creías olvidadas para siempre. Quizá hay alguno en casa ─Ante eso, los ojos azules de Luna se hicieran aun más grandes y su voz adoptó un tono grave y serio─ Tendré que seguir investigando, si es así tenemos que asegurarnos de que no es algo malo o tendremos que encontrarle y decirle que no nos moleste. Pero si es bueno podremos añadir conocimiento al mundo. ¿Tú qué crees Harry?

El chico no tenía ni idea de lo que su amiga acababa de decir. Nunca había oído hablar de tales seres, como era costumbre cuando hablando con Luna Lovegood, y no creía que aquellas sombras tuvieran nada que ver con algún tipo de recuerdo enterrado en su subconsciente. Y si de eso se trataba seguramente no quería saberlo, su subconsciente era un sótano oscuro lleno de cadáveres, pérdida, tristeza y rabia.

─ No recuerdo nada Luna, no creo que se trate de eso.

─ Vaya, hubiera sido un artículo entretenido ─contestó la chica─ Voy a vestirme. Hoy pasaré todo el día en la redacción, así que no me esperes para comer.

Harry asintió y dio un nuevo sorbo al café. Cogió una de las tostadas que Luna no se había comido y masticó distraídamente. Cuando la chica se despidió Harry le deseó un buen día y se fue al sofá. Encendió la televisión y se puso a mirar los capítulos de Phineas y Ferb que siempre animaban las mañanas. Si todo el mal del mundo fuera tan estúpido como ese doctor…

De repente las sombras que poblaban su mente empezaron a cobrar forma y de ser masas amorfas pasaron a semejar personas; altas y bajas, flacas y más gordas, con el cabello largo o corto. Personas en blanco y negro que bailaban al son de la música silenciosa que parecía inundar el lugar ¿pero dónde estaba? ¿qué era todo aquello? Harry miró aun lado y a otro y finalmente, a su espalda, lo vio. Un cartel que anunciaba la llegada del nuevo año. Pero era el pasado, era la fiesta de fin de año a la que había acudido con Ron y Hermione. ¿Por qué soñaba con aquello? Antes de que pudiera seguir investigando todo se deshizo en ondas semejantes a las que se forman en un lago al tirar una piedra sobre la superficie lisa y transparente, todo tembló durante un instante y el recuerdo se esfumó. Llamaban al teléfono.

─ ¿Si?

─ Harry, soy Ron ─Harry dejó ir un murmullo en asentimiento─ Que he estado hablando con George y me ha dicho que ya lo tiene todo preparado para la fiesta de este año. Dice que si puedes ir a visitarle hoy o mañana para que te de unos panfletos y los repartas. Que se los des a Luna y eso, para que vaya gente del periódico si quiere. También dice que quiere hablarte sobre no sé qué pasteles que quiere preparar y como a ti se te da tan bien esto de cocinar… ─Harry sintió enrojecerse. No creía que se le diera tan bien, pero sí es cierto que nadie nunca se había quejado de sus dotes culinarias; más bien lo contrario.

─ Vale, iré ahora no tengo nada que hacer. ¿Estará en la tienda?

─ Sí, entra por la puerta trasera mejor. Así no tendrás que atravesar la marabunta de clientes.

─ Me alegro de que vaya bien el negocio.

─ Yo también. Ya me dirás qué tal, tengo que irme.

─ Ya te llamaré. Adiós.

─ Adiós.

Harry colgó y se fue hacia la habitación para vestirse. Le iría bien pasar a visitar a George, le distraería de ese sueño extraño o lo que fuera.

* * *

La tienda de los gemelos Weasley —todo el mundo seguía llamándola así aunque uno de los gemelos hubiera muerto en la guerra— había crecido muchísimo desde que abrió hacía unos años. Era un edificio imponente de colores chillones y anuncios graciosos en los escaparates. Las risas que salían a la calle cada vez que la puerta se abría eran el mejor reclamo para los aburridos, que siempre acababan entrando y comprando algo. Harry sonrió cuando vio entrar a George al despacho, sonriendo también y sacudiéndose una manga de la túnica que estaba llena de polvos púrpura.

─ ¡Harry! Qué alegría verte tío.

─ Sí, hacía mucho que no nos veíamos.

─ Soy un hombre ocupado, qué puedo decir ─dijo George hinchando el pecho y cogiendo la tetera de la estantería─ ¿Te?

─ Sí, gracias ─Harry sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. El chico pelirrojo, tan alto y delgado como siempre, preparó la bebida y la sirvió en unas tazas verdes con estrellitas naranjas. George dio un sorbo y se sentó frente a Harry.

─ Como te habrá dicho Ron, hablemos de negocios.

La reunión acabó siendo algo más parecido a una conversación entre amigos que una negociación propiamente dicha. Las ideas de George eran excelentes, y Harry se encontró asintiendo ante todo lo que le decía el chico. Así acabó con unos cincuenta panfletos en el bolsillo y habiendo revelado sus mejores recetas; galletas, pasteles, bizcochos, todo su repertorio de repostería había quedado al descubierto y sería expuesto ante los asistentes de la fiesta. Al menos no constaría su nombre en ningún sitio. Le encantaba cocinar, pero era algo personal e íntimo, solo para sí mismo o sus seres queridos.

Estaba en el metro de vuelta a casa cuando se le ocurrió pasar por la cafetería de Draco. Recordaba perfectamente que el chico le había dicho que no quería tener nada que ver con él, que no le hablara y le dejara en paz, pero quería un trozo del pastel de manzana que vendían y, quizá, darle un par de panfletos para que asistiera a la fiesta. Tenía que añorar la vida maga, no podía haberse acostumbrado tanto a la vida muggle como para no caer en la tentación. Bajó en la siguiente parada, cambió de línea de metro y tras diez minutos ya se encontraba con el cerebro inundado por ese delicioso olor. ¿Sería real o un ambientador de esos para llamar la atención de los indefensos ciudadanos que pasean tranquilamente y al pasar frente a la tienda no pueden evitar respirar ese aroma tan rico y acabar entrando tan siquiera para comprar algo que tomar por el camino de vuelta a casa o al trabajo?. Harry respiró hondo y un chico asiático con mechas azules en el cabello le preguntó qué quería tomar. Parpadeó un par de veces, tomándose su tiempo en procesar aquel nuevo rostro. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonto y pensar que tan solo trabajaban Draco y Mary en la cafetería? Harry sonrió y pidió un cortado y una porción de tarta para llevarse a casa una vez acabado el café. Cuando Mary le trajo el pedido no pudo evitar preguntar por Draco.

— Oh, pidió el día libre. Creo que dijo que quería visitar a su padre o algo así —Explicó la chica sonriendo. Harry asintió con la cabeza lentamente. ¿Había ido a ver a Lucius a la cárcel? —¿Querías decirle algo? Puedo darle el recado, o si quieres su número de teléfono….

— No, no tranquila. Era para darle una cosa, pero no te preocupes ya volveré otro día —La chica asintió y se giró para irse hacia la barra— ¡Mary! —dijo Harry de repente— ¿Podrías no decirle a Malfoy que he venido?

— ¿Malfoy? —Harry se sintió palidecer de repente. Draco no podía haber decidido cambiarse el apellido para que al mundo mágico le costara más dar con él ¿cierto?— Ah claro, Draco, sí por supuesto. No diré nada —la chica hizo como si cerrara una cremallera sobre sus labios, se giró y finalmente se fue.

Harry dio un sorbo de su café y suspiró. No, era imposible que Draco hubiera renunciado al apellido Malfoy del que siempre estuvo tan orgulloso, aunque ahora dicho apellido no levantara respeto o temor, si no miedo, rencor y desdén. Harry dio un nuevo sorbo de café y recordó la primera vez que vio al chico; en Madame Malkin, probándose el uniforme de Hogwarts. Y después, en el tren de camino a la escuela, cuando le había tendido aquella mano pálida y de dedos largos con un aire de superioridad y una sonrisa altiva que le habían provocado escalofríos y unas ganas tremendas de echarle a él y a sus dos gorilas del compartimiento. Nunca se había preguntado qué hubiera pasado si hubiera aceptado aquella mano o si hubiera acabado en Slytherin como el sombrero había querido en un principio, nunca lo había hecho y nunca lo haría. Quizá se sentía solo, pero era feliz con lo que tenía y aunque por el camino hubiera muerto mucha gente inocente… Podría haber sido peor ¿cierto? Todo siempre puede ir peor…

Las sombras grises de gente bailando volvieron a su mente. Aun no sabía a qué se refería el sueño. Era un recuerdo de la fiesta de fin de año pasada, pero ¿por qué había decidido su subconsciente —o los bichejos aquellos de los que había hablado Luna, quién podía estar seguro en cuanto al mundo mágico— que era buen momento para recordarlo? Se veía a si mismo bailando y hablando, con Hermione y Ron, con Luna y Dean y luego con Neville, que le presentó a unos amigos que había hecho tras la guerra. Eran un grupo simpático, sobre todo aquel chico alto y rubio que no paraba de sonreírle. De repente se vio a sí mismo con la espalda pegada a la pared, en medio de un pasillo desierto, y con un cuerpo ardiente sobre el suyo, besándole con pasión y acariciándole la espalda, quitándole la camisa de dentro del pantalón y mordiéndole con delicadeza el cuello. Se vio a si mismo acariciando unas mejillas rasposas por la barba incipiente, mirando fijamente unos ojos gélidos que no consiguieron apagar el fuego que sentía en sus entrañas, acariciando unos brazos fuertes y musculosos. Harry salió de su ensoñación y casi tiró el poco café que le quedaba sobre la mesa. No era eso lo que había sucedido en la fiesta. Sabía que se había liado con alguien, que despertó en una de las muchas habitaciones de la casa donde se hizo la fiesta y que alguien había estado con él en la cama hasta hacía poco. Pero no podía ser un hombre. No podía ser uno de los amigos de Neville. ¿Nadie se había dado cuenta de que los dos habían desaparecido? ¿Nadie les buscó? ¿Nadie vio nada? Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la superficie fresca de la mesa y alzó las manos para enterrarlas entre su cabello oscuro. ¿Cómo había podido hacer eso? ¡No estaba tan borracho como para confundir un hombre por una mujer! Sintió que enrojecía. ¿Quería decir eso que era gay? ¿bi? ¿Qué había pasado por una fase y ya toda curiosidad había sido saciada y podía volver a enterrar el recuerdo en lo más profundo de su ser? ¿_toda _curiosidad? Sintió que entraba en pánico. No, no toda. Seguro que no. Había despertado con los pantalones puestos y no… no podía ser. Besos y alguna que otra caricia aun podía aceptarlo, o creía que podía, con algo de tiempo y calma. Pero algo más…¡Pero si no había bebido tanto! ¿Y por qué al día siguiente no había preguntado con quién se había ido a la cama? ¿Por qué había estado tan seguro que había sido una chica? alzó unos dedos la cabeza y la dejó caer sobre la mesa sin mucha delicadeza.

— Harry, ¿cierto? —el aludido alzó la cabeza y se encontró con Mary— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Harry enrojeció y se sentó bien mientras asentía con la cabeza y carraspeaba para encontrar la voz.

— Sí, no pasa nada… Estaba, pensando en algo y…Ya está.

— ¿Quieres que te prepare la tarta? —Harry asintió y al ver sonreír a la chica se relajó. Se levantó y se puso el abrigo dispuesto a volver a casa en seguida. Llegó a la barra cuando Mary estaba acabando de envolver la porción de pastel, le sonrió y dejó el dinero sobre el mostrador. La chica le tendió la bolsita con su pedido y mientras abría la caja registradora y guardaba el dinero le dijo— Draco vendrá el martes. Mañana domingo cerramos y el lunes es su día de descanso— Harry abrió la boca para contestar pero no salió sonido alguno. Tragó saliva y finalmente pudo darle las gracias.

Cuando le aire frío le dio en la cara y emprendió la marcha hacia casa recordó lo que Draco había dicho sobre Mary, que la chica creía que los dos estaban interesados en el otro. Trató de pensar qué podría haber hecho pensar así a la camarera y supuso que, vista desde fuera, la curiosidad que le hizo regresar a la cafetería las primeras veces y observar atentamente al chico, podía ser interpretada como interés o atracción. ¡Y hoy había entrado y preguntado por él! Negó con la cabeza mientras se alzaba el cuello del abrigo para protegerse del viento helado. Tendría que hablar con Draco, que le explicara lo que quisiera a la chica pero que la convenciera de que entre ellos no había nada. Ni nunca lo habría. Por qué a Harry no le gustaban los hombres ¿cierto? Y mucho menos _Malfoy_… Paró en medio de la calle y miró a un lado y a otro; chicos, chicas, hombres, mujeres, niños, niñas, gente mayor; altos, bajos, gordos, flacos, musculosos, elegantes, zarrapastrosos, ricos, pobres, pijos, rockeros, punkis, hippies, intelectuales, deportistas, blancos, negros, chinos… Magos y muggles. Había tanta diversidad en este mundo, ¿qué le hacía estar tan seguro que la persona más indicada para él se encontraba en la mitad femenina correspondiente? Harry siguió su camino hasta casa de Luna tratando de no pensar en ello, dejando la mente en blanco. Prepararía algo ligero para comer y guardaría la tarta para la merienda. Haría una siestecilla y seguro que luego se encontraba mejor. O quizá no, quizá dormir no era lo más indicado en aquellos momentos.

* * *

Harry preparó una ensalada sencilla y algo de carne a la plancha con patatas al horno, el olor le relajó y le abrió el apetito que creía había perdido por el camino. Comió en la cocina, escuchando las noticias muggles en la radio y lavando los platos y ordenando después los cacharros mientras cambiaba a la emisora de Quidditch. Parecía que este año los Cannons empezaban a remontar, tendría que preguntar a Ron cuándo podían ir a ver un partido, o a jugar aunque fuera, lo echaba de menos también. Se dirigió a su habitación y abrió el armario, donde en una esquina reposaba su querida escoba. Se agachó para acariciarla y sonrió, recordando los buenos momentos que había vivido con ella. La snitch que Dumbledore le había legado salió de entre unos jerseys y se puso a revolotear entorno a él. Harry sonrió, cerró el armario y se fue, seguido por la pelotita dorada, al comedor. Se tumbó en el sofá y cogió uno de los libros que Luna le había recomendado, una historia extraña de un niño adoptado al que tratan mal y decide fugarse y unirse a un circo formado por todo tipo de gente rara. Harry no podía más que entirse identificado con el pobre Horty.

Media hora más tarde llegó Luna, quien al saludarle le despertó de un extraño trance en el que había tenido la mente completamente en blanco y ni tan siquiera había notado la snitch posarse sobre su frente. Ahora la pelotita alada volaba en círculos por el comedor.

— Me gustaría tener una snitch a mi también —dijo la chica siguiendo la pelota con la mirada— Es relajante.

Harry sonrió, solo a ella se le ocurriría decir algo así. Se incorporó y dejó el libro sobre la mesa.

— Oye Luna, ¿tienes fotos de la fiesta de fin de año pasada? —preguntó de repente.

— Sí, alguna tengo. Ahora te trigo el álbum —Harry asintió, preguntándose internamente por qué había dicho eso. Luna llegó con un álbum de tapas plateadas y se sentó junto a él— George está preparando una fiesta, quiero mirar a ver si se me ocurre algo que pueda ayudarle —explicó. Tenía que justificar de alguna manera ese súbito interés— Tengo unos cuantos panfletos, puedes llevarlos el lunes a clase si quieres. Cuantos más seamos mejor ¿no?

Luna asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y siguió pasando páginas hasta que llegó a las que mostraban la fiesta del año pasado. Realmente había habido mucha gente, todos bailando y sonriendo, guapos y felices. Harry rió al ver como en una de ellas salían Ron y Hermione bailando, él con una cara de concentración graciosísima y ella con la paciencia brillándole en los ojos. Luna pasó la página y allí estaba, una foto que ocupaba casi medio espacio, con Luna, Harry, Dean, Neville y los tres amigos de éste último. Harry carraspeó y preguntó, tratando de sonar casual:

— Son los amigos de Neville ¿cierto? ¿Cómo se llamaban?

— Son Frank, Ian y Dante —dijo la chica señalando uno por cada nombre. Así que Ian… —Son muy simpáticos. Frank está en Alemania trabajando en el periódico mágico de allí.

— Vaya, qué bien. A mi también me cayeron muy bien.

— Sí ¿verdad? Recuerdo que Ian y tú estuvisteis gran parte de la noche hablando sobre Quidditch. Me sorprende que no mantuvierais el contacto... —Harry sentía cómo sus mejillas estaban ruborizándose y en su mente empezaban a aparecer las imágenes correspondientes a sus recuerdos de tal acontecimiento. Así era, tal y como había dicho Luna, pasaron gran parte de la noche hablando en uno de los sofás del fondo de la sala principal y luego…

— Harry ¿estás bien? —la mano fría de Luna estaba sobre su frente— ¡Estás ardiendo!

— No, no es nada… —dijo el chico apartándose y tratando de recuperar la compostura. Entonces era cierto. Se había enrollado con un chico. Respiró hondo y tragó saliva— Estoy bien, de verdad.

— Esta mañana también estabas raro… ¿estás seguro que no has soñado nada esta noche? En la redacción he buscado más información sobre los yumeguiri, los seres de los que te he hablado esta mañana, y no hay nada de que preocuparse. Son comunes en Asia, pero ha habido algún caso aquí en Inglaterra; si el mago recibe estímulos suficientes del exterior el yumeguiri puede encontrar fácilmente el recuerdo y hacerlo salir a la superficie en forma de sueño. No es algo malo, ¿verdad? El artículo decía que estos seres percibían una especie de ondas extrasensoriales que-

— Luna, yo… —Harry había estado pensando qué podía contarle a la chica, si decirle la verdad o dejar que hablara y asegurarle que no era nada de todo aquello. Pero no podía mentirle, era una de sus mejores amigas, alguien que le entendía mejor que él mismo, siempre le había apoyado en todo y dado los mejores consejos, aunque algo extraños y complicados de entender— Sí, he soñado un… un recuerdo. Pero no sé si estoy listo para decirlo en voz alta.

— Lo entiendo —dijo Luna observándole atentamente— ¿tiene algo que ver con la fiesta? —Harry asintió— ¿Con Ian? —Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido y trató de formular miles de preguntas a la vez ¿cómo lo sabía? ¿lo sabía alguien más? ¿Había visto algo? ¿por qué no le había dicho nada?— Oh Harry… —la chica atrapó su mano derecha entre las suyas y sonrió— No tienes de qué preocuparte. Nadie sabe nada, creí haberos visto mientras seguía lo que parecía ser el canto de unas hadas pero resultó ser el viento colándose por una ventana mal cerrada… Como al día siguiente nadie dijo nada pensé que lo había imaginado, que simplemente habíais ido a hablar a otro sitio más tranquilo... —la chica se encogió de hombros y acarició el dorso de la mano de Harry suavemente. No dijo nada más.

— No puedo creer que… ¿por qué no recordaba nada al día siguiente? ¿Crees que me hechizó?

— No, no lo creo. Puede que simplemente decidieras olvidarlo, estabas cansado y lo único que te preocupaba era que la notícia saliera en los periódicos, que alguien se hubiera aprovechado de ti. Y como eso no sucedió...

— ¿Y por qué tengo que recordarlo ahora? —dijo Harry poniéndose nervioso de nuevo.

— Quizá al pensar en la fiesta de este año… Ya te he dicho que los yumeguiri actúan cuando el sujeto ha recogido suficientes estímulos.

— No, no puede ser —Harry negó con la cabeza y zafándose de las manos de Luna se llevó las suyas a la cabeza. Imágenes de Ian besándole en aquel pasillo volvieron a aparecer en su mente, también estaban en una habitación iluminada con varias velas, en una cama de sábanas azules y blancas… Como sus ojos, su piel, su cabello rubio, tan parecido al de Drac- —Oh no, no, no, no esto si que no —Dijo Harry alzándose del sofá al darse cuenta de qué era lo que había estado pensando. No, Ian no se parecía a Draco. No, Draco no le parecía guapo y no, por supuesto que no pensaba en besarse con él… —No…

Harry se dejó caer en el sofá de nuevo y notó la mirada de Luna sobre él, paciente y curiosa. Le faltaba el aire, no podía respirar, la cabeza le daba vueltas y estaba seguro que de un momento a otro iba a despertar de aquella pesadilla macabramente larga y real. Tenía la boca seca y no podía tragar saliva, no le salía la voz y su lengua pesaba y parecía no querer ayudarle a articular palabra. Sintió unos dedos fríos cerrarse entorno a su muñeca y estirarle el brazo hasta que sus dedos entraron en contacto con la lisa superficie de un vaso lleno de agua. Harry alzó la vista y vio a Luna de pie frente a él con la mirada azul teñida de preocupación. Atrajo el vaso hacia sí y dio un largo sorbo, y otro hasta acabarlo. Luna sacó la varita y lo rellenó. Harry dio otro sorbo y finalmente respiró hondo y dejó el vaso en el suelo.

— ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta? ¿tumbarte en la cama un rato? —Harry miró fijamente a la chica durante largo rato y finalmente contestó.

— Luna… No sé qué hacer.

* * *

Espero que os haya gusado, aunque Draco no salga XD pero en el capi que viene sí que hará su aparición, no sufráis XD

Por si a alguien le interesan, las referencias hechas en el cpítulo son a Doofenshmirtz (el malvado doctor de Phineas y Ferb) y el libro es "Los cristales soñadores" de Theodore Sturgeon, un libro muy recomendable XD

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios! siempre me hacen sonreír feliz :3

**Niea.**


	5. Chapter 5

Aquí está el capi de esta semana!

Espero que os guste aunque sea cortito :3

**Capítulo 5.-**

Mary llegó a su piso y al no sentir la calidez de la calefacción al entrar, supo que su compañera aun no había llegado. Fue hacia su habitación y se quitó la chaqueta, los guantes y la bufanda, los guardó en el armario y volvió a la entrada para encender la calefacción y comprobar que nadie había llamado y dejado un mensaje. Al ver el teléfono pensó en llamar a Draco y contarle lo que había sucedido esa mañana en la cafetería; sonrió, cogió el teléfono y volvió a la habitación en busca del número que Draco le había dado hacía ya meses y que nunca había utilizado. Marcó y se acercó el aparato a la oreja, oyendo los pitidos pasar. Quizá aun no había vuelto de visitar a su padre… Mary se sentó en el sofá pensando en colgar y volver a llamar más tarde cuando finalmente Draco contestó.

— Eh… ¿diga?

— Draco, soy Mary. De la cafetería —añadió por si a caso.

— Sí, ya. Hola.

— Esto… —sin saber muy bien por qué, ahora Mary se sentía intimidada, una ola de timidez se había apoderado de ella y no creía que fuera buena idea contarle al chico que Harry había ido a la cafetería preguntando por él.

— ¿Si, sigues ahí? puñeteros aparatos muggles… —refunfuñó por lo bajo. Por suerte, Mary no lo oyó.

— Sí, sí es que… bueno verás, estaba hoy en la cafetería y ¿a que no sabes quién ha venido preguntando por ti?

— Que no sea Potter…

— Si Potter es el apellido de tu Harry, entonces sí.

— Él no es _mi _Harry, Mary.

— Pero te gustaría…

— No Mary, no me gustaría.

— Pues es una lástima, por qué creo que a él si le gustaría ser tuyo. O que tú fueras suyo… Ya me entiendes —Ahora Mary sonreía de oreja a oreja. Chinchar a Draco podía acabar muy mal, pero a veces era tan divertido. Draco suspiró al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

— ¿Y que quería?

— Ah… no lo sé. La verdad es que me ha dicho que no te dijera que había preguntando por ti. Creo que quería darte algo.

— ¿No quería que me lo dijeras? ¿Entonces por qué me llamas? —preguntó el chico divertido.

— Pues por qué creí que te alegrarías. Se le veía nervioso, creo que le gustas de verdad. Puede que te mintiera con lo de la novia, o que la deje por ti… ¡Quizá era eso lo que quería decirte!

— Mary, no te embales…

— De todas formas le he dicho que volviera el martes.

— Vale… ¿Le has dicho por qué no he ido a trabajar?

— Sí… ¿por?

— No, por nada… —Los dos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos. Cuando Draco iba a despedirse, con la cabeza llena de ideas sobre lo que quería Potter, lo que pensaría de la visita a Lucius, o de lo que fuera que quisiera de él mismo, Mary volvió a hablar; contándole como había ido el día en el trabajo. Draco respiró hondo y le siguió la conversación lo mejor que pudo.

Draco colgó el teléfono y se dejó caer de lado sobre los cojines del sofá. Se acomodó boca arriba y dejó el teléfono en el suelo con un suspiro. Maldito Potter. Cuando la noticia de que el héroe del mundo mágico se marchaba de Londres llegó a sus oídos Draco simplemente se había encogido de hombros, no le dio muchas vueltas, no tenía importancia, "otro truco para que la prensa siga hablando de él, para hacerse notar" había dicho. Pero resulto que tras aquello los artículos dedicados a la figura del niño que vivió y revivió fueron desapareciendo poco a poco hasta que ya nadie se preguntaba qué hacía, qué comía o con quién se besaba el gran Harry Potter. Draco había llegado a pasar semanas sin pensar en él y eso no había ocurrido nunca en los últimos ocho años. No des de que se conocieron. Su mente siempre había encontrado al menos unos minutos cada día, para pensar en él; cómo hacerle pagar por sus humillaciones, cómo ganarle a Quidditch, cómo _agradecerle_ que hubieran enviado a su padre a Azkaban, ¿por qué no le quitaba los ojos de encima, sabría lo que se llevaba entre manos? ¡Casi le había matado! ¿Dónde estaría?, ¿le delataba o le salvaba la vida?, ¿cómo se atrevía a llevase su varita?, ¿por qué no le había dejado morir?, ¿por qué había declarado a su favor?, ¿qué estaría haciendo allí en aquella isla? A veces pensaba en Harry tumbado en la playa, tomando el sol y sin hacer nada y el estómago se le revolvía, el muy suertudo llevaba una vida de lujo sin preocupaciones, haciendo lo que le daba la gana cuando más quería sin tener que responder ante nadie. Y Draco vivía en un pequeño apartamento en medio del Londres muggle trabajando como camarero y pidiendo permiso cada vez que quería sacar dinero de su cuenta, visitar a su padre o salir del perímetro establecido en el juicio. No importaba que Harry, quizá y sólo quizá, se merecía esa clama y tranquilidad, y Draco, quizá y sólo muy quizá, era feliz con su nueva vida. Pero ahora Harry Potter había vuelto a la ciudad y aunque los periódicos no habían hecho un gran revuelo por ello, Draco veía aparecer esos ojos verdes en su mente cada vez que cerraba los ojos. ¿Por qué no podía dejarle en paz? ¿Disfrutaba torturándole psicológicamente? Perturbando sus horas de trabajo, apareciendo en sueños diciéndole "te he salvado la vida, agradécemelo" y riendo con aires de superioridad antes de pasar a besarse con Ginny y alzar la mirada hacia él y le susurrarle "nunca serás feliz…"

Draco negó con la cabeza violentamente para borrar esas imágenes de su cabeza, se levantó y se fue al baño a mojarse la cara con agua bien fría. Ese había sido el sueño de la noche anterior y aun no entendía qué significaba. Draco sabía que era una persona difícil con la que estar, que tenía problemas de confianza, y que si la gente se acercaba a él era por su físico y no por su encantadora forma de ser, por qué no había ni rastro de ella mirases por donde mirases. Draco sabía que el verdadero amor no se presentaría ante su puerta con una sonrisa y le diría "Hola, aquí estoy, soy para ti y siempre seremos felices" y era algo que había aceptado a temprana edad. No le importaba, cuando llegara el día, dentro de unos años, una vez hubiera abandonado Inglaterra y recuperado parte de su estatus en la sociedad, se casaría con alguna bella heredera de otra gran fortuna por el bien de los dos negocios y trataría de ser un buen padre, el que él nunca tuvo. No esperaba nada más, no hacía falta que el jodido Harry Potter se lo recordara y mucho menos mientras acariciaba esa melena pelirroja o esa piel pálida plagada de pecas.

Volvió al comedor y encendió el televisor. Pensar en Potter siempre acababa poniéndole de mal humor. Cuando viniera el martes le diría que había cambiado de idea, que no quería volver a verle ese despeinado cabello suyo nunca más. Fue pasando los canales hasta que se topó con un capítulo de Dr. Who, una serie que tenía a media Inglaterra muggle loca y enganchada. No estaba mal, la verdad. Dejó el mando en la mesa y vio e teléfono aun en el suelo, lo recogió y lo puso en su sitio, en la estantería junto a una fotografía del día antes de empezar su primer año en Hogwarts. Su padre y su madre sonreían alegres y orgullosos de él, que posaba con su uniforme nuevo y su varita. Echaba de menos esos días en los que su visión del mundo era tan clara y sencilla, el era el mejor y siempre lo sería por qué tenía dinero y un apellido con poder. Ver a su padre tan joven y lleno de vitalidad hizo que se le encogiera el corazón. Aunque no hubiera ya dementores en las cárceles, Lucius estaba más pálido de lo normal, su cabello rubio había perdido brillo y fuerza y sus ojos quedaban nublados de repente, a media frase, por qué habían recordado alguna cosa horrible. Era duro verle así, pero tenía que ir, asegurarse que su padre no cometía una estupidez, hacerle ver que la vida no era tan mala… Aunque a veces era difícil apreciarlo. Acarició el cristal de la fotografía con la yema de los dedos y volvió al sofá. Si el pudiera coger una máquina del tiempo y cambiar las cosas…

* * *

Harry despertó el domingo por la mañana en mejor estado que el día anterior pero con los ojos rojos y llenos de legañas. Tras su conversación con Luna había ido a dar una vuelta por el barrio y había acabado en Hide Park viendo pasar a la gente. Finalmente, una vez en casa, había cenado un poco de sopa que había preparado Luna especialmente para él, para calmarle los nervios y ayudarle a conciliar el sueño. Harry se duchó, quedándose largo rato bajo el agua ardiente y respirando profundamente, pero se le hacía tarde y había quedado con Andrómeda para comer con ella y Teddy. Se vistió y fue a la cocina a desayunar aunque fuera un poco de café y una tostada. Luna estaba allí leyendo un libro de tapas desgastadas sobre aromaterapia.

— Buenos días ¿Has dormido bien?

— Sí, la verdad es que sí. Muchas gracias Luna —Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sirvió el café— Eres la mejor. Y tú, ¿has dormido bien?

— También. Vas a comer con Andromeda y Teddy ¿cierto?

— Sí, ¿quieres venir?

— Agradezco la oferta pero será mejor que estés tú solo con ellos. Así podrás relajarte completamente —Harry frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. Se acabó el café y dejó la taza en el fregadero.

— Pues que vaya muy bien. Nos vemos por la noche.

— Adiós Harry.

* * *

Por muchas veces que fuera a visitarles, Harry nunca se acostumbraba a ver el número doce de Grimmauld Place al descubierto. Cuando Harry había decidido darles la casa a Andrómeda y Teddy —después de limpiarla a fondo con la ayuda de Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Luna— la mujer aunque con reticencia, acabó aceptando tan solo si la casa ocupaba su lugar en la calle, tenía que ser visible y accesible para todos. Ese no era el único cambio, por supuesto, la casa era reconocible desde fuera pero no desde dentro. El aire lóbrego y decadente que la había envuelto durante tantos años había desaparecido tras la limpieza a fondo, varias capas de pintura, y las risas del pequeño Teddy. El chico estaba creciendo a pasos agigantados. Con poco más de año y medio ya correteaba por la casa pasillo arriba y abajo y hablaba con palabras sueltas que iba oyendo a su alrededor.

Siempre que pasaba un día con ellos, Harry llegaba a casa descansado —aunque a Teddy le gustara quitarle las gafas, tirarle del pelo y morderle los dedos— y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Un sentimiento cálido le inundaba el pecho al ver que la memoria de Remus y Tonks seguía viva, vibrante y bella. Y otra sensación algo más complicada y profunda acariciaba su corazón; ¿llegaría él a tener hijos? ¿un niño o una niña a los que educar, amar y ver crecer con una sonrisa orgullosa? Tan sólo tenía dieciocho años y muchos dirían que era pronto, pero cuando pensaba en ello Harry tan solo podía desear que el momento de encontrar a la persona ideal llegara, aquella que le ayudara a cumplir ese sueño tan especial. Cuando la cara de Draco se le apareció, justo antes de caer rendido a los brazos de Morfeo, Harry no entró en pánico, su mente estaba demasiado lejos de allí para decirle que esa imagen no podría, nunca, corresponderse con el ansia de Harry de tener hijos. Lo único que pensó el chico fue "vale, pero él será la madre…" y se durmió.

* * *

Os ha gustado? espero que si! XD

Aunque el final pueda parecer decir lo contrario no habrá mpreg en este fic , ni en ninguno que vaya a escribir... XD

Muchas gracias a todos los que comentan favoritean, etc! Me hace muuuuuuy feliiiiiiiz!

**Niea. **


	6. Chapter 6

**FELICES FIESTAS :3**

Aquí está el nuevo capítulo! esta vez con un poco de angst, pero no os preocupéis xD

**Capítulo 6.-**

Harry salió de la parada del metro alzándose el cuello de la chaqueta contra el gélido viento que soplaba. La calma que había conseguido el domingo con la visita a Andrómeda y Teddy y al gimnasio de la esquina el día anterior, había desaparecido por completo; la sola idea de ir a visitar a Draco a la cafetería le aterrorizaba y quedarse en casa había resultado una agonía peor. Había pensado llamar a Hermione, incluso a Ron y hasta Ginny, pero no sabía por donde empezar a contar sus problemas. ¿Les contaba primero que el año pasado se había liado con un chico? ¿O mejor que había descubierto que Draco trabajaba en una cafetería y que sin poder evitarlo había ido a verle ya un par o tres de veces? Y entonces les decía que el chico ese se parecía extrañamente a Draco y que empezaba a pensar que no era tan heterosexual como hasta ahora hubiera podido parecer y que muy probablemente su cerebro por fin había cedido ante la locura que le rodeaba des de que nació y había decidido jugárselo todo y susurrarle a Harry que fuera a por Draco. Draco Malfoy. No, mejor seguía calladito, al menos hasta que descubriera si todas aquellas revelaciones eran el inicio de algo serio o tan solo una fase como solía decir la gente.

Llegó frente a la cafetería y respiró hondo, repasando mentalmente el plan de acción que había diseñado por el camino. Entraría, pediría ver a Draco unos minutos, le daría un par de panfletos de la fiesta de George y después de decirle que hiciera lo que quisiera con ellos, se iría para no volver nunca más. Pero como no podía ser de otra manera, nada más entrar todo su meticuloso plan se fue al garete.

— ¡Harry! —saludó Mary con una sonrisa— Pensaba que ya no vendrías… —el aludido se sintió enrojecer y no supo qué contestar— Draco está en el cuarto de al lado del baño, puedes entrar y hablar con él, no te preocupes.

— Eh… no, creo que mejor esperaré en una mesa. Me traes un capuccino cuando puedas ¿vale?

— Como quieras —Mary sonrió y le guiñó un ojo antes de ir a servir las tazas de té que tenía preparadas en una bandeja.

Harry respiró hondo un par de veces y se dirigió hacia el final de la cafetería, se sentó en una de las mesas que había en un rincón, justo debajo de una gran fotografía del cruce de Shibuya, en Tokio, y esperó a que Mary le sirviera. Cuando vio que Draco salía de la habitación que Mary le había señalado se le giró el estómago, más cuando oyó como Mary le decía a Draco que llevara el café a "su amigo". Sí, las comillas podían ser oídas por todo Londres.

— Aquí tiene su café —dijo Draco dejando la taza frente a Harry antes de girarse para irse.

— ¡Espera!

Harry no había querido decir eso, y mucho menos alzando la voz provocando que los pocos clientes que había en el establecimiento se giraran hacia él.

— ¿Si, Potter? —preguntó el chico rubio con una sonrisa falsa y un tono que denotaba las ganas que tenía de sacar su varita de allí donde estuviera escondida y hacerle desaparecer.

— Lo siento… Cuando puedas, —dijo casi en susurros— siéntate un momento ¿vale? Quiero darte una cosa. —Harry oyó más que vio, como Draco suspiraba y se resignaba.

— En cinco minutos tengo mi descanso —Harry alzó la mirada y sonrió.

Draco se fue sin decir nada más y Harry dio un sorbo a su café, delicioso como siempre. Tendría que explicarle a Draco rápidamente por qué había venido, darle las invitaciones y aceptar que el chico no quisiera ir, que le dijera que estaba loco, que ya le había dicho que no quería saber nada de él, que le importaba una mierda que quisiera hacer las paces después de tantos años, que no iba a volver a tenderle la mano. ¿Y quién había dicho que quería ser su amigo? Vale, sí, puede que realmente toda esa curiosidad y esas visitas a la cafetería fueran producto de esas ganas de conocer, aunque tarde, qué se había perdido. Eso lo podía aceptar, nada más.

Tal como había venido se sentó. En silencio y con la expresión seria.

— ¿Se puede saber qué quieres Potter?

— Eh… —Harry se quedó callado por unos segundos y después puso la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta— Verás, George Weasley, el hermano de Ron, está preparando una fiesta de fin de año y bueno… Pensé que quizá e apeteciera ir. Esar rodeado de magia de nuevo y eso —Harry dejó los dos panfletos encima de la mesa y observó a Draco, que le miraba con los ojos como platos y una ceja alzada.

— Quita esto de aquí, no ves que las imágenes _se mueven_ —le reprochó en un susurro de repente. Harry vio como el chico cogía los papeles y los guardaba en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, arrugándolos en el proceso. Al menos los había cogido— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que querría ir a la patética fiesta de esos pobretones? —Harry suspiró y con cara seria y algo enojado dijo.

— Sabes perfectamente que los Weasley tienen, gracias a esa tienda, más dinero del que quizá hasta tú tienes Malfoy. No me mires así, sabes que es verdad. Y si te molesta no hubieras dicho nada —Draco cerró la boa y frunció los labios— Y la fiesta no va a ser patética. Seguro que cuando estábamos en Hogwarts oíste lo divertidas que eran las fiestas que Fred y George organizaban —Draco no dijo nada, Harry tenía razón pero no iba a decírselo— Tan solo quería decirte que podías venir, pensé que quizá te haría gracia, o ilusión o yo qué sé que. Pero veo que me he equivocado y que sigues siendo un idiota engreído.

— Ya te dije que nunca seríamos amigos.

— Y no te he dicho que quiera serlo. Tan solo que pensé en invitarte a una fiesta, a estar entre varios de tus _conocidos_.

— Claro —dijo Draco alzando los brazos con una sonrisa despectiva— Conocidos, que quieren verme _muerto_.

— No es verdad.

— Potter… déjame en paz. No sé por qué has vuelto a mi vida y has decidido seguir atormentándome, pero déjalo. Vete, no quiero volver a verte ¿de acuerdo? Si vuelves a pisar esta cafetería te denunciaré a la policía de acoso —añadió en un susurro amenazante. Pero Harry no lo oyó, su mente se había quedado procesando el "decidido seguir atormentándome"

— ¿Qué yo te atormento a ti? —dijo— ¿Te estás oyendo? ¿Quién fue el que pasó los primeros años en Hogwarts jodiéndome la vida, haciendo que me castigaran y me impidieran jugar a Quidditch para luego decidir que sería tan genial como su maldito padre? Haciéndose mortífago y atacando y torturando a pobres inocentes…

Los chicos no se habían percatado de ello pero, aunque hablaran en susurros tensos y llenos de rabio y enfado, toda la cafetería estaba observándoles, pues se habían puesto de pie y se miraban intensamente a tan solo pocos centímetros de distancia.

— No hables de lo que no tienes ni idea, Potter.

— Claro que tengo idea Malfoy. Eres un cobarde y un rastrero y siempre lo has sido. No sé por qué creí que habías cambiado, pero claramente no lo has hecho así que-

— Chicos… —les interrumpió una voz. Era Mary, con una mano en el hombro de cada uno y mirada preocupada—salid a fuera a calmaros un rato.

— No necesito calmarme —dijo Harry—Ya me iba.

— Yo estoy la mar de bien.

— Chicos… —volvió a decir Mary con una mirada que daba miedo—salid a fuera o me enfadaré. Estáis asustando a los clientes. O dándoles un espectáculo que os avergonzará dentro de unos minutos.

— Aquí tienes —Harry dejó sobre la mesa unas monedas y con la chaqueta en un brazo se fue. Draco seguía allí de pie, respirando con dificultad y las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas.

— Draco, tú también —El chico bufó enfadado y siguió a Harry, que estaba frente al escaparate abotonándose la chaqueta.

El chico le miró unos segundos pero no dijo nada, apartó la mirada y se puso los guantes. Draco cruzó los brazos fuertemente ante su pecho, hacía mucho frío en la calle y él tan solo llevaba una camisa con una camiseta debajo. Apretó los labios con fuerza para impedir que castañearan. Maldito Potter, era culpa suya, siempre era culpa suya, todo era culpa suya. El frío le había congelado el cerebro al parecer. Hasta que notó algo suave y cálido en el cuello y hombros. Alzó la mirada y se encontró los ojos verdes de Harry mirándole preocupados.

— Ves, esto sí puede ser, en parte, culpa mía —dijo sin más.

— En parte…—Draco observó de reojo qué era lo que Harry le había puesto sobre los hombros, su bufanda al parecer, aunque alargada y ensanchada.

— Mary nos está observando des de la caja. Creo que será mejor que hagamos ver que nos disculpamos.

— No pienso pedirte perdón.

— He dicho que lo hagamos ver —contestó Harry, con lo que sonrió y le tendió la mano. Draco sabía que todo eso era una farsa, pero el chico podría haberle engañado. Rió por debajo de la nariz y le estrechó la mano.

— No sé a que me recuerda esto…

— Ya, bueno. Supongo que ya puedes entrar en la tienda o vas a resfriarte —dijo Harry quitándole la bufanda. Draco esperó a que el chico se la colocara entorno a su cuello, empequeñeciéndola disimuladamente, para girarse hacia la puerta.

— No voy a ir a la fiesta. Solo para que lo sepas, y no estés esperando como una niña idiota —Harry suspiró.

— Haz lo que quieras Malfoy. Yo… no quiero que seamos amigos pero… Da igual, dile a Mary que siento el espectáculo. Adiós.

Harry empezó a andar calle abajo y Draco no dijo nada, tan solo se encogió de hombros y entró en la tienda, dispuesto a trabajar y a olvidar todo aquello.

Harry respiraba profundamente obligándose a si mismo a mantener la calma. Fuera lo que fuera que le había impulsado a tratar de hablar con Malfoy y hacerle ver que los dos podían llegar a ser amigos se había equivocado espectacularmente, esa escena en la cafetería lo mostraba claramente. Al menos ahora Harry lo sabía a ciencia cierta, aunque pudiera encontrar atractivo a Malfoy; esos ojos grises brillando con emoción esos labios rosados moviéndose frenéticamente, y esos dedos largos y pálidos estirándose y flexionándose… Nunca podría soportarle. Así que sería mejor volver a casa, acostarse en la cama y esperar hasta Navidad para salir de su habitación, quizá esos tres días le proporcionaban el tiempo que necesitaba para olvidar todas las absurdidades que había vivido esas semanas.

* * *

Mary no paraba de seguirle con la mirada y eso le ponía muy nervioso. Durante su descanso para comer estuvo a punto de llamar y decir que se encontraba mal, que se iba a casa a descansar, pero sabía que la chica no se lo creería y que no le dejaría hacerlo. Que le obligaría a ir a trabajar y encima le haría explicar todo lo que había sucedido con Harry. Quizá si hacía como que no había pasado nada, la chica no querría meter las narices. Y es que era imposible que Mary no hubiera visto la tensión entre ellos, esa conexión en sus miradas que indicaba que hacía años que se conocían, que quizá no había confianza precisamente entre ellos, pero sí una historia pasada conjunta que tenía mucho peso en sus vidas aun ahora.

Finalmente llegó la hora de cerrar y Draco cogió rápidamente la chaqueta y se dirigió hacia la puerta entre cerrada.

— Draco… Sé que seguramente no quieras hablar de ello pero quiero que sepas que me tienes para lo que haga falta —Draco paró en medio de la cafetería a oscuras y asintió, sin saber realmente si la chica le habría visto— Sé que no es mi sitio, y que probablemente ya me he metido más de lo que debería y que tampoco hace tanto que nos conocemos así que no puedo pretender saberlo todo de ti…

— Mary…

— Lo siento. Solo era eso, si un día quieres explicarme quién es ese Harry Potter y de qué le conoces, te escucharé encantada. Pero por favor no vuelvas a montar una escenita así…

— No va a volver, tranquila.

— Ya me lo imaginaba… —dijo la chica acercándose a él— ¿vamos? ¿quieres parar a tomar algo? —Draco negó con la cabeza— Como quieras. Y no me pegues pero… hacéis muy buena pareja.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado!

La semana que viene no creo que pueda actualizar, con fin de año y demases... así que el capítulo 7 lo colgaré el viernes siguiente, día 7 también xD

**Niea. **


	7. Chapter 7

Como pasa el tiempo... casi se me olvida subir el capi T_T

Pero por suerte aquí está! cortito pero dejando las cosas a punto de caramelo para que se vayan poniendo interesantes. Espero que os guste!

**7.- **

Los tres días hasta Navidad pasaron con calma y tranquilidad. Harry tenía comprados todos los regalos des de hacía días y dudaba tener el ánimo para encontrar un regalo ingenioso si no hubiera sido el caso. La pelea con Malfoy aun circulaba por su mente, cada día con menos fuerza pero empeñada en no dejarle descansar. A veces soñaba con él, con recuerdos de sus años a Hogwarts, y a veces simplemente creía verle por la calle, pero nunca era él. Y aunque lo hubiera sido ¿qué hubiera hecho Harry? No podía saludarle, no podía hablarle, no podía hacer nada.

El día de noche buena Harry se despertó de una pesadilla horrible, el recuerdo de su encuentro con Draco en los baños de sexto año, cuando había descubierto con terror el poder del hechizo Sectumsempra. Pero en el sueño no había llegado Snpae corriendo y con la furia brillándole en los ojos, nadie había oído sus gritos de socorro y Myrtle no había aparecido por ningún lugar para ayudarle, nadie había acudido a su rescate y Draco había muerto en sus brazos, con el pecho rojo de sangre, los ojos grises como el acero sin el brillo de la vida que siempre refulgía en ellos.

-¿Te encuentras bien Harry? —preguntó Luna al verle entrar esa mañana.

-He tenido una pesadilla —le dijo simplemente, vertiendo el café en una taza.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Harry se giró hacia ella y dio un largo sorbo, sospesando las posibilidades. Igual que Luna le había ayudado aquella tarde al descubrir que no era tan heterosexual como siempre había creído, quizá la chica también podría ayudarle ahora. ¿Pero qué le decía? Tendría que contarle cómo se había encontrado con Draco, y como había querido seguir viéndole sin razón alguna, y cómo finalmente todo había acabado explotando como era previsible y ahora por algún extraño motivo Harry se sentía triste, vacío y decepcionado.

-Ahora no… quizá. Tengo que aclarar las cosas conmigo mismo primero.

Luna asintió y se levantó, dejando su taza sobre la mesa. Observó a Harry durante unos segundos, con los ojos bien abiertos y el rostro inescrutable, y finalmente se acercó a Harry y le abrazó. El chico se sorprendió ante el inesperado gesto, pero rápidamente alzó sus brazos y rodeó la fina figura de Luna. Dejando ir un suspiro y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

-Pase lo que pase, tu puedes solucionarlo.

-Gracias Luna.

Estuvieron así un par de segundos más hasta que completamente coordinados, se separaron.

-Vaya, me encuentro mejor —dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro. Por cierto —dijo para cambiar de tema— Hermione ha llamado y dice que como nos presentemos antes de las cuatro y media nos maldice a todos.

-De acuerdo —dijo Harry con una sonrisa— Entonces mejor que me vaya a lavar y empiece a hacer las galletas.

El año anterior había preparado un bizcocho de chocolate para la cena de Noche Buena en casa de Hermione que había sido un éxito y para la comida de navidad en la Madriguera se decidió por unas pastas de té que deleitaron a todos los presentes, este año Harry tenía en mente varias hornadas de galletas de jengibre y un pastel de frutas. Sonrió y se puso a ello; observando la masa cobrar color y cuerpo, leyendo _El Profeta_ mientras ésta reposaba en la nevera y el horno se calentaba, crear diferentes figuras y formas y finalmente hornearlas y decorarlas. Era un proceso laborioso que a Harry le gustaba hacer sin magia, todo a mano, manchándose el delantal y hasta el pelo, quemándose si no iba con cuidado… Quién lo hubiera dicho, el elegido había salido pastelero.

Comió con Luna mientras las galletas se enfriaban y el delicioso aroma de canela aun impregnaba la cocina.

-Tienen muy buena pinta Harry. Seguro que están riquísimas.

-Eso espero, he probado una y realmente creo que han salido buenas.

Después de comer limpiaron la cocina para que Harry pudiera empezar a preparar el pastel para el día siguiente. Las horas pasaron con alarmante rapidez y eran poco más de las cuatro cuando Luna asomó la cabeza por el quicio de la puerta y avisó a Harry que sería mejor ir preparándose. El chico asintió y lo acabó de preparar todo, el bizcocho que haría la base de la tarta ya listo y todos los ingredientes e instrumentos necesarios para el siguiente paso bien alineados y preparados para ser usados. Se duchó y se vistió, trató de peinarse, pero como siempre resultó inútil, por distintos cortes de pelo que probara, su cabello restaba indomable.

Llegaron a casa de Ron y Hermione poco antes de las cinco y Ginny y Neville ya estaban allí. Se saludaron todos y se desearon Feliz Navidad iban a sentarse ya todos en la sala de estar cuando llegó el novio de Ginny y volvió a empezar la ronda de saludos. Harry tan solo le conocía de todo lo que Ginny y los demás le habían contado y de alguna fotografía que la chica le había enviado en verano de sus vacaciones en Berlín, pero si se hubiera cruzado con él por la calle no le hubiera reconocido. Se llamaba Eric y por suerte no reaccionó de manera exagerada al ser presentado a Harry.

-Vaya, es un honor conocerte al fin —dijo con una sonrisa, estrechó la mano de Harry y con tan solo una fugaz mirada a la cicatriz pasó a saludar a Luna.

-Harry, estás muy guapo ¿es nueva la camisa? —preguntó Hermione. Harry sintió que enrojecía y asintió. Era una camisa negra ligeramente ceñida y con unos pequeños bordados en plateado en los puños.

-Tú también estás muy guapa —la chica sonrió y se apartó un mechón de cabello que le tapaba los ojos.

-Dame las galletas, que las pondremos en una bandeja que he preparado—Harry le tendió las galletas, que había colocado en un gran plato que había encontrado y que había tapado con papel de seda blanco, y observó como se dirigía hacia la cocina.

-¿Vamos hacia a sentarnos? —preguntó Ron, y todos asintieron y le siguieron hasta la sala de estar.

-¿Todo bien Harry? —le preguntó su amigo sentándose a su lado.

-Claro ¿y tú?

-Genial, cansado con todo esto de cenas, comidas, regalos y fiestas pero oye, nos estamos haciendo adultos —Harry rió ante aquello y recorrió la estancia con la mirada.

-¡Ei, ese cuadro es nuevo! —dijo señalando la pintura que colgaba junto a la estantería y que mostraba un bonito faro al anochecer.

-Lo ha pintado Eric —dijo Ginny sonriendo orgullosa.

-Fue un regalo para el cumpleaños de Ron —dijo Hermione, que acababa de llegar de la cocina y traía la tetera, las tazas y las galletas de Harry flotando tras ella —a ver, haced sitio.

Luna se levantó de su sitio y dejó pasar a Hermione, pero la chica no volvió a sentarse, se fue hacia el cuadro de Eric, a observarlo desde muy cerca.

Así empezó la tarde, con el grupo de amigos tomando el té y rememorando viejos tiempos, Eric contando anécdotas de su trabajo como fotógrafo de bodas, bautizos y comuniones, y Luna haciendo sus extraños comentarios sobre los más dispares de los temas. Harry se sentía bien, aquellos a los que más quería, a los que consideraba su familia eran felices, que Ginny tuviera novio y se la viera la mar de enamorada no le dolía como había pensado que haría y estaba orgulloso de que Neville hubiera entrado en el instituto de herbología de Gales. Quizá por eso, por qué se sentía completamente relajado y feliz como no recordaba haberlo estado nunca, bebió un poco más de lo necesario.

Habían acabado de cenar y los restos del helado que había habido de postres iba derritiéndose poco a poco, Luna estaba jugando con la servilleta haciendo que se doblara en distintas formas y Ginny estaba medio dormida con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Eric. La conversación había llegado a un stop y no conseguía volver a arrancar, Harry no quería aquello, quería seguir hablando con sus amigos, así que decidió empezar un nuevo tema de conversación.

-El otro día me encontré con Draco —fue lo que dijo. Y no era eso lo que había planeado, si no más bien algo relacionado con el Quidditch o con que quizá volviera a Londres en verano para quedarse ya de una vez por todas. Las reacciones fueron instantáneas, todos le miraron, Ginny despierta de golpe y Luna haciendo aterrar al pegaso que había formado con la servilleta.

-¿Dónde?

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-¿Te dijo algo?

-Trabaja en una cafetería —contestó encogiéndose de hombros y sintiendo como enrojecía. No tenía que haber dicho nada.

-Vaya…

-Se lo tiene merecido. Suerte tuvo de no ir a la cárcel.

-Draco… Os referís a Draco Malfoy ¿no? —preguntó Eric, que no había ido a la escuela en Canadá.

-¿Le conoces? —preguntó Ginny asombrada.

-Bueno, cuando llegué a Londres quise saber un poco más de todo esto de la Gran Guerra y de Harry —dijo sonriendo tímidamente— Y en algunos libros sale mencionado él y su familia. No les pintaban demasiado bien. Pero si nombraban la gran enemistad que tenía con Harry.

-Animosidad es poco —dijo Neville— la de malas jugadas que le hizo a Harry...

-En esa familia son todos son escoria —dijo Ginny— ya te conté como su padre quiso matarme con el diario ese.

-Pijos, creídos… —murmuró Ron.

-Pues Draco parece haber cambiado de verdad —continuó Harry. Al parecer su cerebro había ido a dormir sin avisarle y no había nadie que censurara lo que salía por su boca.

-¿Entonces hablaste con él? —preguntó Hermione.

-Bueno, más o menos. No se le ve tan creído y si trabaja con muggles y vive como tal sin estar amargado digo yo que será porqué ha cambiado… Y no me ignoró, ni me maldijo, creo que solo me insultó una vez…

-Yo no me dejaría engañar —dijo Ron.

-Quizá no, pero no deja de ser curioso —dijo Harry con una leve sonrisa recordando como había acabado su última conversación con el rubio. Quizá éste había cambiado, pero eso no quería decir que fuera a llevarse bien con Harry así porque sí.

-Bueno, vamos a quitar la mesa —dijo Hermione levantándose de su silla. Harry se lo agradeció, si el silencio hubiera continuado solo Merlín sabía lo que podría haber añadido.

Harry llegó a casa cansado pero feliz. El incidente de la conversación sobre Malfoy flotando en algún lugar alejado de su memoria. Se puso el pijama, fue al baño y nada más tumbarse se durmió.

* * *

El día siguiente fue más de lo mismo; más comida, más bebida, más seres queridos rodeándole y sonriendo felices, más espíritu navideño rodeándolo todo. Por suerte no hubo más Malfoy.

Hacía tiempo que no pasaba unas Navidades tan agradables como aquellas, así que cuando llegó a casa después de comer decidió invitar a Luna a cenar, después irían a algún bar, a alguna fiesta navideña de las muchas que adornaban los pubs del Londres tanto muggle como mágico, Harry quería seguir pasándolo bien. Luna aceptó, pero con una condición.

-No te obligaré a que me contestes Harry, pero tengo que preguntarlo —Harry frunció el ceño ante el inusual pedido.

-Claro, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Qué opinas sobre Draco? ¿Te gusta?

Harry sintió que se le encogía el estómago, que el corazón empezaba a latirle con fuerza y que se le secaba la lengua. Había pensado sobre ello, pero se había dicho a si mismo que no era verdad. Ahora, escuchándolo de otra persona, con otra voz, Harry cayó en la cuenta que no podía negarlo más. Sin saber cómo, Draco se había hecho un sitio en su mente, apoderándose de ella y goteando, poco a poco, en su corazón.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-No hay nada que pueda hacer, así que no importa.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado!

Muchas gracias por comentar y favoritear :3 Todos los mensajes me alegran el día!

**Niea. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Aquí está el octavo capítulo! **

**Espero que os guste :3 El próximo será bastante tranquilo y sin grandes revelaciones pero a partir de ahora la cosa ya va encaminándose hacia el final (unos 5 capis más por lo menos xD)**

**8.-**

El local estaba lleno a rebosar, gente bailando, gente hablando, gente riendo, gente besándose, haciéndose fotos o simplemente descansando por unos momentos. La fiesta de fin de año de George estaba siendo un éxito.

Harry y Luna habían cenado en casa con Ron y Hermione y tras ello se habían dirigido a la fiesta para ayudar en los preparativos finales. Viejos amigos y conocidos habían ido llegando poco a poco; felicitando a George por el sitio, un local espacioso de dos pisos con dos amplios balcones que daban al extenso campo que rodaba el lugar y permitían una vista del cielo y las estrellas impresionante; por la decoración, si bien algo estridente ¿pero qué se esperaba de un Weasley? Y la comida y la música.

Harry bailó con Luna, con Hermione y con Ginny, estuvo largo rato debatiendo con Ron la nueva plantilla que los Cannons habían presentado para la nueva temporada y luego con Neville sobre su estancia en Menorca y el poco contacto que había tenido con la población maga del lugar. Se sentía tranquilo y relajado, feliz, buena música resonando en sus oídos, su cerebro ocupado en mantener conversaciones interesantes y su cuerpo en no pisar a su pareja de baile. El alcohol ayudándole a desinhibirse pero también recordándole lo sucedido el año anterior, manteniéndole alerta por si aparecía Ian, haciendo que su corazón diera un brinco cada vez que veía una cabeza rubia entre la multitud. Podía ser Ian, podía ser Draco, podía ser… cualquiera menos ellos, por qué uno estaba en Estados Unidos y el otro le había dejado muy claro que no iba a aparecer por allí. Aun y así Harry no podía dejar de saltar cada vez que en su mente aparecía una pequeña señal de alarma indicando a un elegante chico rubio.

Veinte minutos antes de las campanadas Harry decidió salir a que le diera el aire, le había entrado algo de morriña y tenía que seguir fresco durante toda la noche, mantenerse alegre y simpático durante toda la fiesta. Se dirigió al balcón de la izquierda, el más pequeño y por lo tanto menos visitado. Se dejó caer en uno de los bancos que había en él y dejó el baso casi vacío en el suelo. Cerró los ojos y se apoyó en el respaldo de madera, notando la fría brisa de invierno en la piel. En cada esquina había pequeños farolillos que irradiaban calor, pero no eran suficientes como para crear un ambiente lo suficientemente cálido. Al menos no nevaba. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y se quitó las gafas, doblándolas y colocándolas a su lado en el banco. Se masajeó el puente de la nariz y luego las sienes, el frío le había despejado la ente pero aun se sentía la cabeza ligeramente embotada. La música hacía reverberar las ventanas del balcón pero Harry aun podía distinguir qué canción estaba sonando. De repente sintió que alguien le observaba. Nadie había entrado después de él, así que eso quería decir que cuando él lo había hecho ya había habido alguien en el balcón, pero Harry, absorto en sus pensamientos, no le había ni visto. ¿Cómo había podido sobrevivir a Voldemort con esa grave falta de atención? Abrió los ojos y efectivamente, una figura se encontraba al otro lado, apoyada en la barandilla, de cara a él.

-Ei, lo siento, no me había fijado que hubiera nadie más — la sombra no contestó, tan solo alzó un brazo e hizo un extraño movimiento con él, Harry supuso que para restar importancia al asunto.

Harry miró a un lado y a otro y no vio a nadie más, respiró aliviado, no le hubiera gustado interrumpir a ninguna pareja… Quien fuera que estaba con él en el balcón seguía observándole atentamente y eso empezaba a ponerle nervioso. Harry cogió las gafas y se las puso, oyó una suave risa y extrañado fijó la vista en el extraño. No lo podía creer.

-Realmente tú vista está fatal eh Potter.

Era Draco. Draco Malfoy en el balcón de un local en el que se celebraba una fiesta a la que se había negado ir. Harry parpadeó un par de veces, aun sorprendido.

-¿Además de los ojos tienes algún problema cerebral del que nadie sabía nada hasta ahora? Buen trabajo ocultándolo. Bueno, no tanto… nunca me engañaste y lo sabes —Draco se curzó de brazos y se dirigió hacia Harry, quien le seguía con la mirada.

-Vete a la mierda Malfoy —fue lo que finalmente pudo decir. Y Draco se sentó a su lado.

-Creía que ya lo estaba…

Harry puso los ojos en blanco al ver la sonrisa burlona del rubio y se frotó las manos un par de veces para hacerlas entrar en calor.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No tendría que hacerla yo esta pregunta? Supongo que se trata del Gran Harry Potter buscando calma y privacidad tras largas horas de estar rodeado de fans que le adoran y que hacen cola para bailar con él, para que tan sólo les sonrían o les de la mano, ¿no se ha desmayado nadie aun? —Harry suspiró.

-No voy a ponerme a discutir. No quiero acabar el año y empezar el siguiente gritándole a nadie.

-Quedan más de diez minutos para eso, si es algo rapidito nos da tiempo —dijo el chico mirando el reloj. Harry dio gracias a ello y al frío, por qué sentía cómo sus mejillas empezaban a calentarse y enrojecerse.

-Y después dices que soy yo el que te hace la vida imposible… Y que te acoso. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Curiosear —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Claro.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio, la música resonando en el interior del local y el frío colándose en sus huesos. Pero por alguna extraña razón se estaba bien allí, así que ninguno se levantó ni hizo nada para que ese inesperado momento acabara. Oyeron risas y gritos extasiados de alguien que pasaba frente al balcón pero nadie entró. Harry miró su reloj, faltaban cinco minutos para las doce, y se preguntó si alguien le echaría de menos. Recordó el año anterior y supuso que no, que nadie lo haría. Aquello le relajó pero también le hizo sentirse solo, y a la vez empezó a ponerse nervioso recordando —lo poco que había resurgido tras los sueños— lo que había sucedido con Ian y sintiendo a Draco a su izquierda. Se frotó las manos una vez más y empezó a subir y bajar la pierna como si tuviera un muelle en el talón. Se puso la mano en la rodilla y paró. Sintió la mirada gris de Draco en su cuello y se giró para verle de frente. Draco alzó una ceja, rubia casi blanca, fina y elegante, a modo de pregunta y Harry tan solo sonrió tímidamente antes de volver a fijar sus ojos verdes en el extenso paisaje oscuro que tenía en frente.

Al cabo de un rato la música calló y la voz de George les llegó apagada.

-¡Queda poco más de un minuto para las doce y el nuevo año está apunto de llegar! Espero que todo el mundo tenga su bolsita de serpentinas, gorritos ridículos y matasuegras —George calló y todos los invitados gritaron algo indescifrable des del balcón en respuesta— El reloj iluminará los cuartos y luego irán apareciendo los números correspondientes a las campanadas junto con una posición que todos tendréis que imitar si queréis tener un buen año nuevo. ¿Listos? Allá vamos; primer cuarto…

Harry y Draco se miraron, dudando si entrar dentro o quedarse allí, si levantarse para recibir el año de manera solemne y más digna o seguir allí sentados, tranquilos y en silencio.

-Cuarto cuarto y… ¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Tres!

Los chicos seguían con los ojos clavados en el otro, ahora una leve sonrisa adornaba sus labios. Era ridículo que aquello estuviera ocurriendo de verdad, dos enemigos acérrimos sentados tan cómodamente en un banco en plena noche de fin de año sin hacer otra cosa que mirarse.

-¡Nueve! ¡Diez! ¡Once! —entonces Harry vio que Draco se acercaba a él y por un momento todo su cuerpo se tensó, alerta, por si era necesario defenderse de un ataque inesperado. Pero lo único que hizo el chico fue besarle en la mejilla— y ¡Doce! ¡Feliz año nuevo a todos!

Harry se llevó la mano a la mejilla y observó en silencio al chico frente a él.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, si no besas a nadie en fin de año tendrás mala suerte.

Harry asintió inconscientemente. Sí, lo sabía, pero no dejaba de ser una sorpresa que _Draco Malfoy_ le besara a él, a _Harry Potter_. Aunque fuera tan solo en la mejilla. Tan absortos el uno en el otro estaban, que no oyeron nada de lo que George anunció a continuación una vez el griterío de la gente se calmó, era el turno de los fuegos artificiales.

Aquellos ojos grises le miraban fijamente, no sabía si esperando algo o evaluándole, su estómago era un revuelto de tripas convertido en cemento de tanto que le pesaba, le costaba respirar y su boca empezaba a secarse. Trató de recuperar la calma, de ahogar las ganas de besar al chico que tenía delante suyo, por qué un beso en la mejilla podía considerarse un gesto amistoso y casto, pero lo que Harry ansiaba no era nada de aquello, lo que él quería era acariciar aquel sedoso cabello rubio mientras su lengua se adentraba en aquella boca de finos labios rosados y sus dientes los teñían de un rojo intenso… Cuando finalmente la valentía Gryffindor tomó el control de su cuerpo ignorando todo sentido común y Harry cerró los ojos para besar a Draco, la puerta del balcón de abrió y un montón de gente empezó a entrar.

Los chicos se levantaron de golpe, Harry maldiciéndose mentalmente por lo que había estado a punto de hacer pero agradeciéndole a quien fuera de que hubiera tardado tanto o la situación hubiera sido mil veces mucho más humillante. Unas manos se aferraron a su jersey des de detrás y Harry se giró para ver de quien se trataba.

-Draco ¿qué haces?

-Nadie sabe que estoy aquí, no quiero que me vean —dijo el chico en un susurro.

-Entonces… ¿cómo has entrado?

-Con un _confundus_ —contestó entre dientes. Harry tuvo que resistir las ganas de reír ante aquello y de repente una gran duda le asaltó ¿por qué razón había ido a la fiesta Draco entonces? Pero decidió no decir nada, no romper aquel extraño hilo que se había tejido entre ellos durante los últimos minutos.

-¡Y ahora es momento de deleitaros a todos con unos preciosos fuegos artificiales marca Weasley! Recordamos que tras ellos la fiesta seguirá a plena potencia hasta que salga el sol y a todos aquellos que hayan resistido se les dará un delicioso desayuno. Ahora miren todos al cielo…

El cielo se iluminó durante un segundo y un segundo más tarde la oscuridad que lo había envuelto todo cobró vida, todo tipo de colores formaban un cúmulo de formas y palabras. "Feliz Año Nuevo" danzaba sobre todos ellos cambiando de dorado a rojo a plateado a azul y dorado de nuevo, mariposas, dragones y unicornios iban apareciendo y rodeando el local despertando en los presentes graciosas caras de asombro con las bocas bien abiertas. Harry estaba tan concentrado en todo ello que no se dio cuenta de que Draco seguía con sus manos agarrando su jersey hasta que éste se acercó a Harry hasta casi apoyar su pecho en su amplia espalda.

-Potter, va a ser mejor que me vaya ya —le susurró en la oreja. Harry se giró rápidamente y su nariz se rozó durante un ínfimo instante con la de Draco, el chico se ruborizó y se le quedó mirando sin saber qué decir que no fuera "no te vayas, aun no te he besado, lo estaba pasando tan bien aquí contigo los dos solos y tranquilos…". Finalmente se acercó al rubio y le besó en la mejilla.

-Yo tampoco quiero tener mala suerte este año.

-¿Tú mala suerte? Los dioses no se atreverían ha hacerle eso a su protegido —le contestó el chico sonriendo. Harry frunció el ceño y le sacó la lengua, sabía que lo decía a modo de broma. Draco se separó de él y dio dos pasos antes de volver a girarse y decirle— Si quieres, puedes venir a la cafetería cuando quieras.

Harry asintió y le observó irse. Minutos después la multitud que poblaba los balcones y el terrado del local empezó a bajar de nuevo al calor de la fiesta y Harry se dejó llevar, tratando de no pensar más de lo debido en todo lo que había pasado. Había sido agradable y no quería ensombrecerlo con dudas.

Cuando chocó de cara con Ron y este le preguntó donde había estado le dijo que el alcohol no le había sentado muy bien y que había ido a tomar el aire, pero que por suerte había visto los espectaculares fuegos artificiales. Nada como alabar el trabajo de alguien para hacerle cambiar de tema de conversación.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado!

Como siempre muchisimas gracia spor todos vuestros comentarios y favoriteos! :D

**Niea. **


	9. Chapter 9

Primero de todo, permitidme decir que LO SIENTO MUCHO MUCHÍSISISISISISIMO T_T En febrero empecé las clases y las prácticas en la empresa y el tiempo se me fue de las manos, cuando quería escribir no me salía nada... Pero esto no podía continuar así que poco a poco me obligué a mi misma a seguir escribiendo y por fin aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

Espero que os guste, como dije es tranquilo y calmado pero ha salido más largo de lo que esperaba xD

**Capítulo 9.-**

La última semana de Harry en Londres pasó tan rápido que Harry empezó a dudar si tal percepción no habría sido fruto de algún hechizo o encantamiento.

El día después de fin de año lo pasó en casa, durmiendo hasta pasada la hora de comer y después con Luna, acurrucado en el sofá viendo capítulos de _Dr. Who._ No fue hasta que volvió a la cama para dormir de nuevo, que recordó las últimas palabras de Draco; "puedes venir a la cafetería cuando quieras". Y con ellas también vino el recuerdo de Draco acercándose, sus ojos fijos en los de Harry y rozando sus labios en su mejilla. Harry se llevó la mano a la cara, acariciando la piel ligeramente seca que empezaba a zumbar con el toque fantasma de esos labios imaginarios. Harry suspiró y sonrió, había sido una noche demasiado surrealista, sacada de entre las páginas del más desquiciado libro que adornara la más loca de las estanterías de la sección romántica de una abandonada librería. Pero había sido divertido, y por primera vez en años Harry se había sentido bien consigo mismo y con todo lo que le rodeaba, se había sentido vivo y _normal_. Y su parte Griffyndor quería tomar parte de la acción, aceptar el desafío que la vida le había presentado en aquella bandeja de plata. Puestos a pensar, había sido Draco el que le había besado primero, eso tenía que decir algo ¿cierto? Con aquello en la mente, la idea de ir a visitar al chico rubio en cuanto pudiera, y una sonrisa en los labios, Harry se durmió.

Pero al parecer, el mismo que había estado tramando todas las desgracias de su vida había decidido que sus vacaciones habían acabado e iba a continuar en su afán de hacerle la existencia imposible a Harry Potter. A la mañana siguiente Harry recibió una lechuza del Ministro de Magia para reunirse con él aquella tarde, haciendo así que todas las tareas del día tuvieran que ser hechas en la mañana, todas menos ir a visitar a Draco, claro. Que tendría que ser aplazada hasta el día siguiente no, el otro ya que Harry había quedado con Andrómeda y Teddy. Mientras fregaba la cocina, se le ocurrió que Draco y Teddy —y Andrómeda también por consiguiente— eran familia, lo que le hizo pensar si se conocerían, si el chico rubio habría ido a visitar el bebé fruto de dos personas que habían recibido tan solo malas miradas e insultos de su familia. Harry pensó que, si la conversación iba bien, quizá podría dejar caer algún comentario y actuar en consecuencia de las acciones de Draco.

El Ministro le hizo pasar a su despacho y le ofreció un té y unas pastas de chocolate que Harry aceptó con una sonrisa educada pero no probó hasta que se dio cuenta de que la "reunión informal entre dos viejos amigos" iba para largo. Kingsley le preguntó sobre su vida en Menorca, lo que hacía y si le gustaba, sobre sus estancias en Londres y cómo no era necesario que utilizara el avión, que harían todo lo posible para que pudiera aparecerse de forma segura. Pero Harry declinó la oferta, le contó lo bien que estaba viviendo su tranquila vida en la pequeña isla y no nombró en ningún momento los subversivos pensamientos que habían ido apareciendo durante los últimos días sobre volver una vez más y definitivamente, si no a Londres mismo, a Inglaterra. Por qué era eso lo que el Ministro quería, saber si volvería, si se quedaría allí en medio del Mediterráneo o volvería a cambiar de ubicación, y por mucho que le dijera a Harry que nada sucedía, que era simplemente para mantenerse informados y poder actuar en caso de que su propia seguridad fuera puesta en peligro, Harry se sentía atrapado, perseguido y enjaulado. Como si nada hubiera cambiado tras haber derrotado a Voldemort. Cuando Harry llegó finalmente a casa, Luna le calentó la cena y le preguntó si se encontraba bien. Harry asintió y le sonrió. Sí, todo estaba bien, simplemente se acercaba la hora de irse y les echaría de menos a todos.

Pasó el día con Andromeda y Teddy paseando por Sant James Park y observando a las ardillas corretear y acercarse a turistas que les daban de comer extasiados. Ver al pequeño correr también detrás de los animalillos, caerse y reír, volver a levantarse y seguir con su exploración de los árboles y arbustos, con las mejillas y la nariz rojas a causa del frío y el gorro morado que le tapaba el cabello multicolor, Harry se preguntó como podría Draco no querer acercarse a aquella parte de la familia. Era de locos. A media tarde, cuando estaban los tres tomando un té cerca de Picadilly, con Teddy reposando la cabeza sobre la mesa, cansado y medio dormido, sonó el móvil de Harry; Hermione le invitaba a la excursión que habían programado para el día siguiente; acercarse a Oxford, pasar el día tan solo ellos tres, Harry, Ron y Hermione, como en los viejos tiempos. Y Harry sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies cuando tuvo que aceptar, posponiendo una vez más su visita a Draco, por la falta de una escusa creíble que le permitiera no asistir y el sentimiento de culpa que le ahogaría de todas formas si decía que no. Cuando llegó a casa Luna estaba enfrascada en uno de los gruesos libros que había recibido para Navidad y Harry se ofreció a hacer la cena, durante la cual Luna volvió a preguntarle cómo se encontraba y en la que Harry volvió a contestar que bien, aunque con menos ánimos que el día anterior. Y mientras Harry se lavaba los dientes antes de ir a dormir se le ocurrió que a Luna podía contarle lo que le estaba sucediendo, que ella le escucharía y no le juzgaría, que la chica siempre le había comprendido y apoyado. Puestos a pensar en ello, era la única que sabía de una posible existencia, remota, de sus sentimientos amorosos hacia Draco. Pero era tarde y estaba cansado, mañana iría con Ron y Hermione y se lo pasaría bien, al día siguiente visitaría a Draco aunque el cielo se tiñera con la marca oscura, y al otro día… se prepararía para marchar.

* * *

Sorprendentemente, la excursión a Oxford consiguió relajar a Harry. Tal y como había dicho Hermione por teléfono, hacía mucho, quizá demasiado, que no salían ellos tres solos a la aventura, a visitar algún sitio bonito y recordar viejas vivencias, bromas y recuerdos que les hacían reír y suspirar, mirar al pasado con una nostalgia agradable y no con pena ni temor. Harry quería mucho a Neville, a Ginny y a Luna, pero con ellos tres nunca era lo mismo. Consiguió desconectar tanto de lo que le bullía en la cabeza últimamente que casi ni pensó en Draco —y por suerte ninguno de sus amigos quiso hablar del tema. Bien pensado aquello era lo mejor, porqué de otro modo hubiera acabado contándolo todo y aun no estaba preparado. Ni para salir del armario —aunque fuera tan solo medio pie, pues Draco le gustaba pero por ello no dejaban de gustarle las mujeres también— ni para confesar que aquello era a causa del joven Malfoy.

Cuando empezó a anochecer y los tres iban de vuelta al bar por el que habían llegado a Oxford, Harry sintió los pies arrastrarse ligeramente por el camino empedrado, el corazón hundirse en su pecho; en dos días volvía a Menorca e iba a echar de menos a sus amigos, a Inglaterra, el té y el frío… Pero tenía que volver, allí tenía su piso, las clases de cocina, el gimnasio, incluso otros amigos a los que había cogido cariño también. Quizá, se dijo, al acabar el verano, podía volver definitivamente. Irse a Cardiff, Bristol o Liverpool, al mismo Oxford o incluso más al norte, cerca de Hogwarts, en Escocia. Seguro que allí también había pisos a los que mudarse, clases de cocina y gimnasios a los que apuntarse. Y sus amigos ya estaban allí. Draco… no podía contar con ello, era una estupidez, al menos no antes de encontrarse con él tras fin de año, tras una discusión y un beso del que Harry aun ignoraba el sentido completo.

Llegaron al Caldero Chorreante y salieron a la calle muggle para despedirse, demasiado tarde y demasiado cansados como para tomar algo en una cafetería y provocar un encuentro casual que ayudara a Harry a abordar el tema de Malfoy con sus amigos.

- Harry, espero que siga todo bien por Menorca —dijo Hermione con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y una sonrisa triste— Sabes que te echaremos de menos.

- Lo sé, yo también a vosotros.

- Recuerda que iremos a verte para Pascua ¿de acuerdo? — dijo Ron dándole un par de palmaditas en el hombro.

- Lo recordaré, y limpiaré el apartamento y prepararé la cama de invitados —dijo Harry con una sonrisa— y pensaré en un recorrido turístico para amenizar la semana.

Hermione se tiró a sus brazos y le abrazó fuertemente, una vez se separó de él Ron le tendió la mano y se la estrechó con fuerza. Se dijeron adiós una vez más y Harry se fue hacia la estación de metro más cercana mientras ellos volvían al Caldero Chorreante para irse a casa también.

* * *

Cuando Harry llegó al piso no había rastro ni de Luna ni de la cena, así que Harry fue a la habitación a dejar el abrigo, los guantes y la bufanda y entró en la cocina para ver una nota de su amiga colgando de la nevera avisándole de que llegaría tarde y de que se hiciera lo que quisiera para cenar sin preocuparse de ella o que pidiera una pizza. Harry abrió la nevera y se decidió por un sándwich de jamón y queso y un yogurt, no tenía mucha hambre.

Se dejó caer en el sofá e hizo zapping hasta que encontró una película que apenas acababa de empezar, una comedia romántica de las típicas que por alguna extraña razón le convenció para que no volviera a cambiar de canal. Pocos minutos antes de que acabara, Luna llegó, con las mejillas rojas por el frío y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Vaya Luna ¿y esa sonrisa? —dijo el chico sonriendo también.

- Hola Harry ¿todo bien? —respondió la chica.

- Sí, todo bien —y por primera vez en los últimos días la respuesta fue completamente honesta— ¿y tú? ¿Con quién has ido a cenar? —La chica se ruborizó y fue hacia su habitación para quitarse el abrigo. Harry, detrás de ella, se quedó en el umbral de la puerta.

- ¿Recuerdas antes de Navidad, la reunión que tuve con el periódico para repasar los especiales sobre plantas medicinales y animales salvajes? —Harry asintió, algo de aquello le sonaba vagamente familiar— Pues allí conocí a Rolf, y tras un par de conversaciones telefónicas y reuniones de trabajo… Me pidió para salir.

- ¡Luna eso es genial! —dijo Harry con una amplia sonrisa— tienes que contármelo todo, ¿la cita ha ido bien verdad? No te querrá solo para que le sigas publicando sus artículos o estudios o…

- Harry, ha ido bien —dijo la chica acercándose a él— No tienes de qué preocuparte.

- Claro que sí —exclamó el chico siguiendo a su amiga hacia la cocina. Nunca había visto a Luna salir con nadie, ni tan siquiera estaba seguro de que la chica hubiera tenido un novio antes, y sabiendo lo que mucha gente pensaba de ella y de las bromas de las que había sido víctima en Hogwarts, Harry no podía más que preocuparse por ella.

- Hagamos un trato —dijo Luna de repente, con la cabeza en la nevera buscando el zumo de zanahoria— Yo te cuento todo lo que quieras saber, si tu me cuentas lo que yo quiero saber.

Harry sintió cómo palidecía ante aquello. No hacía ni veinticuatro horas había pensado en eso mismo, contarle a Luna todo lo que pensaba sobre su situación amorosa, sus complicados sentimientos sobre quedarse en Inglaterra o en Menorca, pero de pensar en ello a hablar de ello, había un paso gigantesco que Harry temía avanzar. Ni él mismo estaba seguro de qué era lo que sentía hacia la mitad de todos sus problemas. Luna se sirvió un vaso y ofreció otro a Harry, pero el chico negó con la cabeza. Luna guardó el zumo de nuevo en la nevera y alzó las cejas, esperando la respuesta de Harry.

- Está bien. Pero sabes que nada sale de estas cuatro paredes —cedió con un suspiro.

Así fue como Harry se encontró vertiendo palabra tras palabra y acontecimiento tras acontecimiento sobre la mesa de la cocina, con Luna escuchándole atenta y asintiendo a intervalos aleatorios, sonriendo cuando Harry se ruborizó mientras contaba cómo Draco le había besado en fin de año y cómo él mismo había correspondido el gesto sin saber exactamente qué había querido decir el chico rubio con aquello. Pero lo más importante fue que la chica no estaba enfadada porqué Harry quisiera ser amigo de Malfoy, ni tan siquiera porqué al parecer Harry se había enamorado de la comadreja.

- Siempre tuvisteis una relación muy importante, un lazo que os unía con fuerza. Eso no se puede negar, vínculos así tienen un poder del que muy pocos son conscientes —dijo Luna finalmente, con las campanas anunciando la media noche de fondo— Ha pasado el tiempo y el hilo que fue cortado tras la guerra con tu marcha a Menorca siente su otra mitad —y ante aquella palabra Harry no pudo más que estremecerse. Draco no era su media naranja, ni su otra mitad, ni su mejor parte, ni ninguna de aquellas moñerías que la gente decía sobre sus parejas. Sobre todo porqué Draco no era su pareja, y nunca lo sería. Ahora que lo había soltado todo, Harry era consciente de lo ridícula que era la situación en la que se había metido. _Surrealista _y ridícula. Seguro que si en vez de en la cocina con su amiga estuviera en la consulta de un psicólogo, éste le hubiera dicho a Harry que simplemente estaba proyectando en Draco sus ansias de volver a la acción, que finalmente su cuerpo se había cansado de la tranquilidad y la inactividad, y su cerebro había buscado la situación más complicada para Harry con la que sentirse de nuevo alerta y en peligro. Algo que le hiciera vibrar, bullir la sangre y sentirse vivo. Siete años viviendo en peligro constante tenían que pasar factura de una forma u otra. Pero de fondo Luna seguía hablando y Harry se obligó a escucharla, era su turno— y quiere unirse a ella, quiere volver a sentirse vivo, volver a sentir aquella energía fluir a través de él. Quizá solo echas de menos las peleas, quizá lo que sientes no es atracción romántica. Pero no pierdes nada visitándole mañana antes de que te vayas y comprobándolo, ¿cierto?

Harry asintió, pensando que Luna bien podía tener razón, que quizá más que añorar el estar en alerta constante, lo que su mente echaba de menos eran las peleas infantiles de antaño. Como había dicho Luna, su relación con Draco había sido larga e importante en su vida, aunque siempre había creído que una vez el rubio desapareciera de su vida todo sería mucho mejor.

continuará...

* * *

No puedo creer que después de meses sin escribir lo deje aquí, vais a matarme T_T

Pero aun y así quiero decir que **MUCHAS GRACIAS** a todos los que habéis comentado y favoriteado la historia, incluso los que solo leen sin decir nada, puesto que sin vosotros este capítulo no hubiera visto la luz. Así pues, os dedico el capítulo, el fic entero, vuestra escena o frase favorita, lo que queráis, es vuestro ;)

**Niea.**


	10. Chapter 10

Aquí está el siguiente capi~ Por fin, la conversación de Harry y Draco! Espero que os guste, se me fueron un poco los dedos y ha quedado todo bastante más largo de lo que esperaba xD

**NOTA:** Por si acaso, que nadie se ofenda, no tengo nada en contra de la música country. Es más, hay muchas canciones de este estilo que me gustan. Pero simplemente fue el primer estilo de música en el que pensé que a Draco no le gustaría. Aunk tmb culpo a _Leverage_ y a Christian Kane XD

**10.- **

Cuando Harry despertó aquella mañana, esperaba haber recibido un mensaje durante la noche diciéndole que se le necesitaba en algún sitio muy importante, incluso dentro de la ducha esperaba que de repente sonara el teléfono con alguien al otro lado de la línea invitándole a un gran evento que no podía perderse. Cuando salió de casa, se pasó el trayecto des del edificio hasta el metro mirando el cielo en busca de la marca oscura que le obligara a volar hacia Hogwarts, una vez bajo tierra creyó que el metro se estropearía y le dejaría allí tirado, en medio de la oscuridad y rodeado de extraños. Algo iba a pasar para que Harry no pudiera ver a Draco. Pero nada sucedió, y ahora el chico estaba frente a la cafetería tratando de relajarse y pensar en una escusa mejor que "dijiste que podía venir. Y quería hablar contigo" con la que enfrentarse a Draco. Tras largos minutos de reflexión y aun con la mente en blanco, Harry se adentró en el establecimiento con paso decidido. Pasara lo que pasara, trató de convencerse, no importaba. Mañana volvía a Menorca y no vería a Draco en mucho tiempo.

Se sentó en una de las sillas del fondo tal y como le gustaba hacer cuando el local no estaba demasiado lleno y tras un rápido vistazo a la carta —a estas alturas se la sabía casi de memoria— se decidió por un chocolate caliente y una magdalena. El chico asiático que había visto el día que Draco tenía fiesta se le acercó para tomarle nota, Harry le comunicó su pedido y antes de que el chico se fuera le paró.

- Perdona, ¿está Mary?

- No, hoy es su día de fiesta.

- Ah, vale —Harry había querido despedirse de la chica, le había caído bien. Entonces, de golpe y casi preso del pánico preguntó— ¿Y Draco?

- Está en la trastienda hablando por teléfono —le contestó con la misma voz monótona pero educada. Harry creyó que tantas preguntas podían levantar sospechas en el chico y quizá mostrar a Harry como a un acosador loco, por lo que decidió presentarse.

- Soy Harry, un amigo.

- Yuki —le dijo el chico, y tras asentir casi imperceptiblemente se giró y se fue hacia la barra para preparar el pedido de Harry y seguir atendiendo a los clientes.

Harry se quedó mirando la puerta que debía de dar a la trastienda, pues estaba marcada con la típica placa de "sólo personal autorizado", e imaginó a Draco hablando por teléfono. Recordó a Arthur Weasley y todas las extrañas conversaciones que habían tenido sobre aparatos y tecnología muggle, lo mucho que le había costado al hombre entender algunos aspectos de lo que había sido hasta entonces la vida cotidiana y monótona de Harry, ¿había tenido los mismos problemas Draco? ¿Quién le había enseñado a utilizar el móvil? ¿e Internet? La televisión, el cine, el metro, los aparatos de cocina, el lavadora, el patito de goma… Ante aquello Harry tuvo que contener una carcajada; la imagen de Draco en la bañera con un patito de goma era por lo menos ridícula. Aunque bien mirado, Draco en la bañera, toda aquella piel pálida perlada por el agua, el cabello rubio ligeramente oscurecido por la humedad pegándosele a la frente y al cuello… Yuki llegó justo entonces para salvarle de sus propios pensamientos y de las fantasías que jamás creyó tener.

- Gracias.

- De nada.

Vio marchar al chico y justo cuando iba a dar el primer sorbo al chocolate hirviendo la puerta de la trastienda se abrió, llamando su atención. Draco salió por ella con una expresión poco amigable. La puerta se cerró tras él y Harry le vio murmurar algo entre dientes mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello, despeinándole ligeramente. No sabía si saludarle y darse a conocer o esperar a que Draco le viera, se decidió por lo segundo. Era mejor esperar a que el rubio se calmara, y así Harry podría aprovechar el tiempo para armarse de valor y pensar algún tipo de conversación inofensiva que mantener. Pero el cabello del chico había quedado revuelto por detrás, varios mechones de de la nuca dispersos en todas direcciones y Harry no pudo más que sonreír ante aquello y recordar los diferentes cortes de pelo que Draco había llevado durante los años de colegio. Engominado hacia atrás —como el vampiro ese de la serie muggle que tanto le había gustado a Nuria— durante los primeros años, suelto y algo largo después, con la ralla a un lado todo serio, y ahora un poco más corto y con algo de cera para que quedara elegantemente despeinado. No como su pelo, pensó Harry, que seguía indomable. Lo gracioso era que siempre había pensado que Draco acabaría dejándose crecer el cabello como su padre, Harry trató de imaginárselo y negó con la cabeza, Draco estaba mucho mejor así.

Dio un nuevo sorbo al chocolate y quitó el envoltorio de papel blanco a la magdalena antes de morderla. Como siempre, estaba deliciosa, y Harry sintió como añoraba sus clases y todos los instrumentos de pastelería que tenía en el piso. Suspiró y se dijo que no pensara en ello, que ahora tenía que procurar hablar con Draco, partir hacia Menorca habiendo hecho todo lo posible por establecer una amistosa y educada relación con el chico, y después ya tendría tiempo para decidir qué quería hacer con su vida y su recientemente descubierto interés por el sexo masculino. Alzó la mirada y vio a Draco dirigirse hacia él. Tragó saliva y los restos de magdalena que aun tenía en la boca y respiró hondo.

- Hola —dijo

- Hola —Draco se sentó, con la espalda recta y las manos reposando encima de la mesa una encima de la otra. Harry percibió su nerviosismo y junto a él cómo había algo que el chico quería añadir pero por algún extraño motivo estaba callando.

- ¿Quieres que siga con las protocolarias preguntas de qué tal y cómo estás, o quieres decirme lo que realmente estás pensando? —El único signo que indicó a Harry que había acertado fueron los ojos de Draco, abriéndose ligeramente más de lo normal junto a un gracioso movimiento de las aletas de la nariz. Harry sonrió e hizo un ademán con la mano indicándole al chico que se decidiera.

- Bueno, digamos que… Supongo que al gran Harry Potter le gusta hacerse esperar. Alargar la tensión y el dramatismo, no sé como no pensé que tardarías una semana en venir.

- ¡Han sido tres días! —Había muchas más cosas que Harry quisiera haber dicho, pero no creía que fueran las adecuadas dadas las circunstancias. ¿Draco le había estado esperando? —Eres un exagerado. Y es a ti a quien le gusta el drama.

- Lo que tú digas… ¿qué te ha hecho decidirte a visitar nuestra humilde cafetería, entonces?

- ¿Quieres decir además de que como quien dice me invitaste tú? Oh bueno, pues ya sabes, el chocolate, las pastas, Mary… aunque el otro chico me ha dicho que hoy tiene fiesta.

- ¡Yo no te invité! —Harry se le quedó mirando unos segundo hasta que Draco desvió la mirada y cogió una de las servilletas de papel para que sus dedos nerviosos tuvieran algo con lo que juguetear.

- Y supongo que despedirme de ti estaría en alguno de los primeros sitios en la lista.

- Así que vuelves al calor del Mediterráneo —Harry asintió y atrajo la taza de chocolate hacia él, dejándola reposar junto a sus labios pero sin beber— No puedo decir que no te entienda. Estoy empezando a echar de menos las vacaciones en Hawai, la verdad.

- ¿Hawai? ¡uau! Tiene que ser precioso.

- La verdad es que sí.

- ¿Nunca te quemaste con tanto sol? —y antes de que Draco pudiera decir nada más. dio un largo sorbo al chocolate y sonrió.

- Hay hechizos para eso… —pero Harry notó que el rubio se había ruborizado ligeramente.

- ¿Surfeas? —y aunque la pregunta había sonado de lo más insignificante en su cabeza, algo de lo más normal que uno pudiera preguntarle a la persona a quien está tratando de conocer, Harry se dio cuenta rápidamente de que aquello, con Draco, había resultado ser todo lo contrario.

- No —fue todo lo que contestó, dejando la servilleta arrugada encima de la mesa y enderezándose de nuevo, recto y formal. Harry estuvo tentado de disculparse, seguramente surfear no era algo que los Malfoy, o los magos en general, creyeran era algo digno de aprender.

El silencio se hizo presa de ellos, incomodo y pesado, provocando en Harry ganas de darse cabezazos contra la pared. Quizá si hacía eso Draco se animaría y sonreiría y olvidaría lo que quisiera Merlín estaba en esos momentos en sus pensamientos.

- Puedes venir a verme si quieres —dijo finalmente sin saber cómo ni por qué y dudando que fuera más saludable que darse de cabeza contra la pared— A Menorca digo, disfrutar de la calma durante un fin de semana si quieres.

- Vaya —contestó Draco con una risa amarga— Gracias, pero no puedo. No se me permite salir del país ¿sabes? Realmente ni tan siquiera de la ciudad… —Harry quiso decir algo, las ganas de disculparse de nuevo en la punta de la lengua (maldito hábito nacido con los años de tiranía Dursley) pero Draco volvía a murmurar por lo bajo, algo sobre su madre y Milán.

- ¿Draco? —estaba a punto de posar su mano sobre la del chico cuando este pareció volver a la realidad y clavó su mirada fría como el acero en él. Harry cerró la mano que tenía a medio camino y tras unos segundos cogió una de las migas de magdalena que tenía sobre el plato y se la llevó a la boca.

- Sabes, Potter, no entiendo qué coño es lo que estamos haciendo aquí. Tú y yo. Tú tendrías que estar con la Weasley planeando la nueva manada de niños pelirrojos que asolarán Hogwarts, o en el Ministerio de Magia, rompiendo récords por ser el Auror más joven jamás graduado de la academia o yo qué sé. Empezando una religión o hasta apareciendo drogado y borracho en las noticias por qué ya no tienes la fama de antaño y harías cualquier cosa por volver a ver tu cara rajada en los periódicos. Yo tendría que estar en prisión, odiándote, o muerto, o mejor aun, en mi mansión lejos de aquí, con muchísimo dinero que me abriera las puertas que yo quisiera y me diera todo lo que deseara. Pero no, tú vives como un muggle en una isla a kilómetros de aquí para que nadie te moleste, alejado de todo, y por alguna extraña razón que sólo Morgana puede entender, te portas bien conmigo después de todo lo que hemos vivido y yo estoy consintiéndolo, igual que acepto que controlen cada hechizo que sale de mi varita y cada paso que doy más allá de los límites de la ciudad. ¡Estoy trabajando con un sueldo poco más que decente y viviendo en un piso casi más pequeño que mi baño en la mansión! —Draco cogió aire, dejándolo todo en silencio por unos cortos segundos y Harry no dijo nada, sospechando que aun habían muchas más palabras esperando ver la luz— Yo lo soporto, y todo para que pasen los cinco años y nos dejen en paz, nos devuelvan la parte de nuestro dinero que no se quedó el Ministerio y podamos recuperar parte de nuestra libertad. ¿Y qué hace ella? Decide que quiere ir a Milán, ¡que quiere ser diseñadora de zapatos! ¡Los zapatos no merecen ser vigilada las veinticuatro horas y que te quiten la varita!

Finalmente Draco calló, respirando erráticamente y con las mejillas rojas debido a la excitación y al enfado. Los hombros caídos y el respaldo de la silla soportando el peso de su cuerpo. El chico se pasó una mano por el cabello y respiró profundamente un par de veces. Parecía que estaba calmándose, Harry vio como se pasaba la lengua por los labios, y sin pensar en otra cosa, le acercó la taza de chocolate tibio.

- No me gusta el chocolate a la taza —dijo con voz cansada— ¿Qué pasa? Hay mucha gente a quién no le gusta… —contestó ante la cara de asombro de Harry, poniéndose a la defensiva.

- Vale, vale… —se disculpó el chico alzando las manos a modo de rendición. ¿Y ahora qué decía? ¿Qué podía salir de sus labios que mejorara esa situación? Tenía que decir algo o Draco era capaz de levantarse y dar por acabada la conversación, y si eso ocurría Harry nunca se lo perdonaría a si mismo— Es normal que no quieras que tu madre pase por… tantas dificultades, Draco. Pero tienes que entenderla, si es lo que realmente quiere hacer ¿qué mejor manera de tratar de olvidar todo lo que ha sucedido?

- El chico no contestó en seguida, ni enfadado, ni gritando, ni marchándose corriendo de la mesa. Siguió con la mirada clavada en algún punto a la derecha de Harry, o quizá mucho más lejos en el espacio y el tiempo. Finalmente, Draco cogió aire y contestó.

- Ya lo sé _Harry_, ya lo sé —el aludido pestañeó un par de veces al oír su nombre sin ser acompañado por su apellido, era extraño, oírlo con esa voz— Yo solo… quería ser yo quien arreglara las cosas de la familia. Quien recuperara el honor y el buen nombre. Hacer algo bien por una vez en la vida…

Harry se sintió enrojecer, vergonzoso y culpable por haber hecho salir aquella faceta vulnerable y tan humana del chico.

- Aun puedes. Seguro que hay miles de cosas que puedes hacer sin quebrantar el acuerdo con el Ministerio. Ir a clases muggles de economía o organización de empresas, no sé, lo que sea que te gustaría estudiar… Ser el primero de la clase, ligarte a la chica más guapa de clase y volver a ser la envidia de todo el mundo, seguro que incluso meterte con los demás estudiantes te está permitido. Aunque no te lo recomiendo.

Ahora Draco le miraba a él, con una fina ceja rubia levantada y expresión escéptica.

- Pues estudia baile, lígate a un modelo de ropa interior, adopta tres niñas y crea un grupo de country, ¡yo que sé!

- Ceja levantada y mirada escéptica fueron borradas de la cara de Draco por la carcajada más sincera, clara y contagiosa que Harry jamás hubiera escuchado.

- ¿Country? En serio Potter… ¿no podías haber escogido algo peor? —Harry se encogió de hombros y se aclaró la garganta.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con Harry? Creía que después de tanto tiempo habíamos olvidado nuestro pasado tormentoso y empezado de nuevo —De acuerdo, se dijo, quizá Malfoy no era el único a quien le gustaba dramatizar.

- Hm... no, no lo creo _Potter._

- Como quieras, pero seguro que el sombrero vaquero te queda muy bien, _Malfoy_.

- ¿Cómo osas dudarlo? En mi todo queda bien, incluso si es _sólo_ el sombrero vaquero.

Cuando las palabras del chico fueron registradas por ambos cerebros, los dos chicos callaron y sintieron cómo enrojecían, y aun más al ver en el otro su propia reacción. De repente Draco se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y se levantó.

- Mejor sigo trabajando…

- Eh, un momento D-, Malfoy —Harry se levantó también y le miró a los ojos, grises como un cielo tormentoso— Todo lo que he dicho todos estos días va en serio. Yo tampoco entiendo muy bien por qué… hablo contigo. Y di lo que quieras y métete conmigo si así lo deseas, pero siento que has cambiado, sigues siendo un creído y un borde, pero creo que si los dos lo intentamos puede salir algo decente de aquí. Y si quieres salir de la ciudad o del país para ver a tu madre, o para pasar las vacaciones, me lo dices y hablaré con el Ministerio, si quieres venir a verme hasta dormiré en el sofá para que su majestad no se queje. No querías tener mala suerte este año, y yo tampoco quiero que la tengas. Que vaya muy bien —acabó Harry, tendiéndole la mano para que la estrechara y tirando por la borda cualquier esperanza que hubiese tenido de que Draco creyera que su rubor aun se debía al comentario anterior.

- Te das cuenta de que si ahora rechazara tu mano el mundo viviría una gran escena de venganza e ironía, ¿cierto? —Pero el chico estrechó la mano de Harry de todas formas.

- Lo dicho, sigues siendo un insoportable.

- Y sé que no querrías que fuera de otro modo —dijo Draco mientras Harry se ponía la chaqueta y sacaba la cartera de uno de los bolsillos. Uno junto al otro se dirigieron hacia la caja.

- No tientes a la suerte, Malfoy.

- Que vaya bien, Harry —se despidió Malfoy, dejando al chico frente a Yuki y con los ojos como platos. Una pareja de adolescentes acababan de sentarse y fue a atenderles.

Yuki le dijo a Harry cuánto era su cuenta y Harry le tendió un billete.

- ¿Oye, tienes una hoja de papel? ¿Se lo das a Mary cuando venga mañana de acuerdo? —El chico asintió, y tras darle el cambio le acercó el bloc de notas y el bolígrafo con los que apuntaba los pedidos. Harry escribió una pequeña carta despidiéndose de Mary y dejándole su e-mail por si acaso— Muchas gracias. Adiós.

Harry se puso los guantes y se dirigió a casa de Luna para hacer el equipaje y pasar su último día en Londres durante lo que sería, seguramente, mucho tiempo. Pero por algún extraño motivo aquello no le apenaba tanto como los días anteriores. Seguramente por qué había hablado con Draco, y comprobado que el chico había cambiado y madurado, que tenía sentimientos y que algunos de ellos eran extraños y complicados como los del mismo Harry. El chico sentía, por increíble que pareciera, que los dos estaban más cerca de lo que jamás habían estado.

* * *

Draco volvió a la barra cinco minutos después de oír como Harry se despedía de Yuki. Aun no podía creer que aquella conversación hubiera sucedido después de tantos días que, incluso bajo amenaza de tortura negaría había estado esperando, que hubiera abierto parte —por suerte— de su corazón al maldito Harry Potter. Con sus ojos verdes refulgentes detrás de aquellas gafas que le animaban a confesar, que le prometían sinceridad y amabilidad, con su cabello negro despeinado aniñándole la cara pálida y aun ligeramente redondeada, con los labios finos y rosados que sonreían ante la más mínima broma. Tenía que aceptarlo, el niño de oro era realmente una buena persona, nada de falsedades ni máscaras. Y también estaba loco, hablando con Draco y prometiéndole ayuda. Quizá era debido a la exposición solar a la que había estado sometido. O su nuevo cometido como salvador del mundo...

- Así que este es tu famoso Harry. Pobre Mary, se lo ha perdido —Draco se giró bruscamente ante las palabras de su compañero.

- No es mi Harry, ¿cuántas veces le tengo que decir a la cotilla esta que no hay nada entre nosotros?

- Nadie ha dicho que haya algo entre vosotros —dijo Yuki colocando bien los últimos cruasanes que quedaban en el expositor— Sólo que a ti te gustaría que fuera tuyo. Y dudo que él se opusiera, la verdad.

- De acuerdo…Pero lo que no entendéis ninguno de los dos, es que no somos amigos, siempre nos hemos odiado y encima Potter no es gay —Yuki se encogió de hombros.

- Primero, más morbo y segundo, eso nunca se sabe. Tendrías que haberle invitando a comer, o a cenar mejor, y besarle al despediros, y así verías de una vez que Mary y yo tenemos razón —ante las palabras de su compañero Draco recordó el beso de fin de año y el fuerte impulso que había tenido que retener para que sus labios no se fueran de la ruta marcada hacia la mejilla de Harry— ¡Lo has hecho! Le has besado.

- ¡¿Cómo? No, yo no…

- No lo niegues, lo has hecho, se te nota en los ojos.

- No pienso hablar de eso… —Draco cogió uno de los trapos que había debajo de la máquina registradora y se fue a limpiar mesas, aunque no hubiera ninguna sucia.

Se había obligado a si mismo a no pensar en la noche de fin de año. La locura de la que había sido preso y que le hizo ir a la fiesta de los Weasley, ver a Potter aparecer en el balcón y que no le reconociera, la conversación corta y tranquila que habían mantenido, y el beso. Algo que había nacido de lo más profundo de entre sus entrañas y a lo que no había podido resistirse, una escusa perfecta para poder sentir la piel del chico bajo sus labios, algo con lo que convencerse a si mismo de que ese encaprichamiento con Harry Potter era una mala idea. Pero el Gryffindor había decidido corresponderle el gesto, sonreírle y alimentar sus fantasías. No podía creer cómo el mundo y la vida podían ser tan crueles. Si algún día sus sentimientos salían a la luz, todos reirían con ganas ante ellos, nombrando a la ironía y al karma, diciendo lo mucho que se lo merecía por haber sido siempre tan cabrón. Y lo peor, era que Potter se portaba bien con él, realmente no se le veía con segundas intenciones, ¿cómo podía ser tan inocente? La gente no cambiaba tan fácilmente… y si lo hacía nadie le creía, seguían mirándole por encima del hombro, con el ceño fruncido esperando a que hiciera un paso en falso y cometiera un error que demostrara que siempre habían estado en lo correcto.

Draco estrujó con fuerza el trapo y siguió limpiando las mesas.

**continuará...**

* * *

Bueeeeno, hasta aquí XD

Espero que os haya gustado! :3 **Muchas gracias** a todos por comentar y favoritear! soys los mejores ;)

**Niea.**


	11. Chapter 11

Aquí está el nuevo capítulo! espero que os guste! :3

**Capítulo 11.-**

Draco cerró la puerta del piso con fuerza y sintió retumbar las paredes, pero su mente estaba ocupada con el millar de problemas que hervían en ella, así que no se dio cuenta. Colgó la chaqueta del perchero y se dejó caer en el sofá. Una parte de su cerebro se desprendió del bullicio general para recordarle que tenía que cambiarse de ropa, que la camisa se le iba a arrugar, pero sólo consiguió que el chico se quitara los zapatos y los enviara a la otra punta de la habitación de una patada. Finalmente, con un suspiro cansado, alargó el brazo y se acercó el portátil. Lo abrió y esperó a que se cargara.

La comida con Pansy no había ido exactamente como él había esperado. Habían quedado en el Londres muggle, como siempre, y habían empezado un paseo por Hyde Park lleno de anécdotas y cotilleos; compañeros de clase estúpidos que no sabrían distinguir un Windsor de un medio Windsor y que creían que la moda de los ochenta tenía que reinventarse, _otra vez,_ compañeros de trabajo que se empeñaban en ayudarte a ligar, madres que se habían ido a Milán hacía una semana… Tras ponerse al día de sus respectivas vidas habían ido a comer a un pequeño restaurante que Mary había recomendado a Draco hacía unos días y allí fue cuando todo explotó. El desfile de Pansy ya tenía fecha y por supuesto la chica esperaba que su amigo acudiera, lo que la chica no le había contado es que era un festival de tres días.

-Pansy… ¡Eso es imposible!

-¿Por qué? Draco, qué más da si pides permiso para un día o para tres…

-¿Qué más da? —exclamó el chico tratando de no alzar la voz.

-Quizá hace un mes no hubiese pasado nada, tienes razón. Pero ahora que mi madre se ha ido a Milán la vigilancia del Ministerio ha vuelto a reforzarse. Tengo agentes que me siguen cada día a la ida y vuelta del trabajo, cuando voy a hacer la compra e incluso en el gimnasio… Será un infierno tenerles todo el viaje respirándome en la nuca, eso si me dejan ir. Son capaces hasta de ponerme un guarda, alguien que esté conmigo las veinticuatro horas.

-Draco… ¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco? —dijo Pansy con voz conciliadora, sabía lo dramático que podía ser a veces el chico.

-No, no lo creo. ¿Qué crees que pensarán los del Ministerio ante esto? Oh qué casualidad, su madre se va y el niño aprovecha para reanudar el trabajo de su padre.

-¿Y qué más da? Que piensen lo que quieran Draco, demostrémosles que son ellos los que nunca cambiarán, que siempre nos mirarán por encima del hombro y esperarán a que hagamos un paso en falso por qué son incapaces de no sentir rencor y rabia cada vez que nos ven. Ese es el camino por el que empieza todo el mal, lo sabes. Y nosotros somos mejores que eso.

-¿Fuiste al chino a cenar? Hablas como una galleta de la fortuna.

-Pues la verdad es que sí. Lo hice —la chica sonrió y dio un sorbo a su vino— lo digo en serio Draco. Significaría mucho que vinieras, me has sido de muchísima ayuda durante estos meses de preparación y hay muchísima gente que quiere conocerte. Piénsatelo ¿de acuerdo? Y quién sabe, quizá encuentras algún modelo que cumpla tus altos estándares…¡O con tu guardaespaldas, en plan romance de película! —los ojos de Pansy se iluminaron peligrosamente y Draco suspiró, sabiendo que nada de lo que dijera haría comprender a la chica que no podía irse tres días a París sin que el Ministerio tratara de interponerse.

Draco abrió el correo y, como esperaba, allí tenía el mensaje de Potter esperándole. Al principio se había enfadado con Mary por haberle pasado su dirección al chico, no quería que la extraña tregua que se había forjado entre ellos durante las navidades se le subiera a la cabeza. Pero Potter se había mostrado muy cortés y formal, preguntando si todo iba bien, si había visto aquella película o si seguía esa serie, nunca nada relacionado con el mundo mágico ni sus problemas. Draco contestaba de la misma forma seria y fría, incluso algo brusca,con las semanas y los mensajes los dos habían relajado el tono de sus correos, más amables y amistosos, pero seguían hablando sobre temas completamente inofensivos y banales. Ahora, con su madre fuera, el Ministerio tras sus talones, y Pansy pidiéndole que fuera a París con ella durante tres días, una pequeñísima parte de él en lo más profundo de su ser, agradecía la buena voluntad de Mary. Aunque esta buena voluntad estuviera fundada en la creencia de que entre Potter y él había una innegable tensión sexual no resuelta que iba a estallar algún día en una sesión de sexo desenfrenado tan satisfactorio que arruinaría a todos los demás seres humanos y les llevaría a quedarse el uno con el otro para toda la eternidad. Draco se recordó no dejar beber nunca más a la chica y no por primera vez, contempló la idea de preguntarle qué historias locas leía en su tiempo libre.

Draco leyó el correo de Potter y tras tomar una profunda bocanada de aire empezó su contestación.

_Buenas tardes, Potter._

_Me alegro de que el picnic no resultara en algo más catastrófico que un constipado por no escuchar al hombre del tiempo. Si bien es cierto que aciertan menos que Trelawney. Por aquí todo sigue gris y lluvioso, sin invitar a ningún tipo de excursiones o comidas al aire libre. Como mucho algún paseo por Hyde Park o Sant James y observar cómo los turistas dan de comer a las ardillas. Es más gracioso de lo que crees, no te rías. _

_Creo recordar que la película de la que me hablas se estrenó aquí hace ya unos seis meses, Mary dijo que tenía ganas de verla. Le preguntaré su opinión y si coincide contigo en lo maravillosa que es quizá considere verla. Lo que me lleva a comentar que me alegro de que Mary y tú compartáis una insana fascinación por Supernatural, así te tiene a ti para hablar sin parar de lo buenos que están los hermanos y su ángel guardián y deja de molestarme._

Aquí Draco paró unos segundos, con la mirada perdida más allá de la pantalla del ordenador. ¿Aprovechaba y hacía algún comentario que dejara entrever sus preferencias hacia los hombres de cabello oscuro y mirada penetrante? Con un suspiro decidió dejarlo, mejor abordar ya uno de los temas que realmente era crucial en esos momentos.

_Esta mañana ha llegado Pansy Parkinson a Londres para pasar el fin de semana, seguro que te acuerdas de ella. Ha sido una velada agradable, está muy ilusionada con el desfile que está preparando para dentro de unas semanas (está en el último año de diseño de moda y complementos en una de las más prestigiosas escuelas de París). ¿Quién sabe si algún día las mujeres más ricas, famosas y guapas del mundo vestirán sus vestidos y los zapatos de mi madre? _

_Como sé que tendrás curiosidad pero tu honor Gryffindor no te permitirá preguntar, te diré que está bien. Se compró un ordenador y nos vamos enviando mails de vez en cuando, dice que el Ministerio la vigila pero después de quitarle la varita no han vuelto a causarle ningún inconveniente, y si con ella hacen un trabajo tan penoso como conmigo, no me extraña que se haya dado cuenta de que la siguen. Quizá tendrías que comentárselo a tu amigo Kingsley. _

_Yuki se ha echado novia, el otro días les vi entrar en el almacén y no salieron hasta después de media hora. No sé si simplemente comentárselo o asustarle un poco._

_Draco M._

El chico releyó el mensaje y lo envió sin permitirse dudar. Había abierto el camino que permitiría a Potter comentar sobre el viaje a París y preguntar sobre su madre en Milán y así, si el Ministerio se negaba a dejarle marchar… Draco se alzó de golpe, enfadado consigo mismo y el mundo. ¡No! Él era Draco Malfoy, no necesitaba ayuda de nadie. No _tendría_ que necesitar ayuda de nadie. Y menos del maldito Harry Potter. No quería deberle nada, ya se sentía suficientemente en deuda con el chico por interceder por su madre y por él y hacer que no acabaran en prisión, no quería tener que deberle también aquello, un viaje a París. Libertad durante tres días. Sí, Potter había estado a punto de matarle hacía unos años, pero… a veces se preguntaba si no hubiera sido mejor así.

Volvió a sentarse, apagó el ordenador y se fue hacia la ducha, el agua caliente le ayudaría a relajarse y a ver las cosas más claras.

* * *

_Buenas noches, Malfoy._

_¿Sabes? Creo que tienes razón, si Trelawney hiciera las predicciones del tiempo, quizá acertaría más que los de la tele. Ayer dijeron que volvería a llover y tuve que cargar el paraguas todo el día mientras el sol brillaba con fuerza. _

_Seguro que ver a los turistas alimentar a las ardillas no es más gracioso que yo tratando de hablar castellano. El otro día conocí a una chica cuando salía de clases de cocina (sé que pensarás que es muy gracioso y típico de adolescentes, pero todo fue por qué choqué con ella al salir del baño y le tiré todos los papeles y carpetas al suelo. Por supuesto mi honor de Gryffindor me hizo ayudarla y así empezamos a hablar) y hemos decidido quedar dos tardes por semana y practicar inglés y castellano respectivamente. La cafetería no sirve un chocolate tan bueno como el vuestro pero la situación es divertida._

Harry dudó si aclarar que la chica, por muy mona y simpática que fuera, no era de su tipo, para nada. Pero la idea de empezar a irse por las ramas y acabar confesando que la semana anterior se había liado con un chico para salir de las dudas que el mismo Draco le había provocado le asustaba demasiado. El experimento había tenido éxito y Harry había salido completamente de dudas. Aunque por supuesto esto hacía que miles más surgieran… Pero se iba por las ramas.

_Por supuesto que me acuerdo de Parkinson. Y aunque sinceramente no la tenga en gran estima espero que le vaya bien el desfile. Seguro que si hablas con Mary y Yuki (no seas cruel con el pobre chico) te ayudan a acomodar horarios para que puedas ir. Ya me contarás. _

_Me alegro por tu madre, es duro vivir sin la comodidad de una varita. Por lo de que los agentes del Ministerio no hacen bien su trabajo… ¿quién te dice que no es eso precisamente lo que quieren? ¿Dejaros claro que os tienen vigilados? Ha de ser duro, pero pasará con los días y la costumbre. _

_Por cierto, nunca te he preguntado qué tipo de películas te gustan. Hace poco me di cuenta de que me gusta especialmente todo lo que tenga que ver con la ciencia ficción, ¿y tú? ¿El romance pasteloso? _

_Harry P._

Sabía que con esa última frase se jugaba que Draco no volviera a contestarle, pero no pudo contenerse, creía que era necesario ese toque de humor para distender el ambiente que había percibido en el mail del chico. ¿Cómo era que había hablado sobre su madre? Harry sabía que hacía semanas que se había marchado a Milán y hasta ahora Draco no había dicho nada. ¿Y el desfile de Pansy? Podía ser solo por el bien de la conversación, un esfuerzo por parte del chico rubio para cimentar su amistad, pero Harry no podía más que pensar en lo que le había dicho Draco en su último día en Londres y en ese mismo mail; _no puedo salir del país, nos vigilan_… Quizá la situación no era tan grave, quizá Draco había exagerado para que Harry le tuviera pena. No, no lo creía, no dudaba que en Hogwarts el chico no hubiera dudado en utilizar un truco como ese con profesores y alumnos, pero no con Harry. Algo de lo que estaba seguro, era que entre ellos siempre habían sido sinceros; _te odio, muérete…_ Pero ahora todo había cambiado, incluso ellos mismos, y Harry no estaba seguro de qué pensar. Él mismo hubiera querido decir algo más parecido a un "echo de menos oír tus comentarios desdeñosos en primera persona, quiero descubrir quien se encuentra debajo de esos ojos tormentosos y esa actitud altanera, quiero descubrir si lo que siento es correspondido y real, no una ensoñación de adolescente producto de las hormonas", que a lo que había enviado.

* * *

La respuesta de Draco tardó unos días en llegar. Cada vez que Harry abría el correo y el nombre de Malfoy no aparecía en la bandeja de entrada tenía que repetirse una vez tras otra que el chico tenía una vida, que debía estar ocupado con el trabajo y demás compromisos, que si no había contestado no era por qué se hubiera enfadado por lo que Harry pudiera haber dicho o insinuado. Finalmente, el mensaje que recibió decía:

_Buenos días, Harry._

_¿Estás seguro que esa chica no es Skeeter disfrazada para poder seguir escribiendo sobre ti? Aunque si te sirve para practicar… Personalmente, a parte del inglés el otro idioma que domino a la perfección, como supongo que sabrás, es el francés. Pero tampoco me servirá de nada si el Ministerio no me deja ir ni tan siquiera tres días a París para asistir a un desfile de moda preparado por unos estudiantes muggles. Aunque claro, que una conocida amiga mía de la escuela esté entre ellos debe ser suficiente como para hacerles temblar. _

_Sí, es duro tener que aguantar a los agentes del Ministerio encima de mí cada vez que salgo a la calle, incluso mientras trabajo. El otro día Mary me presentó al tío más bueno que jamás hubieras imaginado y tuve que quedarme con las ganas por qué allí estaba el Señor Uni-cejo (así he bautizado al mago que me sigue los martes, jueves y sábados a partir de las ocho de la tarde) haciendo de vouyer. _

_Pasando por alto cualquier insinuación que puedas haber querido hacer con esa última pregunta; no, los romances pastelosos no se encuentran entre mis películas preferidas, podrá sorprenderte, pero soy más de cine experimental. _

_Siento el tono del mensaje, he pasado dos días hablando con el Ministerio sin poder llegar a una solución satisfactoria, ni hasta cuando les he dicho que me encadenaría a alguno de sus agentes han aceptado dejarme ir. Coméntales también, cuando les veas, que tienen un pésimo sentido del humor. Estoy muy cansado y no puedo negar que algo resacoso, así que es posible que en unas horas me arrepienta de haber enviado todo esto. Pero tenía que decírselo a alguien. _

_Draco. _

Harry tuvo que leer el mensaje un par de veces para que su cerebro pudiera entenderlo en toda su magnitud. Draco, con resaca, le había contestado el correo sin rastro de la formalidad y educación que había mostrado en todos los anteriores y le había confesado más de lo que Harry hubiera podido imaginar. Trató de contestarle, pensó y pensó en cómo componer una respuesta apropiada, pero no se le ocurría nada. Tan solo decirle que tenía razón, que los del Ministerio estaban actuando de forma demasiado sobreprotectora y que así nunca conseguirían aplacar las pocas y minoritarias rebeliones que aun quedaban dispersas por el país. Que si era necesario hablaría él mismo con el Ministerio. Eso le dio una idea.

Harry cambió la dirección del destinatario y empezó a escribir un nuevo mensaje.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado! Muchísimas gracias a todos por comentar y favoritear~

**Niea.**


	12. Chapter 12

Sin más dilación aquí os dejo el siguiente capi! :3 notas y comentarios al final~

**Capitulo 12.-**

Draco cortaba el tomate a trozos con la mente absente, los ojos clavados en el cuchillo pero sin prestar atención a las rodajas; algunas demasiado gruesas y otras demasiado finas. Era un milagro que aun no se hubiera cortado un dedo. En todo lo que podía pensar era en la negativa actitud del Ministerio, que no había aceptado ni tan siquiera la propuesta de que Draco fuera a París y volviera a Londres el mismo día. No lo entendía, ¿tanto miedo tenían? ¿No era mejor dejarle hacer, que creyera que ya no le tenían vigilado, y esperar a que cometiera un error? Entendía que si alguien del mundo mágico le veía campar a sus anchas los rumores podían empezar a surgir y el Ministerio se vería en un aprieto, concediendo favores a todos los castigados por la guerra. Pero eso no era todo.

Draco respiró profundamente y empezó a cortar un poco de pepino. También tenía que pensar en el mail que le había enviado a Potter el día anterior. Ya mientras lo escribía se había arrepentido, pero una parte dentro de él quería que Harry supiera lo que le sucedía, aunque aun no estaba muy seguro de por qué. No para que le ayudara, eso seguro, más bien para que viera lo mal que lo estaba pasando, para que se regodeara. Pero eso ya no tenía sentido, ¿después de todo eran amigos no? O algo parecido. Y esa incertidumbre era otra preocupación más que añadir a la bulliciosa mente de Draco, que había estado todo el día despistado y de mal humor. Trabajando casi por completo detrás de la barra, limpiando y colocando bien las cajas de la trastienda, pues como le había comentado Mary, esa mirada asustaba a los clientes. La chica no le había quitado los ojos de encima durante las horas de trabajo pero tampoco se le había acercado para preguntarle nada, y Draco no sabía si alegrarse al menos por eso, o preocuparse aun más. Cogió el plato, le puso un poco de aceite y sal y se sentó en la mesita que tenía en una esquina de la cocina, dispuesto a comer en silencio, tratar de calmarse y poder dormir.

El móvil empezó a sonar. Refunfuñando entre dientes se levantó y se dirigió hacia la habitación, donde había dejado el teléfono cargándose. No reconoció el número en la pantalla y estuvo a punto de no cogerlo, pero el tono de llamada estridente empezaba a dañarle los oídos, así que con un suspiro cogió el aparato y contestó.

-¿Si?

-¿Draco Malfoy? —preguntó una voz conocida des del otro lado de la línea.

-¡¿Potter?

-Sí, soy yo…oye-

-¿Cómo has conseguido mi número? ¡Un momento! No contestes —dijo el chico mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama y con la mano que tenía libre se masajeaba el puente de la nariz— Mary…

-Sí, no te enfades con ella. Fui yo quien le pidió el número… Verás, he hablado con Kingsley —dejó ir Harry, seguramente sin ganas de alargar innecesariamente la conversación. Draco no contestó y Harry tampoco dijo nada, seguramente esperando algún tipo de reacción por parte del chico rubio.

-Sabía que me arrepentiría de haber dicho lo que dije… —susurró finalmente.

-¡No! Draco, oye no quiero que pienses en esto como caridad o que me das pena o lo que sea que tu retorcida mente crea que impulsa mis acciones. Lo hago por qué quiero, y por qué creo que te lo mereces.

-¿En serio? Me lo merezco —repitió Draco con desdén— Potter, no merezco nada de esto, merezco lo que tengo y fui un estúpido por creer que podría ser diferente. Te doy las gracias, pero ha sido un esfuerzo en vano, no voy a ir —dijo levantándose, decidido.

-Y si te digo que no todo será perfecto para su majestad, que Kingsley sólo ha aceptado dejarte ir si yo te acompaño… ¿irás entonces? —la voz de Harry tenía un deje burlón, seguramente por qué creer que su presencia sería lo que acabara por convencer a Draco era tan absurdo que todo el asunto tenía que ser tomado a broma.

-¿Entonces me han hecho caso y te han dado las esposas homologadas del Ministerio para que no me pierdas de vista? —dijo Draco con una sonrisa altanera que se acrecentó al oír como Harry tosía, probablemente habiéndose atragantado con su propia lengua.

-Ehm… no, no ha llegado a ese extremo —Harry se aclaró la garganta una vez más y continuó— Sólo quería hacértelo saber, y por mail me parecía demasiado impersonal. Piénsatelo, ¿de acuerdo? Dime algo en cuanto te decidas y se lo haré saber a Kingsley.

-Potter… Harry. Dile que sí —Draco volvió a sentarse en la cama, de repente sintiéndose agotado, todas las fuerzas habían sido drenadas de su cuerpo, sin ganas de seguir discutiendo ni de hacerse el fuerte— Ya te enviaré las fechas y toda la información que puedan necesitar. Y por supuesto yo me encargo del hotel, no quiero acabar durmiendo en un armario.

-Ja ja ja, muy gracioso —le contestó el chico sin poder evitar reír por lo bajo— Me alegro de que confíes en mi, Draco.

-No te confundas, me aprovecho de tu buena fe para conseguir lo que quiero.

-Por supuesto, faltaría más. Que vaya bien Draco, ya hablaremos.

-Adiós Harry.

Draco oyó cómo se cortaba la línea al otro lado y colgó él también. Dejando el móvil de nuevo sobre la mesilla de noche y dejándose caer sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados. Sólo él podía meterse en esos problemas. Respiró hondo y se levantó, decidido a no pensar en lo que acababa de suceder. Se sentó de nuevo frente a la ensalada y empezó a comer. Alargó la mano hacia la encimera y encendió la radio, a la que no prestó atención. No iba a pensar en ello, lo contemplaría como un viaje de negocios; viajas con alguien a quien conoces pero no por ello te alegras de compartir tu tiempo con él. _Compartir tu tiempo_… ¡Perfecto! Ahora tenía que decirle a Pansy que le consiguiera otra entrada, ni más ni menos que para el mismísimo Harry Potter. ¿Cómo iba a contárselo? Apartó la ensalada y dejó el tenedor sobre la mesa, no tenía hambre.

* * *

Harry se había sentido culpable cuando había mentido a Ron y Hermione sobre las razones detrás de su escapada a París. Sabía que un día de estos tendría que contárselo, quizá la semana siguiente, durante las vacaciones de Pascua, cuando los chicos vinieran a pasar unos días con él. Tras una larga cena con mucho vino, un comentario simple e inocente que les pasara medio desapercibido.

A Luna sí le había contado toda la verdad, había estado toda una tarde hablando con ella por web-cam y gracias a Merlín la chica no se había enfadado con él, tan solo le había hecho sentirse culpable al recordarle que no podía seguir mintiendo a sus amigos. Luna también le había dicho que fuera con cuidado, que no se fiara al cien por cien de nada de lo que hiciera o dijera Malfoy, que no podía dejarse cegar por sus sentimientos. Por qué los había, de él hacia Draco y posiblemente no al revés. Si quería descubrirlo tenía que ir con pies de plomo. No solo por el potencial ridículo que pudiera hacer, si no por qué la suya era una situación pantanosa con la que no mucha gente iba a estar de acuerdo. Luna había tenido razón, por supuesto, por lo que no le había hecho sentir ni mejor ni tranquilo.

Harry comprobó una vez más que no se dejaba nada; ropa, pijama, neceser, zapatos y traje a petición expresa de Draco, indispensable para el cóctel final al que habían sido invitados. Bueno, se dijo Harry, Draco había sido invitado, él sería el lastre que el chico arrastraría durante los tres días. ¿Qué le había contado a Parkinson cuando le dijo que Harry iba a ir con él al desfile? Prefería no pensarlo. Puso el despertador y se fue a la cama. Mañana era el primero de tres días aterradoramente desconocidos.

* * *

Siento que sea tan cortito T_T pero tenía que cortarlo aquí ... espero que os haya gustado! Como podéis ver las cosas van preparándose para el final que todos estábamos esperando XD

Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios! no sabéis lo que me animan ;)

**Niea.**


	13. Chapter 13

Nuevo capítulo! Por fin nuestros chicos se van a la capital francesa!

**Notas:** Sólo he ido una vez a París y tenía 5 años así que no me acuerdo de nada XD Todo lo que sale/saldrá nombrado en el fic está sacado de wikipedia y google, así que si hay algún tipo de error lo siento y por favor! decídmelo. Gracias :)

**Capítulo 13.-**

Aterrizó en suelo firme y su cabeza aminoró la velocidad de sus vueltas, hacía demasiado tiempo que no viajaba a través de la Red Flu. Salió de la chimenea sin prestar atención al servicial camarero que le tendía la mano, agradeciéndole el gesto con un tímido _merci_ y cogiendo la maleta que había enviado antes de partir él. Harry miró a su alrededor, divisando a Draco en la lejanía junto a los dos agentes del ministerio sentados en su mesa. Aquel sitio no se parecía en nada al Caldero Chorreante; las paredes de color salmón estaban decoradas con una elegante cenefa negra a la altura de las pequeñas mesas de madera oscura, todas con una pequeña vela blanca en medio esperando a ser encendida cuando se sentara su ocupante. Las amplias ventanas que otro día hubieran dejado entrar la luz del sol ahora estaban todas salpicadas de gotas de agua. ¿Había traído el paraguas?

Harry llegó a la mesa de Draco y saludó a los presentes, el chico rubio tan solo alzó una ceja y siguió sorbiendo su café.

-Potter, le dejamos en sus manos —dijo uno de los hombres mientras se alzaba. Tenía un fuerte acento francés.

-Si necesita cualquier cosa háganoslo saber —añadió el otro en perfecto inglés mientras le tendía una tarjetita de color gris.

-Muchas gracias —dijo Harry aceptándola. Siguió con la mirada a los hombres, que se salieron de la cafetería y se internaron bajo la lluvia. Sólo entonces se sentó— Hola Draco ¿ha ido todo bien?

-Por supuesto, Potter —contestó dirigiéndole la mirada por primera vez des de que había llegado.

-¿Tengo tiempo de desayunar yo también?

-Claro.

Harry cogió la pequeña carta que había frente a él y miró por encima lo que ofrecía, el camarero que se había brindado a ayudarle cuando había llegado se acercó y Harry pidió un café solo.

El silencio no era incómodo pero tampoco era del todo agradable, Harry sentía las ansias de hablar bullirle en el interior pero, por alguna extraña razón, a la vez se sentía incapaz de articular palabra. Cuando el camarero le trajo el café se lo agradeció internamente, así al menos, tenía algo en lo que fijarse que no fuera el otro chico. Finalmente, tras largos minutos, Draco suspiró y empezó a hablar.

-Tenemos que coger el metro para ir al hotel. Seguramente vamos a utilizarlo bastante así que sería buena idea sacarnos cada uno un bono de tres días. Como no vamos a estar todo el día con Pansy me he tomado la libertad de preparar una pequeña ruta turística, espero que no te importe.

-Claro que no, perfecto. Completamente de acuerdo.

-Bien —Draco se levantó, al ver que Harry iba a hacer lo mismo le puso la mano en el hombro y dijo— Ahora vuelvo.

Harry había creído que se dirigiría al baño, pero el chico fue directo a la caja a pagar por los pedidos de los dos.

-¿Por qué has pagado también mi café? —le preguntó una vez Draco volvió.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, después de todo estás aquí por mi —el chico cogió su maleta y empezó a andar hacia la puerta. Harry le siguió— Eso sí, el hotel nos lo partimos.

* * *

Dicho hotel, a los ojos no entrenados de Harry, era una maravilla. Estaba en un barrio llamado Saint-Germain-des-Prés y era un pequeño edificio blanco de cuatro pisos con sencillos balcones de hierro colado en la fachada. Por dentro, las paredes eran también blancas y los techos bajos, todo decorado con la elegante sencillez que el mismo Draco desprendía a cada paso. El chico se había acercado a recepción y hablaba tranquilamente con la joven que allí había, todo sonrisas y encanto. Harry rió por debajo de la nariz, el rubio tenía a la recepcionista en el bote y seguro que a partir de entonces la pobre haría lo que le pidiera. ¿Y quien no lo haría? Durante el silencioso viaje hacia el hotel, Harry había caído en la cuenta de que des del día del juicio de los Malfoy, no había vuelto a ver a Draco en algo que no fueran pantalones negros y camisa blanca debajo de un delantal. Ahora, el chico vestía unos tejanos rectos algo desgastados en las pantorrillas, un fino jersey azul marino de cuello de pico y una chupa de cuero negra, todo ayudando a resaltar el blanco de su piel, el rubio de su cabello y el gris de sus ojos. Cómo si fuera necesario. Tan ensimismado estaba en la figura del chico, que no se dio cuenta de que Draco había acabado de hablar con la recepcionista y se le había acercado hasta que notó su mano en el bajo de la espalda y la voz del chico diciéndole ¿Vamos?

La habitación era otra maravilla; pequeña y cuadrada, el papel de pared blanco con un elegante motivo gris que se repetía en las cortinas que daban paso al balcón. Frente a él se encontraba un pequeño escritorio en el que reposaban un espejo y un ramo de flores rosas. A su izquierda había una cómoda de madera oscura con una lámpara sobre la resplandeciente superficie. A su derecha un armario empotrado de pared a pared de la misma madera que la cómoda, y en medio de todo ello, con la cabecera pegada a la pared derecha, dos amplias camas cubiertas con sábanas blancas y mullidos almohadones.

-¿Draco? —preguntó Harry mientras se dirigía hacia la cama más alejada a la puerta y cercana al baño. El chico se giró hacia él y esperó a que dijera lo que fuera que estaba pensando— Esto… ¿seguro que nos lo podemos permitir? —Era imposible pronunciar aquellas palabras y no enrojecer.

-Claro, ninguno de los dos es pobre, y encima a ti no te han quitado más de la mitad de tu dinero —Draco se sentó a los pies de su cama y empezó a descordarse los zapatos— Entiendo que habiendo pasado la vida durmiendo en armarios o en casa de los Weasley esto te pueda parecer tan espacioso como un campo de futbol…

Harry estuvo tentado de coger el panfleto que había en su mesilla de noche, arrugarlo convirtiéndolo en una bola y lanzárselo a la cabeza, pero se contuvo. Se sentó él también en la cama y se quitó las Converse húmedas a causa de la lluvia.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? —preguntó mientras abría la maleta para sacar la ropa y empezar a colgarla del armario.

-He pensado que podíamos ir a dar una vuelta por el barrio y después dirigirnos a Montmartre, comer algo por allí, pasar la tarde y volver al anochecer para cambiarnos e ir a cenar con Pansy —Draco estaba ocupado en colgar él también sus prendas, por lo que no vio el ceño fruncido de Harry.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué le has contado? De mí digo, de por qué estoy aquí.

-La verdad —dijo colgando su último par de pantalones.

-¿La verdad? —rió Harry incrédulo— Que nos hemos hecho amigos y para que pudie-

-No somos amigos, Potter. Ya te lo he dicho.

Harry iba a contestar, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué decir que tuviera sentido o que no le fuera a dejar en ridículo, cerró la boca y se dirigió hacia el armario para colocar finalmente su ropa. Draco cogió su neceser y se dirigió al baño.

¿Qué le pasaba a Draco? Vale, quizá no eran amigos pero… Ese estira y afloja que se llevaba entre manos no le gustaba, ahora soy simpático contigo y te llamo Harry y te llevo hacia el ascensor con la mano en la espalda y ahora no te dirijo la palabra, ni tan siquiera te miro y por supuesto ni me hables. A Harry no le gustaban esos cambios repentinos de personalidad y se iba a asegurar de que una vez acabado el viaje Draco le considerara su amigo como se llamaba Harry James Potter, si no algo más.

* * *

El paseo por Saint-Germain fue mucho más agradable de lo que Harry hubiera esperado. La lluvia había cesado por el momento y los débiles rayos de sol iban apareciendo de vez en cuando a través de las nubes grises. Quizá por que era miércoles a las once de la mañana no había mucha gente paseando y Draco no dejaba de comentar pequeños detalles sobre tal o cual calle, ese u otro bar.

-Por aquí han paseado filósofos, escritores, músicos y artistas famosos en todo el mundo: Jean-Paul Sartre, Jean-Luc Godard, Truffaut, Miles Davis, Charlie Parker… —Draco tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto invisible de la calle y Harry le miraba confuso.

-Pero… Todos ellos fueron muggles ¿no? —preguntó en un susurro.

_-Algunos_ de ellos, sí —Harry iba a preguntar a qué se refería con eso, quién de todos ellos había sido realmente mago y por qué no lo había sabido nunca, por qué Draco tenía un conocimiento tan amplio sobre la cultura muggle que tanto había proclamado despreciar. Pero el chico se había detenido frente el cartel de una galería de arte, una sonrisa casi imperceptible en sus labios, y no quiso molestarle.

.

La iglesia de Saint-Sulpice dejó a Harry con la boca abierta y un sentimiento de vacío en el estómago. Sus altas paredes de piedra gris le habían recordado, por un momento, a Hogwarts y toda la añoranza que había sentido durante el último año le había asaltó de golpe y sin avisar. Debajo de la chaqueta y el jersey tenía la piel de los brazos de gallina y no era por el frío, las orejas le zumbaban mientras Draco seguía con sus comentarios, y era una pena por qué Harry nunca le había oído hablar así, en susurros tranquilos que rezumaban asombro y paz interior. Las piernas aun le temblaban ligeramente cuando se dirigieron a la iglesia de Saint-Germain-des-Prés, donde Harry consiguió reponerse del súbito ataque de nostalgia para poder disfrutar de las vistas y las explicaciones de Draco, que parecían no tener fin ni perder fuelle aunque Harry no interviniera. Quizá el chico le tomaba por estúpido y tampoco esperaba nada de él.

Poco antes de la una del mediodía, con el estómago quejándose por la falta de alimento y los pies cansados de tanto andar, Draco anunció que era hora de dirigirse hacia Montmartre para comer.

Durante el trayecto Harry trató de arreglar la errónea impresión que podía haberle dado a Draco con su silencio, preguntando todo aquello que le intrigaba y comentando pequeños datos o rumores que había oído durante su corta estancia entre muggles con más cultura que los Dursley.

Era tan nueva aquella experiencia, tan surrealista, si se pensaba fría y objetivamente. _Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy juntos en un metro de París charlando tranquilamente mientras se dirigen a Montmartre_, apareció en forma de titular de El Profeta en la mente de Harry, y éste tuvo que suprimir un escalofrío mientras miraba disimuladamente a su alrededor en busca de cualquiera que pudiera parecer un periodista al acecho. Tan solo halló a la pareja de agentes del Ministerio que disimulaban tras una guía turística. Pero no les hizo caso, se sentía relajado y tranquilo, a gusto en medio de completos desconocidos, así que dejó que el tiempo y el destino siguieran su curso sin prestar atención a nada que no fuera Draco Malfoy y el sentimiento que florecía con fuerza en su interior. Lo lógico y sensato hubiera sido aplacarlo e ignorarlo, pero Harry se sentía tan seguro en aquella ciudad alejada de cualquier tipo de malos recuerdos, que era incapaz de pensar que nada pudiera salir mal. Después de todo, algo le susurraba a la oreja que Draco sentía si no lo mismo, algo parecido, pues no había hecho ningún tipo de comentario despectivo hacia Harry ni ninguno de sus amigos y tampoco había dejado de sonreír ni una vez.

* * *

Llegaron de vuelta al hotel con las campanas anunciando las nueve de la noche y Draco maldiciendo por lo bajo el espíritu consumista del maldito Potter. Tenían media hora para ducharse y arreglarse antes de que Pansy les llamara des de recepción.

-Por Merlín Potter, pareces una mujer queriendo entrar en todas y cada una de las tiendas —soltó el chico rubio dejando su única bolsa encima de la cama— Y por haberme hecho esperar como si fuera tu sufrido marido y hacerme correr para poder estar presentables a la hora, me ducho yo primero.

El chico se quitó los zapatos y entró en el baño, cerrando la puerta tras él con aire indignado.

-Reina del drama —murmuró Harry una vez se encontró solo en la habitación. ¿Y se había oído a si mismo? "tu sufrido marido" ¿de dónde había salido aquello? Había sido Malfoy quién había empezado a parar en cada pequeña y decrépita tiendecita de arte. Harry solo había seguido su ejemplo parándose allí donde pudiera haber algún souvenir digno de sus amigos. Y si Draco no hubiera decidido tomar un café en uno de los bares antiguamente frecuentados por famosos bohemios, hubieran llegado con tiempo de sobras. ¿Y qué pintaba Draco con los bohemios? Aquello era una imposibilidad mayor aun que la amistad entre ellos dos— Pijo…

Harry puso todos los souvenirs en una misma bolsa y los guardó dentro de la maleta. Como Draco aun tardaría un buen rato decidió comprobar las fotografías que había ido haciendo durante el día. _Claro que parezco un guiri,_ le había dicho a Draco cuando el rubio le había visto sacando la cámara de su bolsa. Soy,_ un guiri_.

* * *

Como todo aquel día, la cena con Pansy había resultado mucho mejor de lo que Harry esperaba. Quizá tenía que repensarse el pesimismo a través del que miraba su vida.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, habían conseguido adecentarse antes de que la chica llegara, pudieron esperarla en la pequeña cafetería tal y como Draco había querido des del principio. Los saludos iniciales habían sido fríos y distantes; un educado y formal "hola" sin besos ni manos estrechadas, ¿pero qué se podía esperar del chico que vivió y la chica que quiso venderle al Señor Oscuro? Draco parecía estar disfrutando de la situación, haciéndoles permanecer el uno junto al otro, hablándole sólo a Pansy pero dirigiendo fugaces miradas socarronas a Harry.

Una vez en el restaurante que la chica había escogido no muy lejos del hotel, el encargado les dirigió a su mesa, hacia el fondo y junto a una ventana, y poco a poco, gracias a la buena comida, la tranquila música y el copioso vino, la conversación empezó a fluir por las tres bandas; comentando sobre la vida en las diferentes ciudades, sus trabajos y experiencias en la vida muggle, lo que Draco y Harry habían hecho durante aquel primer día en la capital francesa y, sobre todo, el desfile de Pansy.

-No creí que fuera a decirlo jamás, y escúchame por qué no lo volveré a repetir Potter, —dijo Pansy de golpe cuando el camarero recogía los platos para traerles el postre— me alegro de que hayas ayudado a Draco a venir —el aludido quiso intervenir, ofendido, pero la chica no le dejó— Creía que seguirías siendo el creído Gryffindor de siempre, sintiéndote superior a todos y haciendo que Draco se sintiera como una mierda y en deuda contigo. Pero la verdad es que eres tan bonachón, tan normal y simple que hasta das pena.

-Eh… gracias, supongo —dijo Harry sintiéndose enrojecer. El camarero les trajo los postres y preguntó si querían cafés.

-¿Harry, café? —dijo Draco para asegurarse de que el chico entendía lo que les estaba pidiendo el hombre.

-No, gracias —el rubio contestó algo en francés al camarero y Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Era tan extraño oírle con ese acento tan… Llevaba todo el día tratando de encontrar un adjetivo que no fuera sexy o sensual.

-Veo que no has perdido la práctica con el idioma.

_-Bien sûr non._

.

-Entonces, mañana a las doce en la puerta trasera del instituto ¿de acuerdo? Todo recto y ya veréis señalizado el teatro —les dijo Pansy mientras le tendía un mapa a Draco con el lugar de dicha puerta marcado en bolígrafo rojo— No creo que os diga nada nadie, y si lo hacen les decís que sois modelos —la chica rió por debajo de la nariz y dirigió una larga y penetrante mirada a cada uno— Dais el pego a la perfección, sobre todo tu Potter.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Potter? —dijo Draco con cara de incredulidad señalando al otro chico, quien abría y cerraba la boca sin saber qué decir.

-Sí, sí, Draco tu eres perfecto y guapísimo y estás como un tren, eso lo sabe todo el mundo —dijo la chica con tono cansado pero con una sonrisa— Pero Potter… con ese pelo despeinado y esos ojos verdes tan brillantes y la piel morena por el sol del Mediterráneo, esos brazos musculosos… —la sonrisa tranquilizadora de la chica se tornó en una sonrisa predatoria que hizo a Harry sentir el miedo empezar a correrle por las venas.

-Pansy, has bebido demasiado no sabes lo que estás diciendo. Vamos al hotel a pedirte un taxi.

-No he bebido tanto. Sólo estás celoso por qué he dicho que Potter está más bueno que tu —de repente la chica calló y frunció el ceño, pensativa— Quizá tienes razón, no puedo creer que haya dicho eso. ¿Tú que opinas Potter? —Harry, que había intentado fundirse con el paisaje y pasar desapercibido al menos hasta que se cambiara el tema de conversación, enrojeció de golpe y se aclaró la garganta sin saber qué decir.

-Potter no opina nada —dijo Draco cruzando hacia la puerta del hotel. Pocos metros más abajo había un taxi, los tres chicos se acercaron y el rubio le dio la dirección de Pansy— Buenas noches, hasta mañana.

_-Bonsoir chéri_ —contestó la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla— ¡Adiós Potter! —se despidió antes de entrar en el taxi y cerrar la puerta.

-Lo siento mucho. Cuando bebe, por poco que sea, se vuelve un poco…hm, ya lo has visto —dijo Draco mientras sus ojos seguían el coche hacia el final de la calle.

-No pasa nada —le aseguró Harry— Seguro que los agentes del Ministerio se lo han pasado en grande —le susurró a la oreja— ¿Entramos?

-Claro —contestó Draco sonriendo y observando por el rabillo del ojo a las dos chicas que les habían estado siguiendo des de que habían salido del restaurante.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado! Creo que es algo distinto a los demás capítulos, pero yo personalmente me lo he pasado en grande escribiéndolo e imaginándome a Harry y Draco paseando por allí. Nunca me ha llamado muho la atención París (no como Londres, Tokyo o NY XD) pero la verdad es que después de investigar un poco para el fic, me ha entrado la curiosidad XDDD

PD: Guiri, es una palabra coloquial (y con connotaciones algo negatives) que sería algo parecido a turista. Sorry por dar por hecho que todo el mundo lo entendería -.-'

**Niea. **


	14. Chapter 14

Aquí está el capítulo 14!

Para todos aquellos que querían un capítulo largo... aquí está! Para todos aquellos que querían acción entre Harr y Draco... aquí está! xD

Espero que os guste! yo me lo he pasado muy bien escribiéndolo, la verdad, y seguramente por eso ha acabado siendo tan largo XD

**Notas: **He subido el rating del fic a causa de las escenas subiditas de tono que a partir de este capítulo vayan a haber (aunque eso no quiere decir que a partir de ahora en cada capi haya eh! XD) Si tales cosas te incomodan, puedes saltarte la escena sin perder nada importante de la trama.

Como ya dije en el capi anterior, todo lo relacionado con la ciudad de París lo he sacado de wikipedia y las frases en francés del google y del wordreference, espero que no haya ningún error garrafal!

Y por si hay alguien a quien le interesan este tipo de cosas (como a mi xD) mientras iba escribiendo todo esto, he escuchado básicamente _Vices&Vertues_ de Panic! at the disco e _Illuminated_ de Miami Horror. Ahora sí, enjoy!

**Capítulo 14.-**

Levantarse pronto y compaginar su rutina matinal con la de Draco sí fue algo tan complicado como había imaginado. Si no más. El chico había puesto el despertador del móvil a las ocho y media de la mañana y aunque él se había despertado segundos antes de que éste sonara dejó que la estridente melodía llegara hasta el cerebro de Harry para que el chico despertara completamente. Draco, mientras, había preparado lo que iba a ponerse aquel día y una vez estuvo convencido de que el Gryffindor no volvería a dormirse se dirigió hacia el baño para darse una ducha antes de bajar a desayunar. Durante los años en Hogwarts, Harry y sus amigos habían especulado largas horas sobre el tipo de cuidados dignos de la más delicada princesita que el chico rubio necesitaría para su cabello y su piel, pero Harry nunca había acabado de creer en ellos. Hasta ese momento, en el que había tenido tiempo de desperezarse, preparar su propia ropa y esperar pacientemente hasta que el chico dejara libre el baño. Estaba seguro que, si hubiese querido, hubiese podido dar los buenos días a cada uno de los clientes hospedados en el hotel. Cuando finalmente entró en la ducha, pero, tan solo había los típicos botes de champú, acondicionador y gel para el cuerpo. Ningún tipo de cuidado especial, ni cremas en las estanterías, ni tan siquiera un ligero aroma a pétalos de rosa.

El desayuno fue tranquilo, Harry empezaba a recuperar el control de su cuerpo y Draco parecía más concentrado en untar de forma perfectamente uniforme la mermelada en sus tostadas que en hablar sobre cualquier cosa. Tan solo había dos parejas más en el restaurante en aquellos momentos y Harry se sintió enrojecer cuando el significado de aquello logró derribar la última muralla de sueño que cercaba su cerebro. Draco debió percatarse de que algo le ocurría y se le quedó mirando en silencio, tan solo con una ceja alzada y la taza de café frente a él.

-Esto… es muy bonito. París, digo. Nunca había estado y bueno, me ha gustado mucho —dijo Harry, sintiendo que tenía que hablar o aun se ruborizaría más. Draco sonrió y dio un largo sorbo.

-París es la ciudad más bonita del mundo. —Harry quería preguntarle sobre todas las otras ciudades que había visitado, qué le habían parecido y qué hacía de la capital francesa un lugar tan especial, pero no dijo nada. Recordaba lo que había sucedido cuando hablaron de Hawai y no quería que se repitiera, quería que Draco siguiera de tan buen humor como el día anterior. Aunque si seguía despertándole de aquella forma tal cruel, quizá al día siguiente tuviera que hacer algo para vengarse.

-¿Qué vamos ha hacer después de visitar a Parkinson? —preguntó finalmente

-Notre Dame, el Sena… Y con suerte visitar alguno de los locales que Pansy me recomendó.

Tras desayunar volvieron a la habitación, se lavaron los dientes uno junto al otro frente al espejo y el lavamanos, "Como me salpiques de pasta Potter, te enteras" había dicho el rubio con una mirada asesina. O eso creyó Harry, por qué con el cepillo en la boca todo lo que entendió fue cmomslpksdpstpotrtntras. Estaba escupiendo el enjuague bucal cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio a Draco abrir su neceser, guardar el cepillo y la pasta de dientes y sacar de ella un peine y un botecito de color verde y naranja. Harry se le quedó mirando, con la toalla en las manos. No podía creer que fuera a presenciar ese momento; Draco Malfoy peinándose. No sería lo mismo ahora que no lo llevaba hacia atrás con quilos de gomina, pero para Harry aquella escena seguía siendo igual de surrealista. El chico se había vuelto a peinar, aunque no tuviera ni un pelo fuera de sitio, y ahora se aplicaba lo que parecía ser cera para el cabello en las palmas de las manos, se llevó una de ellas hacia la frente e internando los dedos entre las rubias hebras se peinó el flequillo hacia un lado. Los mechones volvieron a su sitio pero algo en ellos había cambiado, se les veía más estilizados e inmóviles. Acabó de peinarse con la otra mano y justo entonces se percató de que Harry le había estado observando.

-¿Qué pasa Potter, celoso de mi pelo?

-Pues sí, la verdad —aceptó encogiéndose de hombros y dejando finalmente la toalla en su sitio.

-No me extraña, he podido comprobar que los rumores son ciertos, aunque nadie lo diría conoces la mecánica de un peine —le contestó Draco con la atención fija en su propio reflejo.

-También conozco la mecánica de las collejas —dijo entre dientes saliendo del baño.

-Te he oído, Potter.

-Felicidades ¿Nos vamos ya?

* * *

El edificio donde se iba a celebrar el desfile de moda estaba a tan solo dos paradas de metro, viaje que de nuevo pasaron en silencio. Draco con la vista perdida pensando en Merlín sabía qué y Harry observando a los pasajeros que viajaban con él, arrepintiéndose de no haber traído consigo su iPod.

El instituto era un edificio nuevo, no muy alto pero sí de grandes dimensiones, con un patio interior de césped bien cuidado y bancos de madera. Draco sacó el mapa que Pansy le había dibujado la noche anterior y siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la puerta trasera, que como había dicho la chica estaba abierta de par en par, con un chico frente a ella despidiéndose por teléfono.

_-Oh oui, __vous devez être des modèles_ —dijo el chico acercándose a ellos. Les miró de arriba a bajo y les dedicó una sonrisa de amplios dientes blancos. Harry miró a Draco asustado, sin estar seguro de haber entendido lo que el chico había dicho.

-Cree que somos modelos —le susurró a Harry con una sonrisa altanera e hinchando pecho, orgulloso. Ambas cosas desaparecieron de su ser cuando el desconocido se acercó, cogió a Harry del brazo y le hizo entrar al instituto.

_-Ah pardon_, ¿sois ingleses? No os preocupéis. Venid, venid, estamos con la pgueba de vestuagio —dijo guiándole por un pasillo poco iluminado.

-No, verás, nosotros no somos modelos —trató de explicar Harry, sin saber muy bien cómo zafarse del chico sin ser demasiado maleducado.

-Somos amigos de Pansy Parkinson, ella nos invitó.

-¡_Ça alors! Pardon_, os había confundido. Lo siento —se disculpó el chico mientras soltaba el brazo de Harry. Aun y así no se separó mucho.

-No pasa nada —le aseguró Harry apartándose un poco de él.

-¡Draco, Potter! Veo que habéis conocido a Armand —dijo Pansy acercándose a ellos con una sonrisa— Armand, mis amigos Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter.

_-Enchanté_ —saludó con una sonrisa.

-Estamos con la prueba de vestuario, algunos modelos ya están en maquillaje y peluquería así que podréis ver todo el proceso.

Los chicos la siguieron, con Armand tras ellos, y de la pequeña sala en la que se habían encontrado con Pansy llegaron a una habitación enorme, blanca y demasiado brillante y ruidosa para la mente no prevenida de Harry. Cuando su vista se acostumbró a los espejos rodeados de bombillas, y su oído al ruido de secadores y gente dando órdenes en francés, Harry tuvo que contenerse para no quedarse con la boca abierta. Había muchísima gente allí, cada uno concentrado en su tarea; maquillando, secando, rizando y retocando, gente yendo de un sitio a otro cargada de telas brillantes y sombreros con plumas y lazos.

-¿Qué os parece? —preguntó Pansy aun con su gran sonrisa en los labios— En diez minutos empezará el ensayo general de la primera tanda. Mis diseños están en la segunda —añadió señalando a la esquina de su izquierda— ¿Vamos? Tengo que asegurarme de que mis instrucciones se siguen al pie de la letra. Daneel quería cambiar el tono de sombra de ojos de Pascal.

El grupo se acercó hacia el sitio reservado para el equipo de Pansy y ésta siguió con sus explicaciones.

-En este desfile no solo se muestra lo que ha aprendido la gente del curso de diseño de moda, los que hacen maquillaje y peluquería colaboran con nosotros también, a principio de curso los profesores crean los grupos y a partir de allí cada uno tiene que apañárselas —dijo mientras observaba como una chica de larga cabellera negra y uñas naranjas convertía el lacio pelo castaño de la chica frente a ella en elegantes bucles— Por suerte, como jefa de grupo he podido decidir y hacer que todo saliera como yo quería.

Harry rió ante aquel último comentario, claro que Parkinson quería mandar y que todo saliera como ella quería, seguro que siempre era así. Draco y Pansy le miraron con el ceño fruncido y él tan solo negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia. Draco se acercó a la chica, señalando a una modelo tres asientos de donde estaban ellos y preguntó algo que hizo sonreír de nuevo a Pansy, quien empezó a hablarle sobre telas y modistos, nada de lo que Harry pudiera entender. El chico iba a dar una vuelta por la habitación, dispuesto a curiosear qué hacían los demás, cuando se dio cuenta de que Armand seguía junto a él.

-Ehm… ¿y tú qué haces? —le preguntó.

_-Je suis_ fotógafo. Me ha invitado una amiga paga hacegle fotos hoy y mañana —Harry asintió, preguntándose donde estaría dicha cámara y por qué Armand seguiría con ellos y no con su amiga.

-¿Y tu qué haces? ¿Estudias aquí en París? —continuó Armand con una sonrisa.

-Oh no, no. Yo… —¿qué le contaba a ese chico? —Soy de Inglaterra, Londres. Estoy aquí por qué Parkinson, digo Pansy, nos invitó.

-Ah… _vous et lui_… —dijo Armand dirigiendo su mirada hacia Draco, que seguía conversando animadamente con Pansy. Y aunque Harry no tuviera ni idea de francés, aquel tono de voz y aquella mirada eran inconfundibles.

-No, no, no… qué va —negó Harry sonrojándose y mirando nerviosamente hacia donde estaban Draco y la chica, preocupado por si habían oído algo de aquello. Los chicos tan solo les miraron un segundo y volvieron a su conversación— Sólo amigos. Del colegio.

-Ah, _c'est très bien_ —contestó Armand con una sonrisa. Justo entonces le sonó el teléfono y disculpándose se marchó de la sala para contestar. Harry, por alguna razón que no quería analizar demasiado, respiró aliviado.

-Así que haciéndote amigo de los fotógrafos, eh Potter… —oyó que le decía una voz muy cerca del oído. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y no tuvo que girarse para saber que era Draco— ¿pensando en abandonar ese pueblecito y probar suerte en el mundo de la moda?

-Pues no, puedes dormir tranquilo que no voy a tratar de quitarte el puesto —le contestó, girándose hacia él.

-¿Seguro que no? Sé que hechas de menos que te adulen y te persigan pidiéndote autógrafos…

-Chicos, chicos, que no estamos en el patio del colegio —intervino Pansy— ¿Os llevo hacia el teatro de acuerdo? El día que los dos protagonicéis la portada de una revista, el mundo no lo soportará.

-Por cierto —dijo Draco al salir de la sala de maquillaje—¿has cogido la llave de la habitación como te dije Potter?

-Sí, Draco —contestó el chico con voz cansada—me lo has repetido cincuenta veces…

-¿Compartís habitación? —preguntó la chica sorprendida.

-Eh… sí

-Pansy, el Ministerio no quiere que este solo ¿recuerdas? Y cada uno tiene una cama para él solito… —dijo Draco con un hilo de voz, pero ahora, sin el bullicio de los secadores, se le oyó perfectamente.

-Hm... vaya.

Harry les miró sorprendido, ahora a uno ahora al otro, ¿a qué había venido aquello?

Llegaron a lo que Pansy había llamado teatro, una habitación con una larga pasarela en medio y sillas plegables a cada lado. Grandes altavoces decoraban las paredes y múltiples luces de colores colgaban de una intrincada red negra en el techo.

-Sentaos donde queráis, yo me tengo que ir ¿vale? —se despidió con la mano y volvió por donde habían venido con paso rápido.

Ya había varia gente sentada alrededor de la pasarela, así que los chicos escogieron un par de sillas hacia el centro y se dispusieron a esperar.

-Parkinson debe estar de los nervios —dijo Harry de forma casual para tratar de entablar una conversación con Draco.

-No te creas, ella es así, bajo presión es cuando más brilla y mejor se desenvuelve.

-¿Realmente nunca has pensado en hacerte modelo? —preguntó Harry con una sonrisa, entre el comentario del día anterior y la actitud de Armand, el chico sentía curiosidad— Seguro que no te faltaría trabajo.

Draco le miró fijamente durante largos segundos y Harry tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no apartar la mirada. Era un piropo, sí, pero a la vez un comentario completamente objetivo con el que coincidiría cualquiera que no fuera ciego, no había razón para ruborizarse.

-Pues no, Potter, no lo he pensado nunca. Al contrario que tu yo no necesito atención y adulación constante —dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-¿Perdona? Recuerdo perfectamente cómo en Hogwarts tenías dos matones que hacían todo lo que querías y todo Slytherin comiendo de tu mano. Casi besaban el suelo que pisabas… —contestó Harry sorprendido. Draco frunció el ceño, y se le oscurecieron los ojos.

-Eso no quiere decir que lo quisiera, ¿de acuerdo? Irónicamente tú tendrías que entenderlo mejor que nadie.

Harry iba a preguntar a qué se refería exactamente, si esa atención era debida solo a quien era su padre y no él, como la suya había sido fruto de su milagrosa victoria siendo tan solo un bebé, cuando sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro derecho. Se giró y se encontró con Armand, sonriendo y sentándose junto a él, la cámara de fotos colgándole del cuello.

-¿No integumpo nada, vegdad?

-Por supuesto que no —contestó Draco con tono tajante, girándose para mirar hacia la pasarela y cruzándose de brazos.

Justo entonces se apagaron las luces y el ensayo empezó.

* * *

Harry nunca había presenciado nada parecido, por supuesto. Como mucho había visto algunas imágenes por televisión durante las noticias, pero no se parecían en absoluto a aquello. Ni cuando había tenido su propio dinero para gastar, había prestado especial atención a la ropa que compraba y ahora, Harry se veía rodeado de elegantes trajes y vestidos, finísimas camisas a cuadros y finas cenefas, chalecos de todos los colores, zapatos, pantalones largos, cortos, a media pierna, faldas, sombreros, corbatas, gafas, plumas, purpurina, estampados de toda clase… Luces, colores y música. Era alucinante. Chicos y chicas perfectamente maquillados y peinados paseaban frente a él con la espalda recta, la mirada al infinito, una leve sonrisa en los labios y el paso seguro. Iban y venían, iban y venían, y tan hipnotizado le tenían que ni tan siquiera el incesante flash de la cámara de Armand consiguió distraerle por un segundo. Y de repente, como si alguien hubiera chasqueado los dedos y el embrujo hubiera acabado, se encontró de pie, con las luces encendidas y aplaudiendo con entusiasmo. Pansy y cuatro alumnos más en el escenario sonriendo y agradeciéndoles su apoyo.

-Ha sido_ fantastique_ —dijo Armand cuando los aplausos cesaron y Pansy y sus compañeros salieron del escenario.

-Sí, la verdad. Nunca me ha impresionado mucho el mundo de la moda pero ha sido muy… impresionante.

-Espego que hayan salido bien las fotos. Así paga mañana saldrán mejoh.

-Seguro que sí —dijo Harry sin estar seguro de qué contestar a eso.

-¿Mañana vendgás también? —preguntó Armand acercándosele casi imperceptiblemente.

-Si, _vendremos_ mañana también —intervino Draco desde detrás de Harry. Le puso una mano sobre el hombro y le dijo— Tendríamos que ir a ver a Pansy, decirle lo mucho que nos ha gustado y lo bien que le ha salido.

-Sí, claro, por supuesto —contestó Harry sin entender a qué venía aquella repentina actitud posesiva de Draco— Adiós Armand, hasta mañana.

Cuando vio el ceño fruncido del chico francés y su mirada clavada en Draco, lo entendió todo. Pero ¿sería verdad? Al parecer había bastantes probabilidades de que así fuera, puesto que Draco no le dejó ir hasta que llegaron a la sala de maquillaje, donde aun sin secadores a toda potencia seguía habiendo un bullicio ensordecedor. Encontraron a Pansy en su esquina, riñendo, por lo que parecía, a un chico alto y moreno. Cuando se acercaron más, Harry se dio cuenta de que el chico era, en realidad, una chica, que se fue con la cabeza gacha a desmaquillarse.

-Genial Pansy, ¡genial! —la felicitó Draco dándole un abrazo.

-Ha sido impresionante —repitió Harry, dándole la mano.

-Muchas gracias a los dos, pero no estoy muy de acuerdo. Espero que mañana sí salga perfecto.

-Seguro que sí —la animó Draco.

-Oye, lo siento mucho pero tengo que seguir con los comentarios para los modelos y estilistas, así que de nuevo muchísimas gracias por venir y nos vemos mañana ¿de acuerdo? ¡Estar puntuales para coger buen sitio! —la chica les dio dos besos a cada uno, para sorpresa de Harry y Draco, y se fue a hablar con una de las peluqueras.

-¿Vamos a comer?

Cogieron el metro y se acercaron al IV Distrito, donde tras dar un pequeño paseo y evaluar los diferentes restaurantes que había cerca del Centro Pompidou, Draco escogió un local sencillo especializado en pasta. Harry cayó en la cuenta, entonces, de que el día anterior el chico también había escogido un restaurante discreto y nada extravagante donde comer. ¿Sería para que Harry se sintiera cómodo y a gusto o por qué ese era también el gusto de Draco? Ese día empezaba a presentar demasiadas preguntas.

Pidieron una ensalada para compartir, espaguetis para Draco y raviolis para Harry junto un vino tinto que pasó la meticulosa inspección del rubio. Por suerte, el silencio entre ellos había desaparecido y comentaban animadamente lo que les había parecido el desfile.

-Vaya Potter, no creía que fuera a gustarte tanto.

-¿Y eso?

-Hombre, está claro que tu gusto en moda ha mejorado con los años —explicó el rubio señalándole con el tenedor que tenía en la mano— pero tampoco se puede decir que seas de lo más fashion.

-Bueno, que no me lo fuera a poner no quiere decir que no lo encuentre bonito —le contestó con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que no, aunque ¿te has fijado en la camisa esa negra con la corbata naranja fosforito? —dijo Draco tratando de contener la risa, justo en ese momento el móvil le avisó de que tenía un mensaje— Oh, de quién será… —Harry esperó en silencio a que lo leyera, mojando un trozo de pan en la salsa que quedaba en su plato. Eso sí, se fijó en el leve fruncimiento de cejas del chico y en el ligero rubor que atacó su cuello— Era Mary, envía recuerdos y espera que, ehem, lo pasemos bien.

-Oh sí, me envió un mensaje ayer a mí también, cuando volvíamos con Pansy al hotel.

-Vaya, Potter… robando amigos eh, quién lo iba a decir.

-Sabes que eso no es verdad —dijo Harry mientras la amable camarera que les había estado atendiendo durante la comida les retiraba los platos de la mesa— Además, tendrías que… aclararle que tú y yo somos amigos, o lo que quieras que… seamos —añadió antes de que el chico le contestara de nuevo que _no_ eran amigos. No estaba seguro de si lo que iba a decir era lo correcto, pero empezaba a estar harto de ir de puntillas— pero que no hay nada entre nosotros. Creo que no le ha entrado en la cabeza.

Draco tardó, para Harry al menos, que esperaba su contestación con ansia, unos segundos más de lo normal en contestar. Mirando fijamente a Harry mientras jugaba con la servilleta en su regazo.

-No creas que no se lo he dicho. Pero no hace caso, como bien has visto.

La conversación murió allí, seguida de un silencio tenso y eléctrico que fue cortado por la camarera al pedirles qué querrían de postre y café, y extendido durante la tarde mediante miradas furtivas y movimientos nerviosos.

Pasaron de nuevo por el Centro Pompidou —donde se encontraban el Museo Nacional de Arte, el centro de investigación musical y acústica y una biblioteca, le dijo Draco— antes de dirigirse finalmente hacia Notre Dame, la impresionante catedral gótica con sus arcos y sus gárgolas.

-Espero que sepas, que no hay ningún jorobado tocando las campanas —dijo Draco con tono divertido. A lo que Harry le sacó la lengua y algo de tensión logró diluirse entre ellos.

Entraron en la Catedral tras hacer algo de cola y pasaron largas horas entre sus frías paredes, admirando las espléndidas vidrieras y por supuesto el impresionante órgano, curiosamente llamado François.

La muchedumbre se arremolinaba a su alrededor pero Harry no le prestaba atención, Draco había vuelto a proclamarse su guía particular e iba contándole todo lo que sabía y recordaba sobre cada uno de los recovecos de la catedral, rumores y anécdotas que habían sobrevivido a los siglos y que no salían en el panfleto de información que Harry había cogido al entrar. Al estar rodeados de tanta gente se encontraban constantemente chocando el uno contra el otro, sus manos rozándose y sintiendo, incluso, el aliento de uno en el cuello del otro. Cuando finalmente salieron, empezaba a anochecer.

-¿Dónde quieres cenar?

-Ni idea… Donde quieras tú, hasta ahora has hecho un buen trabajo escogiendo —dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-Podemos dar una vuelta alrededor del Sena y veremos qué encontramos.

-De acuerdo.

Los chicos empezaron a andar, bordeando el río en silencio y observando a los pocos barcos que se veían a lo lejos.

-Si no tienes mucha hambre podemos ir bajando por aquí hasta llegar al _Pont Neuf,_ podemos cruzarlo y dar hasta el hotel.

-Vale, por mi bien.

-Será una buena caminata eh —dijo Draco con una sonrisa desafiante.

-Podemos coger algo para cenar durante el viaje.

-¿Asustado de marearte sin tu ración de chocolate diaria Potter?

-Oh tranquilo, las magdalenas del desayuno llevaban chispitas de chocolate. Lo decía por ti… que por cierto, retiro lo dicho. No has hecho un buen trabajo, ¿dónde están las crepes? No puedo creer que lleve aquí dos días y ni las haya olido.

-De acuerdo, su majestad El Niño Mimado, cenaremos crepes mientras disfrutamos de un bonito paseo al anochecer ¿te parece bien? —Draco le miraba a los ojos, con un brillo curioso en los ojos y una sonrisa divertida.

-Mucho, eres tan considerado —contestó Harry tratando de no ruborizarse mientras le seguía el juego, fuera cual fuera. Ese paseo no era solo bonito, si no que por muchos hubiera sido considerado romántico.

Cerca del puente encontraron un restaurante casi invisible en el que servían crepes para llevar. Ambos pidieron una de jamón y queso y siguieron avanzando hasta llegar al puente, donde Harry quiso descansar, apoyado en la barandilla mientras contemplaba como se iluminaba la ciudad mientras el cielo oscurecía, Draco a su lado comiendo en silencio. La vista era muy bonita, Harry dio un último bocado a su crepe y decidió tomar algunas fotos.

-¿Puedes tirar esto a la basura? —le dijo a Draco tendiéndole la servilleta y el papel con el que había sujetado la crepe.

El chico rubio le miró sorprendido, igual que el mismo Harry, que no había sido consciente de lo que iba a decir hasta que lo había hecho y ahora esperaba oír algún comentario hiriente negándose. Aun más sorprendentemente Draco no dijo nada, cogió los papeles y se dirigió hacia la papelera más cercana. Harry no pudo contenerse y le sacó un par de fotos. El rubio volvió y retomó su lugar junto a Harry, en silencio y con la mirada perdida.

-A veces puedes ser un poco insoportable, pero esto es precioso. Me alegro de haber venido —dijo tras guardar la cámara en su mochila y sorprendiendo a Draco, que había estado perdido en sus pensamientos. Éste se giró para mirarle, expresión completamente en blanco.

-Lo mismo te digo —contestó casi en un susurro, sus ojos grises aun fijos en los verdes de Harry, tan cerca el uno del otro que podían sentir el mutuo calor corporal.

De repente y sin avisar, el recuerdo de la noche de fin de año se presentó con toda su fuerza y esplendor frente a Harry, como un eco de la situación en la que ahora mismo se encontraba; frente a Draco, con el cielo lleno de estrellas y un cosquilleo incontrolable en la boca del estómago. Y tal y como no había hecho aquella vez meses atrás, ahora sí se dejó llevar, estirando el cuello y entreabriendo los labios repentinamente secos. Sabía que Draco era perfectamente consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo y una voz interior empezó a animarle, sus ojos seguían fijos en los grises frente a él, sus labios sentían el aliento del otro chico… Y de repente las risas alegres de un grupo de chicas pasando junto a ellos rompieron la burbuja que habían creado a su alrededor.

Harry se aclaró la garganta, timidez y vergüenza coloreándole de un rojo brillante. Draco le miraba de reojo, sus manos apretando con fuerza el borde de la barandilla de piedra.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? —preguntó Draco finalmente— Pansy me recomendó un par de sitios que están de moda.

-Claro, por supuesto.

Harry no sabía si aquello era una pregunta trampa, codificada para saber si Harry realmente había querido besarle y lo iba a hacer dado un ambiente propicio, así que aceptó. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Que los dos hicieran como si nada y pasaran una noche agradable bebiendo un poco para después volver al hotel y dormir. De repente sintió como se le hundía el estómago, no quería aquello. Quería besar a Draco, cogerle de la chaqueta y atraerle a él, sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo y no dejarle ir…

* * *

Volvieron al hotel para cambiarse y Harry agradeció mentalmente a Luna por haberle ayudado a hacer la maleta —y escribió una nota mental para comprarle algún souvenir más para agradecérselo— si no hubiera sido por ella solo hubiera traído consigo camisetas y tejanos, nada suficientemente elegante como para que le hubieran dejado entrar en aquel local. A parte del traje para el desfile de Pansy. Y si bien es cierto que seguía vistiendo un par de tejanos, la camisa gris algo ceñida y el chaleco negro que Luna le había recomendado le quedaban estupendamente y le permitían pasar completamente desapercibido entre la multitud. O lo hubieran hecho de no ir con Draco, quien despertaba las miradas de todos los presentes, por supuesto. El chico rubio vestía unos pantalones gris oscuro rectos y estrechos con una camisa negra arremangada a la altura de los codos y los dos primeros botones desabrochados, su chaqueta de cuero descansando junto a la de Harry en el respaldo del sofá en el que se habían sentado. El mueble iba de una punta del local hasta la otra, con varias mesas frente a él donde la gente podía sentarse y tomar algo mientras los demás bailaban, hablaban, se besaban y sobaban.

-¿Qué quieres beber? —preguntó de golpe Draco levantándose y sacándose la cartera del bolsillo trasero.

-No sé… lo que sea —contestó Harry pensando qué le apetecía— ¿¡Eh, no me vas a dejar solo!

-Potter, van a ser cinco minutos, además tus queridos guardaespaldas de la otra punta se asegurarán de que nadie te viole.

Harry miró disimuladamente hacia donde había señalado Draco con la cabeza y vio a los dos agentes, un chico y una chica con una cerveza en la mano pero sin la más mínima apariencia de estar pasándolo bien. Por alguna razón aquello alegró a Harry, se lo tenían merecido, aunque realmente toda aquella situación no fuera su culpa.

_-Bonjour beau_ —oyó que alguien decía junto a él, y no era Draco. Harry se giró y se encontró con una chica morena, de grandes ojos castaños maquillados de negro y un generoso escote.

-Eh… _je ne, je no_… Ah… mierda, _je sui_… —trató de decir Harry mientras la chica no hacía más que ampliar su sonrisa carmesí. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto Draco?

_-¿Anglais?_

-Sí, eso es —dijo Harry asintiendo con fuerza— Y no… estoy aquí con alguien. —añadió dirigiendo la mirada de nuevo hacia la barra a ver si encontraba al rubio.

-¿Y seguro que no estarás mejor conmigo? —susurró en un inglés casi perfecto, acercándosele más sin llegar a rozarle— Estoy segura de que puedo hacer lo mismo que ella tres veces mejor. Y más aun.

-Lo dudo mucho, la verdad—intervino Draco con tono seco. Un vaso en cada mano y la mirada gélida clavada en la desconocida.

-Oh —hizo la chica mirando ahora a Draco ahora a Harry— _Pardon._

La chica se levantó, cogió el pequeño bolso que había dejado en la mesa y se fue con la cabeza bien alta murmurando algo en francés que Harry no entendió y Draco no quiso comentar.

-Parece que ya no se puede confiar en el Ministerio, eh… —dijo el rubio con tono burlón mientras le tendía un vaso lleno de un líquido claro y mucho hielo.

-¿Qué es? —preguntó Harry aceptando la bebida.

-Oh Potter, qué es la vida sin un poco de emoción —le contestó Draco antes de dar un sorbo a su propio vaso, al parecer igual que el de Harry.

-Espero que esos dos sí actúen si resulta que me has envenenado —Harry probó la bebida sin saber qué esperar, el resultado fue agradablemente dulce— Está bueno, gracias.

-De nada.

-Lo que he dicho antes era cierto, me lo estoy pasando muy bien. Nunca había ido de viaje con nadie.

-Oh Potter ¿dos sorbos y ya vas borracho? —dijo Draco. Pero no sonreía y sus ojos estaban clavados en su bebida, su tono burlón muriendo a media frase.

-Lo digo en serio Draco, nunca me lo hubiera esperado pero puedes llegar a ser un buen amigo —le contestó con voz seria pero amable, una sonrisa soñadora en sus labios.

-No somos amigos.

-Bueno, pues para mi sí lo somos. O el equivalente a dos personas que se han odiado durante ocho años y que ahora interactúan pacífica y amistosamente a intervalos regulares.

Draco dio un sorbo a su bebida y desvió la mirada de Harry hacia la masa de gente que bailaba frente a ellos. Harry suspiró, regañándose internamente por no haber besado al chico cuando había tenido la oportunidad y por ser un cobarde y no atreverse ni a dar de nuevo el primer paso ni a sacar el tema a conversación.

-De acuerdo, se puede decir que ahora somos amigos ¿qué cambia eso? —dijo finalmente Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno…a parte de ser información que protagonizaría la portada de todos los periódicos mágicos alrededor del mundo y haría que la gente creyera que me has hechizado —dijo Harry sonriendo divertido— No cambia nada supongo, pero es algo que me alegra.

-Te alegra ser amigo mío.

-Sí —afirmó Harry sintiendo como se le erizaba el vello de la nuca de repente, como si el aire estuviera electrizándose.

-¿Seguro que no estás borracho?

Harry respiró hondo ¿cómo se lo hacía entender? Alzó los ojos y se encontró con los grises orbes a pocos centímetros de él, incredulidad y asombro mezclándose con algo parecido al aprecio. Harry sonrió, seguro por una vez de qué era lo que tenía que hacer, y cerró la corta distancia que les separaba besando a Draco.

-No, no estoy borracho —le contestó en un susurro sin casi mover los labios— coge tu chaqueta y vamos a bailar.

-¿A bailar?

Harry no contestó, le guiñó un ojo e hizo él mismo lo que le había dicho al rubio, coger su chaqueta y dirigirse hacia la pista de baile. Draco le seguía en silencio, avanzando tras él hasta llegar al sitio más concurrido de la pista.

-Aquí no se puede bailar —dijo Draco con fastidio arrimándose a Harry para dejar pasar un grupo de chicas.

-Ya lo sé —contestó Harry con una sonrisa, sus labios rozando la oreja del rubio y sus manos rodeándole las muñecas.

Draco se apartó lo poco que pudo y le miró a los ojos, procesando la información que se acumulaba en su cerebro. Milésimas de segundo después, sonrió y fue él quien besó a Harry, igualmente un simple roce de labios pero informando de que el mensaje había sido recibido y aceptado.

-Tenía que perder a nuestros queridos agentes —explicó Harry lamiéndose los labios— Aunque sería genial ver su reacción. —Draco sonrió, el deseo brillante en sus ojos, y Harry tuvo que dejar de hablar. Durante largo rato.

* * *

La gente bailaba a su alrededor sin prestarles atención, incluso les empujaban a veces, pisaban y clavaban algún que otro codazo, pero el besar aquellos labios que tanto llevaban deseando y poder rozar aquella piel con la que tanto habían soñado hacía que todo lo que no fuera Harry y Draco quedara relegando al fondo de sus mentes. Draco tenía una mano en la nuca de Harry, enterrada entre las fuertes hebras azabache y la otra en un costado de su espalda, acariciando con el pulgar la morena piel bajo la camisa. Sus pechos se rozaban con cada bocanada de aire que tomaban y las manos de Harry recorrían electrizantes caminos por la espalda de Draco, colándose por debajo de la camisa una vez llegaban a su fin.

-Llevo meses imaginando esto —susurró Harry para acto seguido morderle el lóbulo de la oreja sin mucha delicadeza.

-Yo años —contestó Draco bajando sus manos hacia el culo del otro chico para acercarle aun más.

-¿En serio? —Harry le besaba el cuello, sonriendo.

-No te emociones, la mayoría de veces dudo que te hubiera gustado —dijo estirando el cuello para darle a Harry más territorio que besar.

-Pervertido…

-Draco gimió en aprobación y empezó él también a besar el cuello de Harry, dispuesto a volver a dar con aquellos labios dulces y rojos, pero el chico se apartó de golpe.

-Tenemos que irnos —dijo con la mirada fija en algún sitio a la derecha de Draco— ¿Quieres volver al hotel?

El rubio asintió, entendiendo que los agentes del Ministerio iban a encontrarles en pocos segundos y aceptando que de momento era mejor no dar ningún espectáculo.

Salieron del local asegurándose de pasar cerca de la pareja de magos para que estos les vieran marchar y pasaron el corto trayecto hasta el hotel en silencio nervioso. Una vez en el ascensor solo tuvieron tiempo de un corto e intenso beso que les dejó respirando con dificultad. Las manos de Draco temblaban ansiando volver a entrar en contacto con la suave piel de Harry, tanto como lo había imaginado. Y era increíble, le decía su mente, que finalmente eso estuviera ocurriendo. Él y Harry, el maldito Potter al que tanto se había empeñado en odiar, pegados el uno contra el otro, besándose y desabrochándose las camisas…

-Un momento —interrumpió Harry cuando Draco acabó de desabotonarle la camisa. Y para calmarse, repitió— Un momento —se llevó un dedo a los labios para mostrarle al rubio que permaneciera en silencio y con la otra mano sacó su varita del bolsillo interior del chaleco que había dejado caer al suelo. Murmuró un hechizo que Draco no reconoció y dejó la varita en la mesilla de noche con una sonrisa satisfecha— Así nadie oirá nada de lo que digamos, creerán que estamos durmiendo.

-Creía que… Habrían protegido la habitación contra todo tipo de hechizos —dijo Draco mientras observaba a Harry quitarse los zapatos y decidía hacer lo mismo.

-Lo han hecho, pero el hechizo que he usado no es muy conocido, lo descubrió Hermione mientras investigaba durante… nuestro año sabático —acabó Harry con sarcasmo.

El chico moreno se giró, descalzo y con la camisa abierta dejando su pecho torneado y moreno al descubierto, las gafas ligeramente torcidas y el cabello completamente despeinado. Un leve rubor le cubría las mejillas y los ojos verdes brillaban tras los cristales, se mordió el labio nerviosamente y dijo:

-Yo no… no esperaba que nada de esto pasara así que… a no ser que tú…

-No, tampoco he traído condones Potter —dijo Draco riendo ante la cara que puso el aludido— Sabía que los del Ministerio meterían las narices en mi equipaje y no es como si hubiera podido ligar con alguien contigo vigilándome.

-No he estado vigilándote —contestó Harry ofendido.

-Ya lo sé, pero eso es lo que creen los del Ministerio. Y no podía decirles que si realmente quería los condones era para follarme a su querido niño de oro… —explicó Draco acercándose a él sobre la cama, los ojos fijos en los suyos y un brillo hambriento que le hizo estremecer.

Draco le quitó las gafas a Harry, dejándolas sobre la mesita, y sonrió al ver como el chico parpadeaba un par de veces en rápida sucesión acostumbrándose a su borroso entorno. Puso sus manos a cada lado de la cara del chico, acariciándole por unos segundos las mejillas antes de besarle dulcemente, instándole a que abriera los labios y diera paso a su lengua. Sus manos se movieron para acabar de quitarle la camisa y después se colocaron en sus hombros, indicándole que se dejara caer sobre la cama para tumbarse. Draco le besó en la comisura de los labios antes de empezar una tortuosa ruta hacia su pecho y su vientre, pasando por el cuello, la clavícula y los pezones. Harry gemía cada vez más fuerte y se estremecía cuando sus manos acariciaban los ya duros pezones o se posaban en los muslos aun cubiertos por los tejanos. Finalmente, el chico se cansó de de la inactividad y él también despojó a Draco de su camisa y empezó a juguetear con los pezones del chico, sus costados con las costillas que sobresalían ligeramente y su espalda larga y pálida en la que no pudo contenerse de dejar las finas marcas rojizas de sus uñas.

-Entonces… ¿Has hecho esto alguna vez? —preguntó Draco decidiéndose a deshacer el botón de los pantalones de Harry.

-Sí, después de todo tenía que asegurarme que no era solo… No sé, solo tú —dijo Harry doblando las piernas y alzando las caderas de la cama para que Draco pudiera quitarle los pantalones. El chico rubio le miró entonces, curiosidad y decepción mal disimulada mostrándose en sus facciones ruborizadas— Pero… aunque me haya sentido atraído hacia otros hombres —quiso explicar Harry— Y todo haya ido bien… Con nadie llegué, ya sabes, hasta el final.

Draco le besó por ello, una sonrisa dulce y más sincera de lo que Harry hubiera visto antes.

-Estás monísimo cuando te ruborizas… —Harry sonrió y se incorporó para poder acercarse al chico rubio, besarle en la mejilla y acariciarle la espalda para pillarle desprevenido cuando finalmente su mano acabara acariciando la erección que aun restringían los pantalones.

-Mira quien parece un tomate ahora… —le susurró Harry lamiéndole la oreja y acariciando lentamente al chico por encima del pantalón.

-Maldito Gryffindor, eso es jugar sucio.

Draco apartó la mano que Harry tenía en su entrepierna y se apresuró a quitarse los pantalones y, tras cortos segundos de reflexión, también los calzoncillos. Los dejó caer en el suelo, con al resto de ropa que había ido cayendo junto a la cama y volvió a empujar a Harry para que se tumbara y pudiera quitarle los calzoncillos.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? —dijo Harry con tono gallito.

-Te vuelves chulillo cuando estás cachondo ¿no?—contestó Draco imitando el tono del otro chico. Y cuando éste fue a contestar, su mano se cerró entorno al pene de Harry callándole de golpe— Así está mejor…

Harry se recuperó de la intensa sensación rápidamente y estiró el brazo para imitar a Draco, que había adoptado un ritmo demasiado lento que empezaba a ser una tortura. Así estuvieron algún rato, sintiendo al otro en su mano y sus respiraciones entremezclándose, hasta que Draco paró de golpe y se levantó.

-Tranquilo, ahora vengo —le dijo antes de dirigirse hacia el baño. Segundos después salió frotándose las manos, un olor que hasta entonces Harry no había sido consciente de reconocer expandiéndose por la habitación— Crema hidratante.

Draco volvió a la cama e indicó a Harry que le imitara, cambiando de posición y quedando el uno frente al otro, tumbados de lado. Harry le besó mientras Draco le frotaba las manos para que él también pudiera aprovecharse de la crema.

A medida que el orgasmo se acercaba sus respiraciones se volvían más erráticas, también sus movimientos y sus besos, que habían ido diluyéndose hasta convertirse en gemidos y jadeos incoherentes que llenaban la habitación. Harry fue el primero en correrse, ahogando un grito de placer en el hombro de Draco que tenía frente a él y que mordió con demasiada fuerza. El dolor que pudiera haberle causado el mordisco atacó a Draco como un latigazo de placer que le hizo estremecer de arriba a bajo, corriéndose él también y manchando la mano de Harry y sus estómagos.

Tardaron largos segundos en poder formular algún tipo de comentario mínimamente inteligente, sus cerebros aun inundados por el placer y sus pechos subiendo y bajando con rapidez mientras tomaban profundas bocanadas de aire. Aun sin decir nada, Draco estiró una mano hacia la mesita de noche, cogió la varita de Harry y con un simple movimiento de muñeca limpió sus cuerpos y las sábanas de semen y crema.

-Echaba de menos estos hechizos tan simples —dijo en un susurro, los ojos clavados en el techo y una sonrisa nostálgica. Harry se le quedó mirando, observando por unos segundos la pálida mano entorno a su varita. Dejó escapar una risita ante el doble significado de aquella imagen y por el recuerdo que le envió su memoria de estar él mismo luchando con la varita de Draco dos años atrás— ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada —le contestó Harry aun con la sonrisa en los labios, sus ojos recorriéndole las aun ligeramente ruborizadas facciones, la elegante nariz puntiaguda y el cabello despeinado que le caía sobre la frente— Eres tan guapo.

Harry esperaba que el chico rubio contestara con algún comentario egocéntrico y altanero, pero en vez de aquello se giró hacia él, le pasó un brazo por la cintura y enterró su cara en el cuello de Harry. Susurró _Nox,_ para apagar las luces y volvió a dejar la varita sobre la mesita.

-Buenas noches —fue lo único que dijo, sus labios rozando el cuello de Harry.

-Buenas noches.

* * *

Qué os ha parecido? Llevaba muuuucho sin escribir nada superior a un PG-13 así que espero que no os haya defraudado T_T

Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios!

**Niea.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Por fiiiin! siento el retraso T_T empezaron a acumulárseme cosas y dejé el fic desatendido T_T pero ya está! por fin he podido ponerme a ello y aquí está el siguiente capítulo! **

**Espero que os guste ^_^**

**15.-**

Igual que la mañana anterior, la estridente alarma de Draco sonó demasiado pronto para el gusto de Harry. Pero al contrario que la mañana anterior, el rubio no la dejó sonar hasta que llegara a desear arrancarse las orejas. Cuando el silencio volvió a caer sobre la habitación Harry sonrió, dio las gracias en un murmullo silencioso y decidió seguir durmiendo cinco minutos más girándose hacia el otro lado, dándose de narices con una superficie cálida, suave y que olía a… ¿Draco? Harry abrió los ojos y, efectivamente, Draco se encontraba junto a él, sus ojos grises mirándole desde detrás de rebeldes mechones rubios que le caían por la frente. Poco a poco el recuerdo de lo sucedido la noche anterior fue filtrándose en su mente y Harry se sintió enrojecer, más aun cuando Draco le sonrió seductoramente, como si supiera qué estaba pensando.

-Me voy a la ducha, cuando salga espero que no te hayas vuelto a dormir…

El chico rubio le besó en la frente, junto a la cicatriz cubierta por el flequillo, y se levantó en dirección al armario para coger la ropa que iba a llevar ese día. La habitación estaba en penumbra, con las persianas y las cortinas del balcón cerradas casi por completo, pero la poca luz que lograba entrar en la habitación ayudó a Harry a observar a Draco con tranquilidad; elegantes músculos moviéndose bajo pálida piel que por fin había podido acariciar y besar. Harry no sabía cómo les dejaba aquello, si ahora ya se consideraban mutuamente amigos, amigos con derecho a roce o más que amigos… pero el sueño aun no se había disipado del todo y sus neuronas trabajaban con lentitud, así que simplemente siguió observando a Draco con una sonrisa tonta hasta que el chico pasó delante suyo y entró en el baño. ¿Por qué llevaba él calzoncillos y Harry no? El moreno se incorporó y miró a cada lado de la cama, donde pequeños montones de ropa descansaban a derecha e izquierda. Harry suspiró y decidió ordenar un poco la habitación antes de que acabara durmiéndose de nuevo.

Mientras desayunaban, Draco le había dado a escoger qué hacer durante aquella mañana; visitar el Museo del Louvre o ir al Campo de Marte y visitar también la Torre Eiffel. Harry había dudado durante unos segundos, el arte no le entusiasmaba, y aunque tenía curiosidad por ir a tan famoso museo no quería que se volviera a repetir la ya demasiado común escena de Draco hablando y hablando sobre lo que fuera que les rodeaba y él simplemente escuchando y asintiendo. Aunque si era eso lo que al chico le gustaba… Pero pasear por el parque también sería interesante y la Torre Eiffel también era uno de los emplazamientos turísticos obligado por todo aquel que visitara París, y hacía un día espléndido como para no aprovecharlo. Así pues, finalmente, Harry se había decidido por la segundo opción y allí estaban, en el enorme jardín dedicado al dios romano de la guerra.

* * *

Habían bajado en la parada de la Escuela Militar, al sureste del parque, para así atravesarlo por completo antes de llegar a la Torre. Harry nunca había prestado atención a aquella inmensa explanada verde cuando había visto fotos del monumento, así que cuando empezaron el paseo se quedó pasmado, sobre todo por qué Draco continuó con las explicaciones históricas pertinentes.

-Draco, en serio, sabes un montón sobre esta ciudad. Pareces Hermione cuando se pone a contar cosas sobre Hogwarts —dijo Harry inconscientemente mientras hacía un par de fotos. Cuando el chico rubio no contestó fue cuando percibió que algo iba mal— Lo… ¿siento?

-No, no pasa nada. Es solo que he pasado mucho tiempo aquí, nunca me había dado cuenta de que realmente sabía tanto de la ciudad — le contestó con la mirada perdida. Harry no pudo contenerse y le sacó una foto.

-Eh! ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

-Es solo una foto… estabas tan mono con esa carita de nostalgia —dijo Harry siendo completamente sincero.

-Espero que la borres

-¿Por qué? ¡Si has salido la mar de bien!

-Potter… —el tono serio en la voz de Draco hizo que la sonrisa divertida se esfumara de la cara de Harry.

-¿Qué?

Pero el chico rubio no le contestó, tan solo miró a un lado y al otro y le besó. Fue un simple roce de labios, un beso rápido y casto que sorprendió a Harry más que si hubiera visto a Voldemort bailando el hula-hula allí en medio.

-Deja de decir tonterías, y si quieres una fotografía sólo tienes que decírmelo —Harry volvió a sonreír, feliz de que Draco le hubiera besado, de ver que lo que había pasado la noche anterior podía repetirse sin problemas. Se sintió ligero de repente, un peso del que no había sido consciente hasta ese momento había volado de sus hombros.

-Entonces ¿quiere su majestad sentarse un momento para que le saque una bella fotografía? —se burló.

-Solo si después tú haces lo mismo.

El camino hacia la Torre Eiffel fue tan divertido y relajante como Harry había esperado, y tan interesante y educativo como podría haber sido la visita al Louvre, pero en vez de aprender sobre arte, lo hizo sobre historia. Una vez llegaron a los pies de la Torre se sentaron en el césped a descansar un momento, observando la gente que paseaba o que también estaba allí sentada. A Harry le hubiera gustado imitar a alguna de las parejas que había por allí, abrazadas o tumbadas con las manos entrelazadas, pero el par de agentes del Ministerio seguían vigilándoles y Harry no sabía hasta qué grado Draco se sentiría a gusto mostrando cariño en público.

-¿Sabes? Una vez, cuando tenía trece años, mis padres estaban en una subasta y me dejaron solo en el hotel —empezó a contar Draco de repente, la vista perdida en el horizonte y acariciando la hierba bajo sus manos con delicadeza— Por supuesto me escapé y me dediqué a pasear por París a mis anchas. Durante mucho tiempo ese fue el mejor día de mi vida.

Harry le miraba con atención, dudando si preguntarle sobre aquel día o esperar a que el chico continuara por él mismo. Finalmente, en un susurró que no había planeado, preguntó.

-¿Y eso? ¿Qué hiciste?

-Nada —contestó Draco dirigiendo la vista hacia el chico— Simplemente me dediqué a recorrer las calles de la ciudad. Las muggles, como hemos hecho nosotros estos días, entrar en las tiendas que quería mirar todos los libros de los que había oído hablar pero nunca podría comprar por ser escritos por muggles... Recuerdo la sensación de libertad que me invadió, de poder ir a donde quisiera sin preocuparme por lo que pensarían de mi, por que allí nadie me conocía. De poder relajarme y comportarme como el niño que era. Aunque como nunca tuve la oportunidad dudo que lo consiguiera —ante aquello Harry rió sin poderlo evitar. Era verdad, no imaginaba a Draco emocionado por una bolsa de caramelos o por pasar un día en un parque de atracciones.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —exclamó de repente— Draco, dime que durante todos estos años que has estado en Francia has ido al menos una vez a _Disneyland_. —el chico le miró confuso por un momento hasta que pareció entender a qué se refería Harry.

-No, no he ido.

-¿Y qué estamos haciendo aquí? —preguntó alzando la voz a causa del asombro y los ojos abiertos exageradamente.

-Potter, no grites —recriminó el rubio entre dientes.

-Esto no puede ser, en verano tenemos que volver e ir al parque de atracciones. No te preocupes por nada, ya lo arreglaré de algún modo, le prometeré a Kingsley lo que sea para que te deje ir, volveré a Londres de por vida…—empezó a decir Harry sin ser consciente de lo que salía de sus labios— Pero tenemos que ir, el castillo de la Bella Durmiente ¡y el Pato Donald! —Draco le agarró la muñeca y Harry calló de repente, fijando sus ojos verdes, brillantes de la emoción, en los grises del otro chico que le observaban curiosos y con una pizca de incredulidad divertida— ¿Qué?

Pero Draco no contestó, tan solo se le quedó mirando unos segundos más en silencio y empezó a reír. Primero disimuladamente, tratando de reprimir el ataque, ojos cerrados y hombros temblando, para finalmente dejar salir las claras carcajadas que habían ido acumulándose en su pecho.

-Lo estás diciendo en serio… —fue lo que dijo cuando logró calmarse, su mano aun entorno a la muñeca de Harry.

-Claro que sí —contestó el moreno, separándose durante una milésima de segundo para poder entrelazar sus dedos con los de Draco.

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo, pero gracias.

-Draco…

Harry quería abrazarle, besarle y hacerle entender que sí sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Quizá no lo había hecho conscientemente, pero había sentido cada una de las cosas que había dicho minutos antes. Por Draco volvería a Londres ¿No lo iba a hacer de todos modos? Si era por Draco hasta se iría a París a vivir, con sus museos, sus avenidas, sus galerías de arte e iglesias, su historia , su moda, su literatura… ¿Qué más le daba? Nunca había querido nada con tanta fuerza como quería a Draco Malfoy.

Por un momento su mente quedó en blanco y una especie de frío sobrenatural se apoderó de él, la fuerza de lo que acababa de descubrir dejándole casi sin aliento. _Quería_ a Draco, no era solo una obsesión que fuera a diluirse con el tiempo, no era solo curiosidad que pudiera ser saciada charlando un rato con el chico, era algo mucho mayor. Harry tragó saliva y respiró hondo, recordando dónde estaba y por qué.

-¿Vamos a la Torre? —dijo finalmente.

.

Las vistas de la Torre eran preciosas; la ciudad de París, kilómetros y kilómetros de ella, a sus pies y a todo su alrededor. Nivel a nivel habían ido subiendo, Draco contando la historia de la estructura y varias anécdotas sobre su construcción mientras Harry hacía fotos sin parar e imaginaba lanzarse desde lo alto con su escoba, sentir el aire frío con toda su fuerza en la cara, el cabello revolvérsele libre y el corazón latirle violentamente en el pecho, las venas llenas de adrenalina… Echaba tanto de menos el Quidditch. Le hizo fotos a Draco y le dijo que le hiciera algunas a él también, después trató de autoretratarse a los dos; estirando tanto como podía el brazo y aguantando las críticas del rubio, hasta que un par de chicas se apiadaron de ellos y les ofrecieron su ayuda con una sonrisa tímida. Harry se lo agradeció de todo corazón.

Mientras bajaban, con el estómago empezando a pedir alimento, Draco hizo un comentario que sorprendió a Harry y le hizo estar seguro de que no, ahora que había empezado a conocer al verdadero Draco Malfoy, nunca se cansaría de él.

-Me han venido ganas de volver a mirar _Panorama para matar_ —Harry no pudo más que mirarle sorprendido— ¿James Bond?

-Sí Draco, ya lo sé… Es solo que, bueno no sabía que conocías a James Bond.

-Harry, llevo años viviendo como muggle, creo que hay pocas cosas que podrían escapárseme sobre su cultura popular —dijo con ese tono altivo que tanto había odiado Harry durante sus años en Hogwarts. Ahora, pero, le hizo sonreír y le dio una perfecta idea con la que seguir conversando animadamente con Draco.

-¿Ah si? Bien entonces, ¿quién es tu James Bond favorito?

.

Draco decidió ir a comer a un restaurante japonés que conocía cerca de la zona, y Harry tuvo serios problemas para concentrarse en la comida y la conversación; cada vez que veía a Draco utilizar los palillos o sorber los fideos, su mente conjuraba un seguido de imágenes que, en la intimidad de su habitación o ducha, hubieran sido más que bienvenidas, pero en un restaurante lleno de gente y con Draco comentando los extravagantes vestidos de Lady Gaga, solo conseguían ponerle nervioso y aumentar la frustración que poco a poco iba apoderándose de él.

-No sé por qué, que te guste Lady Gaga es lo más lógico del mundo y a la vez algo tan surrealista que no sé como reaccionar —dijo Harry tras un largo sorbo de agua.

-¿Por?

-Supongo que aun no me hago a la idea de que… No quiero que te lo tomes a mal, de verdad, pero supongo que lo entenderás, que hablar contigo de este tipo de cosas es, por lo menos, algo que nadie hubiera imaginado nunca. No solo por qué seamos tu y yo, si no por ser cosas muggles y… No sé, pero me alegro, me lo estoy pasando muy bien —añadió con una sonrisa. Draco le contestó el gesto y cogió su vaso de agua, Harry iba a acabarse la última brocheta de pollo teriyaki cuando notó como algo le rozaba el tobillo y poco a poco iba subiendo por su pierna hasta la rodilla. Era Draco, aunque nada en su expresión pudiera demostrarlo, Harry lo sabía. Sintió como enrojecía y sin decir nada ni apartarse de aquel pie juguetón, empezó a comer el último trozo de carne.

Al salir del restaurante habían empezado a andar calle abajo sin prestar atención hacia donde iban. Las películas y la música dando paso a la literatura; Draco hablando apasionadamente sobre sus autores magos favoritos y los escritores muggles que le habían llamado la atención desde pequeño, Harry siguiendo el hilo de la conversación y a la vez convenciéndose a si mismo y a su cuerpo de que, con suerte, aquella noche volvería a estar con Draco, los dos juntos en la misma cama, besándose y tocándose, pero que primero tenía que acabar la tarde y, lo más importante de todo, el desfile de Pansy. Y la fiesta después de eso. Harry suspiró, cansado y frustrado, y enfadado consigo mismo por haber dejado que su libido tomara el control de sus pensamientos.

-¿Estás cansado? —preguntó Draco mirándole preocupado— Estamos a dos minutos del hotel, no te preocupes. Podemos descansar un rato antes de prepararnos para el desfile.

-Sí, creo que será lo mejor. Quizá hasta me de otra ducha…

.

Llegaron al hotel poco después y subieron en silencio a la habitación, limpia y ordenada tras haber pasado el equipo de la limpieza. Draco se dejó caer sobre su cama y Harry hizo lo mismo, dejando su bandolera con cuidado en el suelo. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, estaba cansado sí, pero en el fondo de todo de su mente había una especie de ruido estático que le hizo abrir los ojos y mirar hacia su derecha, donde se encontró con los ojos grises de Draco mirándole fijamente.

-¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Harry sintiendo como enrojecía y se le secaba la boca de repente, el calor y el deseo que desprendían los ojos del chico haciéndole temblar de anticipación.

Draco no contestó. Se levantó y, descalzo, se acercó a la cama de Harry, quien se incorporó quedando sentado en medio del colchón, con los pies cayéndole por uno de los lados para no ensuciar las sábanas blancas. Draco paró justo frente suyo y aun en silencio se sentó a ahorcajadas sobre él y le besó; con dulzura y tranquilidad primero, las manos a cada lado de su cara, para pasar a un beso apasionado y desesperado después, haciendo caer hacia atrás a Harry, los dos en diagonal sobre la cama. Draco tenía sus manos enredadas en el pelo de Harry y su lengua exploraba cada rincón de su boca sin tregua, utilizando los dientes aquí y allí y gruñendo enfadado cuando Harry le hizo parar para que pudiera dejar las gafas en la mesilla de noche.

-Ya está, no pasa nada —dijo Harry con la voz ronca y la respiración entrecortada, mirando fijamente los ojos grises de Draco que ahora eran casi por completo negros.

Tras cortos segundos de silencio el momento acabó y volvieron a besarse, Harry colando las manos por dentro de la camisa de Draco y acercándole más, instándole a dejar caer todo su peso sobre él. La fricción de ambas erecciones rozándose le hizo gemir y arquear la espalda, deseando mucho más. Draco empezó a repartir besos por su cuello, seguidos de precisos lametones y cuidadosos mordisquitos, y sus manos se dirigieron hacia el botón de los tejanos de Harry, deshaciéndolo y bajando la cremallera para poder así acariciarle por encima de los calzoncillos. Por fin, sentir de nuevo aquel deseo dirigido a él, aquella pasión, pero no iba a estarse quieto y dejar que Draco hiciera todo el trabajo. Harry colocó sus manos en la cintura de Draco, abrió los ojos, inspiró profundamente para calmar su mente durante un par de segundos y volcó a Draco hacia la izquierda para poder ponerse sobre él con una sonrisa satisfecha que el chico le devolvió mientras alzaba sus piernas y las colocaba alrededor de Harry, obligándole a recostarse sobre él para que sus cuerpos volvieran a estar pegados uno contra el otro.

-Llevo todo el día pensando en esto —dijo Draco entre cortos besos, sus manos en los bajos de la camiseta de Harry— Esta mañana quería invitarte a que te ducharas conmigo, pero se te veía tan inocente con el pelo revuelto y la cara de sueño… —el chico tiraba hacia arriba de la camiseta y finalmente Harry alzó los brazos y le ayudó a quitársela. Draco la tiró al suelo y acto seguido dirigió sus manos al amplio pecho frente a él, moreno y musculoso.

-Podrías haberlo hecho —contestó Harry, un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda solo de imaginarlo— O podemos hacerlo ahora. Yo llevo desde la comida pensando en tus labios, rojos de tantos besos, alrededor de mi polla, chupando y lamiendo.

Aunque Harry estaba seguro de que su cara ya llevaba rato de color escarlata, sintió como una nueva oleada de calor se apoderaba de él, nunca había dicho nada igual en voz alta y no sabía como se lo iba a tomar Draco. Pero al parecer esa era una idea perfecta, pues el chico atacó sus labios con fuerza una vez más, besándole y bajándole los pantalones y calzoncillos mientras Harry se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones. Cuando por fin los largos dedos de Draco se cerraron entorno a su pene no pudo contener el gemido que se le escapó, apretando los ojos con fuerza y las manos a cada lado de la cara de Draco cerrándose en puños.

-Harry, túmbate —le susurró a la oreja con una voz grave y seductora que volvió a estremecerle de los pies a la cabeza.

-Espera, quiero… no es justo —Draco alzó una ceja, curioso, pero en vez de seguir diciendo frases sin acabar Harry se incorporó, sentándose entre las piernas del chico, para poder desabotonarle la camisa. Draco le siguió, acabando él también sentado sobre la cama revuelta y quitándose la camisa una vez Harry hubo acabado con los botones.

Pero en vez de de tumbarse como le había dicho Draco, el chico empezó a besarle por el cuello y el pecho, acariciándole mientras los costados para momentos después dirigir sus manos a la bragueta abultada del pantalón del chico rubio, que dejó de mover su propia mano cuando sintió a Harry rodear su erección y empezar a masturbarle.

-Si de verdad quieres que te la chupe túmbate, o no me hago responsable si te corres antes.

Harry soltó una risita y besó al chico, una vez en los labios y una vez en cada mejilla. Se echó sobre la cama, tratando de calmar su respiración y sus nervios y fijó la vista en Draco, con el pecho al aire y los pantalones y calzoncillos bajados a medio muslo, su pene erecto y oscuro con la punta húmeda por el líquido pre-seminal. Sin desviar sus ojos de los brillantes orbes verdes se pasó la lengua por los labios y avanzó hacia Harry hasta quedar entre sus piernas, a pocos palmos de su erección. Sonrió y cerró los dedos de la mano derecha entorno a ella antes de besar la punta con delicadeza. Todo el cuerpo de Harry tembló, ansioso de más, esperando la magnífica sensación que sabía que se acercaba y que, solo por ser Draco el causante, sería mil veces mejor de lo que jamás había sido sentir una boca cerrarse cálida y húmeda entorno a él, los labios presionando, una mano moviéndose en la base mientras la otra se colocaba en su abdomen acariciando y evitando que alzara las caderas. Las manos de Harry apretaron fuerte las sábanas que tenía entre los dedos y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza para no empezar a gemir y gritar que así se hacía, que así le gustaba.

Abrió los ojos, no recordando haberlos cerrado, y miró hacia abajo, hacia la cabeza de Draco que subía y bajaba al ritmo que succionaba, lamía y besaba el pulsante pene que tenía frente a él, el cabello le caía por la frente y parte de él estaba pegado su piel por el sudor, que le cubría toda la piel y le hacía brillar con la luz de la tarde que se colaba por el balcón.

-Draco… —dijo sin saber cómo seguir la frase, pero no pareció importar, el chico alzó los ojos y Harry sintió que empezaba a perder el control; la familiar sensación del orgasmo apoderándose de él, el calor del éxtasis acumulándose en su bajo vientre. Los ojos grises, casi negros por el deseo, no se separaron de los suyos, Draco lamió de abajo arriba toda la erección de Harry, capturando un par de gotitas blancas que empezaban a caer de la punta y después volvió a bajar, envolviendo de nuevo el pene del Harry en una magnífica sensación de placer que se hizo con el control de todo su cuerpo— Draco… voy a…

Fue lo único que logró decir antes de que la fuerza del orgasmo le impidiera continuar, cerrando los ojos y dejándose embriagar por aquella sensación indescriptible de euforia que le envolvía como lenguas de fuego quemando entorno a él y le alzaba a lo más alto, dejándole sin respiración y frente a un paisaje blanco e infinito con puntitos negros que iban apareciendo poco a poco, tornando el interior de sus párpados del negro acostumbrado.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con Draco de rodillas en la cama, una mano manchada de semen apretando fuertemente las sábanas, la cabeza caída y la otra mano entre sus piernas moviéndose ágilmente de arriba a bajo. Se le debió de escapar algún gemido o quizá susurrar de nuevo el nombre del chico, pues éste alzó la vista, labios y mejillas rojas, la barbilla manchada de blanco. El cuerpo de Harry pareció tomar el control sin consultar con su cerebro y cuando el chico se dio cuenta, estaba besando a Draco, una mano entrelazada con la del chico, siguiéndole el ritmo y la otra en su cuello. Sintió que Draco se tensaba y el semen cálido empezó a escurrirse entre sus manos. Respirando con dificultad se separó de él y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama, limpiándose la mano descuidadamente sobre la sábana y esperando a que el rubio se recuperara también.

Recordaba que Draco se había recostado a su lado, sonrisa satisfecha en los labios y mechones rubios y sudados cayéndole por la frente, recordaba haberle besado y empezar a acariciarle la espalda. No recordaba haberse quedado dormido, pero al parecer eso era lo que había sucedido, pues de repente abrió los ojos y pasaban cinco minutos de las cinco y media.

-Mierda —dijo entre dientes. El desfile empezaba a las siete, pero tenían que estar en el instituto como muy tarde a las seis y media… —Draco, levanta… ¡Draco, tenemos que ducharnos y vestirnos o llegaremos tarde!

Aquello pareció funcionar, Draco abrió los ojos de repente y se incorporó mirando confuso a un lado y a otro.

-¿Harry?

-Sí, nos hemos quedado dormidos, y si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde y Pansy nos matará…

* * *

Aix, parece que nunca me acostumbraré a escribir escenas como estas... espero que no haya sido nada demasiado horroroso ^^'

Espero que os haya gustado! y en el próximo capítulo tendremos el desfile de Pansy y poco a poco el fic irá llegando su fin... oooohhhhh xDDD

MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS por todos los comentarios, los favoritos, etc! significa muchísimo para mi!

**Niea.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Y aquí el nuevo capítulo! ^^ **

**16.-**

Sin saber muy bien como, Harry y Draco se las habían apañado para llegar al Instituto antes de las seis y media. Duchados, peinados, aseados y bien vestidos. Lo último sobre todo gracias a Draco, que le había ayudado a hacerse el nudo de la corbata mientras esperaban el ascensor y luego bajaban en él, ignorando con todas sus fuerzas las miradas cotillas que los demás huéspedes les dirigían. Salieron del hotel justo cuando daban las seis y cogieron un taxi hasta el edificio, donde por suerte pudieron mezclarse con otros invitados al evento y no llamar la atención por su retraso.

Cuando llegaron a la sala del desfile, la misma en la que habían estado poco más de veinticuatro horas antes, quedaron sorprendidos de lo irreconocible que estaba. Llena de gente elegante, glamorosa y refinada, sentada en las ordenadas sillas o de pie en los pasillos, hablando, riendo y sobre todo, esperando el gran evento. Harry no se dio cuenta de que se había quedado parado a medio camino, observando todo lo que le rodeaba y sintiéndose como un intruso y total inepto, hasta que Draco le agarró de la muñeca y le guió hasta un par de asientos vacíos y ligeramente bien ubicados. Seguro que él se sentía tan a gusto como en una de las fiestas que los Malfoy solían dar en su buena época, se dijo Harry observándole. Draco había decidido peinarse como en sexto curso, el cabello diligentemente engominado y con la ralla al lado, y aunque a Harry le gustaba más cuando lo lucía libre o con algo de cera, no podía negar que ese estilo sobrio, acompañado del traje negro y camisa gris, le sentaba a la perfección; resaltando sus finos rasgos, su cabello rubio y sus ojos plateados.

Se sentaron junto a una pareja de mediana edad muy elegante que les saludó con una sonrisa y una educada inclinación de cabeza, y se dispusieron a esperar; viendo como poco a poco los invitados iban ocupando sus puestos y la sala se llenaba del murmullo expectante de todos ellos.

-Espero que Pansy se haya tomado cuatro tilas o que haya conseguido lanzarse un hechizo tranquilizador —le susurró Draco a la oreja.

-Yo también, tiene que disfrutar de su gran día. Solo con que salga tan bien como ayer ya será un éxito seguro.

-No le digas eso que se enfadará. Me estuvo enumerando los múltiples errores que había encontrado en tan solo los primeros cinco modelos y te diré que hubiera necesitado un par de manos más…—Harry sonrió ante aquello, Slytherins y sus ansias de perfección— Por Merlín Potter, por qué te he visto peinarte, —dijo de repente Draco mirándole incrédulamente— que si no creería que te habías olvidado de usar el peine en esa mata de pelo que tienes —Draco alzó una mano y trató de domar dicha mata de pelo— No sé como nadie no te ha dicho nada, yo no te hubiera dejado ni entrar…

-Déjame, lo estás empeorando —se quejó apartándose del chico— Además, la gente creerá que es una nueva moda o algo —se defendió. Draco bajó el brazo y le miró con una ceja alzada, anunciando con ella su más sincero sentimiento de duda— Oh, mira allí está Armand.

Harry lo dijo sin pensar, reconociendo al chico que había conocido el día anterior por la cámara frente a sus ojos y su peinado extravagante; corto por los laterales, ligeramente más largo por el centro y el flequillo de lado casi tapándole un ojo. Era posible que Armand hubiera querido algo de Harry que éste no le iba a dar, pero le había caído bien. A Draco, al parecer, no tanto. El rubio se había tensado en su silla y miraba al fotógrafo con el ceño fruncido. Harry le iba a preguntar, con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios, si estaba celoso, cuando las luces se apagaron y una suave música empezó a sonar por los altavoces que llenaban el lugar. Todo el mundo calló al instante, las luces del escenario se encendieron, la música adoptó un ritmo mucho más seco y rápido, y el desfile comenzó.

* * *

Las manos le dolían de tanto aplaudir pero no importaba. Sus labios formaban una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y, como todo el público, estaba de pie maravillado del espectáculo que acababa de presenciar. Podía no entender de moda, ni de tendencias, telas, tiros, caídas o sisas, pero el desfile le había dejado con la boca abierta y una palpitante necesidad en su interior de aprender sobre moda, culturizarse en ese aspecto y, quizá, llegar a ser tan elegante como Draco. Aunque eso era mucho pedir.

El chico rubio le miraba, sonriendo también aun cuando los aplausos iban cediendo. Le brillaban los ojos de satisfacción y asombro y su cabello había perdido algo de su engominada rigidez inicial.

-¿Qué te ha parecido? —preguntó mientras volvían a sentarse, esperando a que los diferentes diseñadores salieran al escenario para saludar.

-Increíble —contestó Harry— nunca creí que esto me gustara tanto.

-Me alegro —Draco dio un par de palmaditas al muslo de Harry antes de apretar ligeramente y separarse una vez más.

Pansy, rodeada de sus compañeros, hizo su aparición en el escenario y Harry y Draco volvieron a aplaudir con fervor. La chica iba preciosa; con un vestido largo de color verde oscuro —cómo no, pensó Harry— de tirantes y un escote en V que le realzaba los pechos de una forma sutil y elegante, y unas sencillas sandalias negras con un tacón de vértigo. El cabello oscuro lo llevaba recogido en un moño del que parecían haberse escapado — aunque Harry apostaría que estaba hecho todo a propósito, seguro— algunos mechones ligeramente rizados. El maquillaje era natural y sobrio, y en cuanto a complementos se había decidido por un fino collar de plata con una piedra de ónix reposando en su escote.

-Está guapísima ¿verdad? —oyó que decía Draco, y él solo pudo asentir, observando a los demás chicos y chicas que la acompañaban, quienes aun y vestir todo tipo de trajes y vestidos rebosantes de estilo y originalidad, no acababan de tener el mismo porte grácil que Pansy parecía desprender. Seguro que la chica se enorgullecería si Harry se lo comentaba.

El grupo de alumnos fue alabado y elogiado por varios profesores y luego éstos hicieron entrega de un cuidado ramo de flores para cada uno de los estudiantes.

-Y ahora, estimado público —dijo el hombre que había sido presentado como el director del Instituto— les invitamos a salir al jardín, donde hemos preparado un pequeño aperitivo con el que puedan acabar esta maravillosa tarde. Muchas gracias una vez más por su asistencia —el público aplaudió de nuevo y esperó a que profesores y alumnos bajaran del escenario para empezar a levantarse y dirigirse hacia el patio para disfrutar del piscolabis.

Por supuesto, de "pequeño aperitivo" aquello no tenía nada. Decenas de pequeñas mesas redondas adornaban el jardín, con sus manteles negros, sus velas de decoración encendidas y sus numerosos platos de canapés y aperitivos preparados de tal manera que pudieran ser comidos de forma elegante con las manos y sin acabar ensuciándote ni la ropa ni los dedos. A la izquierda de todo, una larga mesa rectangular hacía de barra de bebidas, donde cinco camareros uniformados servían champán, vino y todo tipo de cócteles que se les pidiera.

-Tendrás que ayudarme con todo esto —le dijo a Draco de repente, cogiéndole de la mano y hablando en susurros— No solo no tengo ni idea de francés, tampoco sé qué es lo que me están dando de comer ni la manera apropiada de comerlo. Ni lo que debo pedir para beber que no me haga parecer ordinario y vulgar.

-Harry, —dijo Draco con una sonrisa y tono paciente, como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño— no te preocupes de nada. Tú haz lo mismo que yo y no habrá ningún problema.

-Pero no quiero comer caracoles. Y no me gusta la mayonesa… —de repente, toda aquella situación parecía mucho más aterradora que cualquier enfrentamiento con Voldemort. Draco se puso frente a él y le colocó bien el nudo de la corbata, apretándolo un poco.

-Lo tendré en cuenta ¿Algo más su majestad? —Harry pensó en ello y negó con la cabeza, por el momento no se le ocurría qué más alimentos no eran de su gusto. Draco rió por debajo de la nariz y le dio un rápido beso en los labios— Entonces, adelante y disfruta.

Eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero tras descubrir que comer todas aquellas pijadas y delicatessen no era tan asqueroso ni difícil, y con un par de copas de cava nadando en su sangre, Harry consiguió relajarse lo suficiente como para sentirse a gusto. Draco, por supuesto, se desenvolvía como pez en el agua, hablando con extraños en aquel francés tan sexy que salía de sus labios sin esfuerzo, piropeando a hombres y mujeres con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y riendo educadamente ante comentarios ingeniosos y bromas sin gracia. Harry empezó a pensar si aquello podía convertirse en algo usual para él, algo con lo que en un futuro pudiera sentirse cómodo. Tan solo tenía experiencia en actos y eventos organizados por el Ministerio y en todos y cada uno de ellos él había sido el protagonista, sintiendo el peso y la responsabilidad del éxito en sus hombros, la luz de la fama cegándole y haciéndole sudar. No había disfrutado de ninguno de ellos y nunca lo haría. Pero ser un invitado más, con Draco a su lado… De repente negó con la cabeza y parpadeó un par de veces en rápida sucesión, por suerte nadie le prestaba atención. No podía pensar en aquello, toda esa fantasía se sustentaba en que él y Draco tuvieran un futuro juntos, en que Draco recuperara algo de su fama, dinero y posición, y la tranquilidad del anonimato nunca sería algo de lo que pudieran disfrutar aunque consiguieran estar juntos cien años en el mundo muggle. Suspiró con pesar y decidió ir a buscar algo más fuerte que media copa de champán.

Justo entonces, sintió como un par de dedos le picaban en la espalda pidiendo su atención.

-¡_Bonsoir _Haggy! Me alegro de vegte

-Armand, lo mismo digo…

Harry estrechó la mano que Armand le ofrecía y sonrió con algo de nerviosismo. Draco seguía hablando con la pareja que había estado sentada a su lado durante el desfile, Señor y Señora Belacour, y parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la llegada del chico.

-¿Te ha gustado el desfile? —preguntó Armand con una sonrisa.

-Sí, mucho. Ha sido impresionante —Harry dio un sorbo a lo que quedaba de su champán para disimular su incomodidad. El chico le caía bien pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría Draco si el francés trataba de ligar con él de nuevo. Una sensación cálida se extendió por su estómago ante aquello, Draco celoso… Al ver que había desconectado de la conversación, Harry se aclaró la garganta, dejó la copa vacía en la mesa y ahondó en su comentario— Nunca había asistido a un evento igual. ¿Has hecho muchas fotos?

_-Oh oui,_ y espego que hayan quedado muy bien —dijo el chico orgulloso— Qué pena que haya dejado la cámaga en el coche, podgía habeg hecho alguna foto más. Quizá una visión más humana de los diseñadores, de alguno de los invitados… —ante aquello su sonrisa se ensanchó y le guiñó un ojo a Harry, quien se ruborizó y sintió la necesidad de parar la conversación.

-Ehm… Armand, me halaga mucho que… pero verás…

-Oh, no sufras Haggy. Os he visto —explicó acercándose a él sonriendo de forma divertida— Aunque me duele, ayeg digiste que solo égais amigos…

-Oh, bueno, verás… —¿Por qué le pasaba todo aquello a él? Justo entonces, Harry sintió un brazo rodearle la cintura y a Draco decir:

-¿Todo bien por aquí Harry? —para acto seguido besarle en la mejilla.

_-Très bien_ —dijo Armand separándose unos pasos de la pareja— Tan solo le decía a Haggy lo buena pareja que hacéis. ¿Segugo que no os gustaría posag paga_ moi_?

Los chicos se miraron, Harry nervioso y ligeramente incómodo, Draco dudando entre negarse educadamente o empezar a rociar a Armand con críticas e insultos vedados. ¿Quién se creía que era para ligar con su Harry aun y sabiendo que su pareja estaba frente a él? Por suerte, Pansy les ahorró tomar una decisión.

-¡Draco, Harry! ¡Armand! Cuánto me alegro de poder veros por fin —dijo la chica acercándose con una sonrisa.

Se la veía cansada y quizá el peinado había perdido algo de su elegante confección, pero era innegable que la chica era feliz y lo estaba pasando maravillosamente.

-Pansy, ha sido increíble —dijo Draco besándola en una mejilla.

-Sé que no estarás de acuerdo, pero ha salido perfecto —comentó Harry con una sonrisa.

-Oh Harry, casi tienes razón. Y por supuesto que ha sido increíble, Draco, ayer estuvimos hasta las tantas de la noche puliendo detalles. ¡Hasta tuvimos que recoser varias costuras de uno de los vestidos finales! Pero no importa, ya ha pasado todo, y nunca creeríais la de tarjetas de diseñadores y gente rica que llevo en el bolso —exclamó alzando el pequeño rectángulo negro que llevaba en las manos— ¿Alguien puede darme algo de beber? Tanta emoción me da sed.

Los chicos rieron y aprovecharon que pasaba un camarero por su lado para coger cada uno una copa de champán.

-Por la moda —dijo Draco— por todo lo bueno que hace por nosotros.

Los cuatro alzaron su copa hacia el centro, haciendo que chocara muy suavemente contra la de los otros, y dieron un largo sorbo.

-Espero que hayas hecho muchas fotos Armand, no puedo esperar a verlas. Periódicos, revistas, páginas web, mi portafolio…

* * *

La noche siguió sin más percances, Draco y Pansy se pusieron a hablar sobre una de las fiestas a las que habían ido de niños, siendo el anfitrión algún Lord o Conde importante que Harry suponía había sido mago, y él se quedó con Armand, quien una vez dejaba de ligar y piropear, era tan o más simpático como Harry había creído. Hablaron de futbol —deporte al que Harry se había aficionado al vivir entre muggles—, lo que Harry y Draco habían visitado durante su estancia, sus respectivos sitios favoritos de Londres… En conjunto, la noche fue todo un éxito. Harry no pensó ni por un segundo en los dos agentes del Ministerio que debía de tener siguiéndoles, y aunque le hubiera gustado bailar con Draco en el pequeño espacio habilitado para ello, sentir su calor a su lado y jugar distraídamente con sus dedos mientras cada uno hablaba de una cosa completamente distinta, no estaba nada mal.

Finalmente, pasadas de largo las doce de la noche, cuando el patio estaba ya medio desierto y los aperitivos y canapés hacía mucho que habían sido retirados, los chicos se despidieron. Harry intercambió con Armand su dirección de e-mail con la promesa de enviarle las mejores fotos del desfile y quedar la próxima vez que los dos estuvieran en Londres, y Draco y Pansy se desearon suerte a borbotones, un buen futuro y volver a verse pronto —y aunque Harry no pudo oírlo bien, estaba seguro que la chica también le animó a portarse bien con Harry y no estropear la relación. Él y Pansy estrecharon la mano, se desearon suerte con una sonrisa ligeramente incómoda y finalmente, antes de separarse, la chica le abrazó fuertemente susurrándole al oído que lo sentía. Harry supuso que por todo lo que había hecho durante sus años de Hogwarts, así que tan solo se encogió de hombros, retiró uno de los mechones que se le habían escapado del moño —esta vez sí sin querer— y le dijo que no se preocupara.

Volvieron al hotel andando, disfrutando de la fresca brisa y el romántico ambiente que les ayudaron a bajar el alcohol que habían ingerido, el uno muy cerca del otro pero sin llegar a darse la mano. Ahora no había una muchedumbre de invitados que les tapara. Llegaron al hotel felices pero exhaustos, así que nada más abrir la puerta de la habitación se tiraron a la cama, la de Harry, y soltaron un placentero gemido al poder descansar por primera vez tras horas de estar de pie. Harry giró el cuello para quedar frente a Draco y sonrió con cansancio.

-¿Ha estado bien, verdad? — el chico rubio asintió y se acercó más a él, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo.

-Te agradezco tanto que hayas hecho esto por mi, Harry. Significa mucho para mi y para Pansy. Prometo compensártelo algún día, pero hoy no puedo, estoy taaaaan cansado —Harry rió suavemente. Draco ya tenía los ojos cerrados y las palabras tropezaban las unas con las otras entre sus labios debido al cansancio. Harry estiró el cuello y le besó la punta de la nariz.

-No te preocupes. Pero tendríamos que desvestirnos ¿me oyes? O mañana vas a estar de un humor de perros por qué el traje se te ha arrugado…

-Hmm… varita, recuerdas… —creyó entender Harry, quien sacó su varita del bolsillo interior de la americana y murmuró un hechizo para dejarles a los dos en calzoncillos y luego uno para que la ropa estuviera bien doblada sobre la otra cama y los zapatos bien colocados a sus pies.

Harry dejó la varita sobre la mesita de noche y se disponía a dormir él también cuando el recuerdo de aquella tarde le vino a la memoria; había sido tan solo horas atrás pero parecían años; la pasión, el calor, el deseo… que le habían cegado y habían hecho que olvidara colocar el hechizo de camuflaje que había utilizado la noche anterior. De repente toda la calidez que le había recorrido el cuerpo, la calma y la comodidad de descansar junto a Draco, desaparecieron y fueron sustituidas por un frío polar de desasosiego.

-Draco… —dijo tras murmurar el hechizo, pero el chico no contestaba— ¡Draco!

-¿Qué? —preguntó el rubio enfadado.

-¿Sabes esta tarde, cuando hemos vuelto del hotel? —Harry calló para que Draco contestara, pero no lo hizo— Bueno, pues que no había hechizo camuflador en la habitación, así que… los agentes que nos vigilan deben de haberlo oído todo…

-Harry, no creo que estén veinticuatro horas sobre nosotros —contestó finalmente Draco con lentitud— Seguro que tienen un detector de palabras clave, como los muggles con el terrorismo.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-Sí, y si no ¿qué le vas a hacer? Ahora déjame dormir, estoy cansado…

Harry asintió, la respuesta de Draco no le había tranquilizado mucho pero estaba tan cansado… Y además, no era como si Kinglsey fuera a filtrarlo al _Profeta_ ¿cierto? Seguramente antes querría hablar con él, asegurarse de que Malfoy no le había hechizado… Empezó a agobiarse y se negó a seguir pensando en eso, mejor se centraba en la acompasada respiración de Draco, en su mano acariciando su costado, dibujando pequeños círculos, su cuerpo cálido junto a él… Finalmente, Harry cayó dormido también.

* * *

Lo primero que su cerebro procesó al dar el primer paso hacia la consciencia, fue que algo muy suave le rozaba el cuello. Lo segundo fue el cálido cuerpo junto a él y lo tercero el nombre de Draco susurrado en su voz, ronca y grave. Acercó más el pálido cuerpo junto a él y empezó a acariciar la espalda en la que reposaban sus manos. Sintió como el chico despertaba también, el cambio en la respiración, la tensión de los músculos, unos labios besándole el pecho…

-Buenos días… —saludó

-Buenos días —contestó Draco para seguir besando todo lo que sus labios encontraban frente a ellos.

Harry aun no estaba despierto del todo, no quería, pero al parecer su pene sí pues estaba empezando a erguirse entre sus piernas. Trató de comprobar la hora en su reloj de muñeca, alzando el brazo tras Draco, pero sin gafas era una tarea imposible.

-¿Draco, qué hora es?

Oyó al rubio refunfuñar, y como respuesta el chico le empujó hasta quedar boca arriba en la cama, con Draco colocado ahorcajas sobre él, atrapando sus piernas entre las suyas y mostrándole a la incipiente erección de Harry una de propia. Finalmente Draco agarró el brazo de Harry y se lo acercó a los ojos.

-Las nueve —dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Mierda… —se quejó Harry dejando caer el brazo sobre la cama— Tenemos que dejar la habitación antes de las diez… y el desayuno es hasta y media…

-Siempre podemos pedir al servicio de habitaciones que nos lo suba… —propuso Draco curvándose sobre él y besándole el cuello.

-Tienes razón… —aceptó Harry con un suspiro satisfecho— pero también tenemos que ducharnos, vestirnos, hacer las maletas…

-Potter —le interrumpió Draco— uno creería que querrías estar en cualquier otro sitio que aquí conmigo —a lo que el rubio mordió sin mucha delicadeza la clavícula que tenía frente a él e hizo un movimiento de caderas que provocó que ambas erecciones se rozaran y Harry gimiera sorprendido.

-Créeme, ese no es el caso —le aseguró con una sonrisa y un nuevo movimiento de caderas por su parte. Apartó el cabello de la cara de Draco, y continuó— Pero tengo una idea mejor, qué te parece si llamas al servicio de habitaciones y pides el desayuno, nos vamos a la ducha y nos hacemos cargo de un par de cosillas, para al salir tener la comida esperándonos…

-Me parece perfecto —contestó Draco incorporándose y acariciando el amplio pecho de Harry— excepto que _esto_ —dijo señalando hacia su entrepiernas— no es una cosilla.

-Perdone su majestad, tiene razón.

Los chicos rieron y tras unos segundos Draco se apartó de encima de Harry, alargando un brazo para coger el teléfono. Mientras hacía el pedido para el desayuno Harry sacó la maleta del armario y la abrió en un rincón de la habitación, colocándolo todo de la mejor manera posible con ayuda de la magia. Finalmente, fuera solo quedaba el conjunto que iba a ponerse ese día y su mochila con la cámara de fotos.

* * *

Desayunaron en el pequeño escritorio de la habitación, saciados, duchados, vestidos, y sobre todo agradecidos a la magia por haberles ayudado a hacer las maletas con eficiencia y rapidez. Comían en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus cosas, cuando de repente Harry tuvo que preguntarlo.

-Oye, Draco… —el chico alzó la vista hacia él y Harry tuvo que tragar saliva con fuerza— Ayer, por la mañana, dijiste que el día más feliz de tu vida fue cuando te escapaste de tus padres y pasaste el día solo recorriendo las calles de París… Ehm… ¿sigue siendo ese, el día más feliz de tu vida? —sabía que sus mejillas, y seguramente toda su cara, cuello y cuerpo entero, estaban teñidas de un rojo brillante y que parecía un idiota preguntando aquello. Pero algo dentro de él quería saberlo, saber si Draco lo había pasado bien con él allí, si había conseguido dejar atrás las malas experiencias y vivencias de su juventud, al menos en su mayoría, como Harry lo había logrado, como Harry había disfrutado de aquellos tres días como hacía mucho, demasiado, tiempo que no lo hacía. Draco dejó ir una risilla seca y corta que hizo que se le encogiera el corazón, pero cuando volvió a mirar a Harry sus ojos eran cálidos y brillantes como nunca los había visto.

-Sí, Harry. Ese sigue siendo _uno_ de los días más felices de mi vida. Y yo también lo he pasado bien estos días —dijo como si pudiera leerle la mente— Me alegro que pasara todo lo que ha pasado estos últimos meses. Y espero que los agentes del Ministerio también lo hayan pasado bien —añadió con un tono de voz más alto y una sonrisa socarrona que hizo a Harry estallar en un ataque de risa.

El camino de vuelta al café donde habían quedado con los agentes del Ministerio pasó demasiado rápido para los dos. Tan solo les dio tiempo de dar una vuelta, comprar alguna postal, hacer unas fotos más, y coger el metro. No hablaron mucho durante aquel corto rato, tan solo comentando pequeños detalles aquí y allí, compartiendo su intranquilidad a través de las manos que tenían entrelazadas. No fue hasta que quedaban un par de paradas para su destinación, que Harry empezó a explicar todos sus planes de futuro; Como iba a volver a Londres una vez el contrato de su piso acabara y arreglara los pocos trámites que tenía en curso en Menorca, como hablaría con Kingsley sobre mantener su privacidad y sus apariciones en público a un mínimo, como le diría también que desistiera en su empeño de convencerle de que se convirtiera en Auror, como había pensado en seguir estudiando pastelería y poder llegar, algún día, en montar una pequeña tiendecita, como compraría un piso en el Londres muggle, y sobretodo, como Draco era más que bienvenido a él, a formar parte de todo aquel incierto futuro que quería ver crecer.

Draco permaneció en silencio durante todo aquello, observando a Harry, sus ojos verdes tan sinceros, sus mejillas morenas pero aun así fácilmente delatoras de la vergüenza que confesar todo aquello hacía sentir a Harry, sus manos fuertes y ágiles tensándose y relajándose en su falda, nerviosas. Draco permaneció en silencio hasta que salieron a la calle, al aire fresco de primavera y al bullicio de la población parisina.

No sabía qué contestar, él había esperado que su relación con Harry permaneciera en la distancia durante un tiempo más, permitiéndole acostumbrarse a ello, aclarar sus pensamientos y sentimientos, ¿y no eran casi seis meses suficientes? Si el estar juntos en Londres no funcionaba… siempre podía decir que lo había intentado, pero que nunca habían sido precisamente indicados el uno para el otro, no ellos dos. Aunque no fuera verdad. Y así, Draco Malfoy aceptó intentar mantener una relación con Harry Potter aunque ninguno de los dos supiera como.

Cuando llegaron al café, los dos agentes del Ministerios ya estaban allí. Se acercaron a ellos y les saludaron con un tono más amable y simpático de lo que Harry había esperado, cuando la mujer les dirigió un par de miradas curiosas y les dijo que, si querían unos minutos para despedirse, podían hacerlo, Harry supo con toda seguridad, que la idea de Draco de que no habían estado bajo vigilancia veinticuatro horas era mentira. Al parecer, por el rojo de sus mejillas, Draco también lo creía. Agradecieron la consideración pero tan solo estrecharon la mano, con una sonrisa y una mirada de aprecio. Los agentes informaron a Harry de que recibiría noticias de Kingsley esa misma tarde o al día siguiente y procedieron a guiar a Draco hacia la chimenea. Harry siguiéndoles minutos después.

**TBC...**

* * *

Sí, esto va llegando al final! Quién lo iba a decir, yo seguro que no XD

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS** a todos los que comentáis, leéis, favoriteáis y, sobre todo, no habéis perdido la paciencia ni la esperanza conmigo y con el fic! me hace muuuy feliz :3

**Niea.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Nuevo capítulo! **

**Espero que os guste, que ya se acerca el final T_T**

**17.- **

Lo primero que había hecho al llegar a casa había sido dejarse caer en el sofá y respirar hondo. Nunca le había gustado viajar en polvos Flu y después de pasar tres días en París, donde había imperado un clima fresco y nublado, llegar a Menorca y recibir de lleno en la cara una bocanada de aire cálido y húmedo no le había sentado demasiado bien. Nunca lo hubiera creído posible, pero mientras recorría el camino hacia casa desde el único bar mágico que había en la ciudad, se dio cuenta de que una de las cosas que más echaba de menos de Londres, por extraño que pudiera parecer, era el clima. Era bonito disfrutar del sol, ir a la playa y empaparse de toda aquella vitalidad brillante, gozar de días enteros con un cielo despejado casi por completo, con nubes blancas y esponjosas que no amenazaban con tormenta día sí día también. Pero tras casi un año, se había cansado. Había conseguido reconciliarse consigo mismo, aceptar que todo lo que había sucedido durante la Guerra no era, exactamente, su culpa. Se había demostrado a sí mismo que era capaz de vivir una vida propia, sin que un loco psicópata asesino le dictara cada uno de los pasos a seguir. Y ahora era el momento de acomodar toda aquella nueva vida, aquellos conocimientos, a su pasado, a lo que había dejado a tras en Inglaterra. Quería volver al frío y al sombrío Londres y disfrutar de un buen té calentito, pasear por los parques tranquilamente, dar de comer a las ardillas, poder estar en un restaurante sin que al salir tuviera las orejas a punto de estallarle, los españoles eran muy ruidosos, desde luego. Y sobre todo, lo que quería, era comprobar si lo que había vivido con Draco aquellos tres días podía ser para siempre. Sintió como se ruborizaba, actuando como una colegiala de trece años con su príncipe azul. No, Draco no era el perfecto y romántico caballero que todas las madres sueñan para sus hijas —o hijos en ese caso, ¿no?— y Harry debía recordarlo. Podía haber cambiado, podía haberse despojado, hasta cierto punto, de varios de los prejuicios y odios que le caracterizaron en su juventud, pero seguía siendo un Malfoy, y Harry aun no estaba seguro de poder comprender hasta donde llegaba aquello.

Finalmente se levantó del sofá, llevó la maleta hacia la habitación y se dispuso a deshacerla, guardando todos los souvenirs para enviarlos al día siguiente a sus respectivos dueños. Menos los de Ron y Hermione, a quienes se los daría en persona cuando llegaran a Menorca dentro de tres días. Aprovecharía entonces para contarles que había llegado a una decisión; no más darle la espalda al mundo; volver y hacerle ver a esa gente que no les pertenecía, que después de todo lo que había hecho por ellos se merecía poder vivir su vida tranquilamente. Claro que, el hecho de que quisiera vivirla con Draco Malfoy no era un detalle fácil de revelar. Ni al mundo, ni a sus mejores amigos.

* * *

_Buenos días, Draco_

_¿Cómo ha ido la vuelta a la rutina? Espero que bien, y que vaya todo también muy bien por el café. El otro día en el telediario dijeron que el sur de Inglaterra está sufriendo grandes lluvias y tormentas ¿todo bien por Londres? Aquí hace muy bueno, solecito por el día y una brisa marina fresquita por la noche. Hermione y Ron están muy contentos de haber esquivado el mal clima que parece haber en casa. _

_Sí, tal y como te dije Hermione y Ron han venido a pasar unos días durante las fiestas de Pascua. Llegaron ayer al mediodía —tuve que irles a buscar al único lugar mágico que hay en Menorca, es como el Caldero Chorreante pero mucho más pequeño, donde llegaron por Flu después de hacer transbordo en Andorra. ¿Qué complicado verdad? Cualquiera diría que con magia podríamos hacer lo que quisiéramos pero no es así, también tenemos unos límites— y después de que dejaran las maletas en su habitación (es la habitación de invitados, pero ellos son los que más la utilizan) fuimos a comer a un restaurante que hay en el puerto, es pequeñito y a veces si no sabes que está allí ni lo ves (¿tendrá algún tipo de magia envolviéndole? Nunca he notado que la hubiera, pero quien sabe…), aun y así no le faltan clientes y la comida que sirven está deliciosa. Seguro que te gustaría, si vienes algún día te llevaré. _

_Por la tarde dimos una vuelta por el paseo marítimo, Ron me contó que Eric, el novio de Ginny, va a pedirle que se casen en su cumpleaños. Aun falta mucho, es en agosto, pero supongo que si tiene que planear un viaje bonito y una cita perfecta… Creo que Ron aun cree que Ginny tendría que estar conmigo, aunque le haya repetido mil veces que solo somos amigos y que nunca íbamos a ser más que eso, buenos amigos. Sé que tengo que contarles que quizá no me gustan tanto las mujeres como creía, pero no sé si contárselo todo, básicamente lo referente a ti y lo sucedido en París. ¿Tú que crees? Después de todo, te incumbe también y no quiero que cuando vuelvan a Londres para vengarse te pillen por sorpresa... Es broma, espero. _

_Pero me estoy yendo por las ramas… Después del paseo volvimos a casa y les di los regalos (A Hermione le ha encantado el libro sobre Notre Dame, muchas gracias por ayudarme a escogerlo. ¿Ves? quizá si le digo que me ayudaste a comprar su regalo no se lo tomen a mal... o quizá no quiera abrir el libro nunca más por miedo a que esté maldito… ¡Esto es muy difícil! ¿Dónde hay un Señor Oscuro al que derrotar cuando se le necesita? Así no tendría que pensar en estas cosas.) Contemplamos la idea de salir a bailar o tomar algo por la noche, pero al final cenamos pronto y nos fuimos a dormir. _

_Ahora acabamos de desayunar y Hermione y Ron están acabando de vestirse para ir de excursión por el bosque, hay unas cuevas muy bonitas y un claro donde comer con unas vistas preciosas al mar. Ya te contaré cómo va todo. _

_Dale recuerdos a Mary y que vaya bien el día!_

_Harry._

_PD: Bien pensado, Luna Lovegood sabe lo nuestro. Lo sabe des del principio, cuando pasé las Navidades en su casa, y tú y yo nos reencontramos y… ya podrás suponer lo demás. Pero no te preocupes, ella lo acepta y nos apoya, aunque creo que ahora está tan feliz con su relación con Rolf Salamander que apoyaría casi cualquier relación. Y por supuesto, guardará el secreto hasta que yo se lo diga. _

Harry envió el correo justo cuando Ron y Hermione entraban en el comedor, Hermione cargando con una pequeña mochila que Harry sabía era mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba a primera vista.

-¿Ya estáis listos? —preguntó cerrando el ordenador. Sus amigos asintieron y él se levantó del sofá— ¡Pues allá vamos!

Harry cogió su mochila, se aseguró que llevaba la varita, y después de hacer pasar a Ron y Hermione, cerró la puerta del piso.

* * *

Harry alzó la botella de vino y vio que tan solo quedaban unas gotas. Se levantó, sintiéndose un poco mareado por el brusco cambio de posición y el alcohol, y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

-Voy a por otra botella ¿de acuerdo? —les dijo a sus amigos.

-Por mi no hace falta — dijo Hermione, quien aun tenía la copa llena y las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Por mi sí, está muy bueno Harry. Tendremos que llevarnos un par de botellas antes de irnos —dijo Ron desde el sofá en el que estaba sentado cómodamente junto a su novia.

-Os llevaré a la bodega donde lo compré, entonces —contestó Harry desde la cocina, dejando la botella vacía en una esquina para echarla al día siguiente al contenedor de reciclaje— ¡Oh, por cierto! Las fotos de París están en la estantería si queréis cotillear, el sobre blanco y verde.

-¡Es verdad, fotos! —oyó que decía Hermione animada.

Harry sonrió, les había dicho que iba a París por qué le había tocado como premio en un concurso de aquellos de las tapas de yogures. Una escusa pobre, sí, pero Hermione había estado tan ocupada explicándole a Ron en qué consistían ese tipo de concursos que no había hecho demasiadas preguntas. Por supuesto, había escondido todas las fotos en las que salía Draco. Sabía que tenía que contarles la verdad, y aunque Draco no le hubiera contestado el correo opinando sobre el tema, Harry tenía pensado un plan infalible. Esperar hasta la última noche, y entonces, gracias a copiosas cantidades de alcohol tanto en su cuerpo como en el de sus amigos, darles la gran noticia. Así, si no era demasiado de su agrado, podían pensar sobre ello en la distancia, cada uno en su casa sin sentir sus miradas dolidas y de reproche. Sí, no era un plan demasiado Gryffindor, más bien de un cobarde Slytherin. Pero por algo había duda el sombrero ese primer día en Hogwarts ¿cierto?

Finalmente, Harry pudo sacar el corcho de la nueva botella y se dirigió hacia el comedor, notando solo entonces que las risitas y comentarios de sus amigos habían cesado y como el piso había quedado completamente en silencio; el típico silencio sofocante y total que precede a grandes revelaciones. Grandes y aterradoras.

Ron y Hermione le miraban con los ojos abiertos de asombro e incredulidad, y a la vez, unas pequeñas arrugas de sospecha se habían formado a su alrededor. Harry paró justo en la entrada del comedor, botella en mano y mirada clavada en el dorso blanco del montón de fotografías que Hermione tenía entre sus manos. Sintió como todo su cuerpo se congelaba, el corazón se le aceleraba, la boca se le secaba y el cuello de la botella resbalaba de su agarre. Apretó fuerte el cristal, sin temer que pudiera llegar a romperlo, el dolor que el cristal provocaría al clavársele no sería mayor que el que iba a hacerse presa de él de acabar mal todo aquello.

No dijo nada, no podía. Sabía por qué sus amigos le dirigían aquellas miradas recelosas, pero no podía ser el primero en aceptarlo o decirlo en voz alta.

Tras largos instantes; Harry no podía decir si segundos, minutos, o como le había parecido a él, horas, Hermione habló.

-¿Harry…? —el chico quiso responder, un simple "¿si?", hacerle ver que estaba con ellos, que les escuchaba, pero tenía la boca como papel de lija y su lengua se negaba a moverse. Lo peor de todo era que podía ver a Hermione luchar consigo misma por encontrar cuál era la forma correcta de traducir sus convulsos pensamientos en palabras, cuál era la mejor manera de pronunciar sus dudas sin herir a Harry. Ron, al parecer, había decidido lanzar toda precaución por la ventana junto con su paciencia.

-¡¿Qué coño haces abrazado a Malfoy en lo alto de la Torre Eiffel?

Harry se maldijo internamente por décima vez. Por un desquiciado momento había pensado que, si en la fotografía tan solo salía Draco, podía decirles que se trataba de un chico al que había visto paseando por París, y que como se parecía tanto a Malfoy, le había hecho una foto para enseñársela a sus amigos y reír un rato. Pero no era ese el caso.

Hermione dejó el montoncito sobre la mesa que tenía en frente, la fotografía que lo había estropeado todo boca arriba para que Harry la pudiera ver. El chico se acercó a la mesa, tratando de respirar hondo y encontrar aquel coraje que todos los Gryffindors supuestamente tenían a borbotones. Dejó la botella de vino y cogió la fotografía, observándola y recordando el momento en la que había sido hecha. Efectivamente, en ella salían Draco y él, sonriendo en lo alto de la Torre Eiffiel. No estaban abrazados, como había exagerado Ron, Harry tenía un brazo alrededor del chico rubio, nada más. Pero para el caso, lo mismo. Ni tan siquiera era una buena foto; la chica que la había hecho les había cortado medio pecho y había dejado demasiado aire por arriba de sus cabezas, pero por eso mismo a Harry le había gustado y la había querido rebelar: tras ellos se veía una vista preciosa de la ciudad, alejándose hasta el infinito. Cogió una última y profunda bocanada de aire y tras expulsarla poco a poco, empezó a contárselo todo. Allí de pie, frente a sus amigos, recordando su juicio en quinto año tras salvarle la vida a Dudley. Aquello, ahora, era mucho más aterrador que todo el Wizengamot escudriñándole atentamente.

Les contó cómo se había topado con Draco por casualidad en la cafetería de Londres tantos meses atrás, como había ido hablando poco a poco con él, como había empezado a tener unos sueños extraños que acabaron siendo recuerdos de la noche del fin de año pasado. Como, pensándolo bien, aquella tensión que siempre había existido entre él y Draco no podía haber sido simplemente odio y nada más, como Draco había cambiado, y como, finalmente, había decidido ayudarle para que pudiera ir a París a ver el desfile de Pansy.

A lo lejos habían ido sonando diversas campanas, pero Harry no sabía exactamente qué hora era ni le interesaba. Se sentía agotado, vacío por dentro. Había acabado sentándose en el suelo, bebiendo de la copa de Hermione cada vez que se le secaba la lengua y después de la botella recién abierta que tenía en frente. No sabía por qué sus amigos le habían dejado beber tanto, quizá creían que lo necesitaba, quizá no se habían dado cuenta, quizá no habían querido interrumpirle. Y Harry se lo agradecía.

-Y eso es todo. Siento haberos mentido, pero no sabía cómo decíroslo ¡Aunque os lo iba a contar! Antes de iros, tenía un plan pensado y todo… —Harry suspiró y, por primera vez desde que había empezado a contar su historia, alzó la mirada y la fijó en sus amigos.

Hermione se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior, pensando sobre toda aquella montaña de información que acababa de recibir, ponderando qué hacer exactamente con ella y cómo tomársela. Ron tenía la boca abierta de asombro, y jugaba distraídamente con os bajos de su camiseta. La palidez de su rostro no era buena señal, pero quizá sí era mejor que una cara hinchada y roja de rabia, ira y odio.

-Vaya, esto es algo que… —dijo Hermione— no esperaba oír nunca, la verdad.

-¡Pero Harry! ¡Tú no eres gay, saliste con mi hermana! —Harry suspiró, cansado.

-Ya bueno… pero estas cosas a veces… ya sabes, uno no se da cuenta hasta tarde. Y con Voldemort tras mis talones durante años nunca pude pensar demasiado en estas cosas. Tu hermana estaba allí, me caía bien, era guapa… _es_ guapa, aun —se corrigió— Así que, supongo, que creí que lo que sentía por ella era amor y atracción…

-¿Y sientes eso hacia _Malfoy_? —dijo Ron con asombro. Hermione se le quedó mirando, asustada igual que Harry de lo que pudiera decir a continuación. Estiró un brazo y posó su mano sobre la de Ron, apretando ligeramente para recordarle que se calmara y no dijera nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse — ese… ese hurón que nos ha hecho la vida imposible durante años y que… que… ¡Su familia casi mata a mi hermana!

-Ya lo sé, Ron —contestó Harry en un susurro— Ya lo sé. Pero, estando con él, ahora, no pienso en todo aquello. Ya pasó, nos salvó la vida cuando estábamos en su casa, su madre mintió a Voldemort por mí…

-¡Y una mierda, fue para salvar a su hijo!

-Pues me da igual porqué lo hizo. Me salvó la vida y se lo agradezco. Sé que no son la mejor familia del mundo ni mucho menos, pero… —Harry se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, tratando de encontrar las palabras apropiadas y sin conseguirlo— Draco sigue-

-¿_Draco?_ —Harry clavó su mirada dolida en Ron.

_-Draco,_ sigue siendo un arrogante y un creído, es verdad. Pero… no me importa. Es divertido, inteligente, gracioso… En los tres días que hemos estado juntos nunca se metió con vosotros, ni conmigo de una manera que no fuera en broma o de forma cariñosa. Me ayudó a elegir tu libro Hermione, dijo "Mejor este si es para Granger, hay más hechos históricos verificables que leyendas estúpidas. Además, seguro que al haber vivido entre muggles muchas de estas anécdotas las habrá oído alguna vez", nada de sangre sucia ni de empollona ni de nada. Siempre fuisteis Granger y Weasley. Sería estúpido para él hacer algún tipo de comentario sobre el estado financiero de tu familia Ron, cuando con la tienda ahora sois vosotros más ricos que él. Se lo han quitado todo y vive como un muggle. Quizá tendrías que ir y hablar con él antes de decir nada más.

Harry cruzó los brazos frente a él y soltó el aire por la nariz, enfadado. No esperaba que fuera fácil para sus amigos aceptar lo suyo con Draco, pero estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Ron le miraba con el ceño fruncido y podía ver como farfullaba algo entre dientes, hasta le pareció oír la palabra maldición. O quizá había sido maldito hurón…

-Y ni que ni se os ocurra pensar que me ha echado algún tipo de hechizo o maldición. Tuvimos agentes del Ministerio vigilándonos las veinticuatro horas.

-Pero si dices que os habéis visto desde Navidades…

-Hermione, ¿tú también?

-¿Qué quieres, Harry? Tengo que pensar en ello, no es… Nunca…

-¿No es normal? ¿Nunca lo hubieras podido imaginar? Yo tampoco, Hermione, yo tampoco. Y espero que lo de normal sea por el hecho de que somos Draco y yo y no por el hecho de que seamos dos chicos…

-¡No! ¡Claro que no es por eso! O sea sí, es por eso, porqué sois tú y Malfoy. Quiero decir, entiendo que desde tu punto de vista creas que esa tensión que había entre vosotros pudiera ser debida al deseo y las hormonas más que al odio simplemente,

_-¡Hermione! _—exclamó Ron sorprendido y mirando a la chica con ojos dolidos, decepcionado.

-Solo estoy diciendo, Ron —continuó Hermione, manteniendo la mirada fija en su novio, calmándole y haciéndole escuchar— que objetivamente, puedo entender como tanto Harry o Malfoy, hubieran podido llegar a esta conclusión. Pero como espectadora de todos estos años de mal avenencias y percances varios, peligrosos la mayoría de ellos he de añadir, no creo que realmente se tratara de eso Harry. Creo que estás pasando por-

-¡Como digas que estoy pasando por una fase…! —le cortó Harry sintiendo como enrojecía de rabia y se le hinchaban las alteas de la nariz al tratar de calmarse— No es ninguna fase, de acuerdo. Aun me gustan las mujeres pero creo que me gustan más los hombres. Y no solo Draco ¿vale? Quizá no me haya follado a ninguno de ellos, o se me hayan follado o como quiera Merlín que tenga que ir el asunto —dijo de repente, sintiéndose orgulloso del rubor y la incomodidad que asaltó a sus amigos ante aquello— Pero es así. Y lo que siento por Draco no lo he sentido nunca por nadie. Quiero estar con él, aunque a veces me gustaría darle un buen puñetazo por ser un engreído y borrarle de la cara esa sonrisa socarrona. Quiero conocerle, saber realmente cómo fue su vida, entenderle y comprenderle, los dos sabéis como era Lucius, ¿de verdad creéis que de allí podía salir algo que no fuera el Draco que conocimos? —Hermione abrió la boca para hablar pero Harry supo lo que iba a decir— Y no, Hermione, no digas tampoco que es mi complejo de héroe, de querer salvarlo o asegurarme de que realmente ha cambiado y es una buena persona. Por qué tampoco es eso. Simplemente le quiero. Le quiero conmigo por todo lo que me hace sentir, lo bueno y lo malo. Y como mis amigos, a los que también quiero y aprecio, espero que podáis entenderlo.

Esta vez Hermione no dijo nada. Tenía la mirada perdida entre sus pensamientos, la mano aun sobre la de Ron, sus dedos entrelazados con los de él. De repente, Ron alzó la mirada, que había tenido fija en el suelo, se deshizo de la mano de Hermione y se levantó.

-No me importa que seas gay, Harry, en serio —dijo mirándole a los ojos— Pero aun no puedo comprender como puedes creer que con Malfoy serás feliz.

Tras aquello, el chico se dirigió al pasillo y pocos segundos después se oyó como se cerraba una puerta. Hermione se levantó también, mirando a Harry con preocupación.

-Harry yo…

-No te preocupes ya recogeré yo —contestó Harry levantándose también y empezando a apilar los platos vacíos.

-Harry… —repitió Hermione, agarrándole del brazo y obligándole a mirarla a la cara— sé que sabes que resulta difícil de entender cómo… ha ocurrido todo esto. Pero… si realmente crees que vale la pena, si estás seguro del todo, si dentro de ti lo sientes cierto, entonces supongo que por difícil que ahora parezca, tendremos que entenderlo y aceptarlo.

-Díselo a Ron —respondió zafándose de la chica y dirigiéndose a la cocina con la pila de paltos sucios.

-Se lo diré. Buenas noches Harry.

-Buenas noches… —susurró, sin saber o importarle si Hermione le oía.

Acabó de recoger la mesa y arreglar el comedor. Estaba agotado, física y mentalmente, la cabeza le dolía de pensar demasiado y por el alcohol, pero no quería dormir. Tenía miedo de levantarse y afrontar un nuevo día donde sus mejores amigos no aceptaban que, por primera vez en la vida, había encontrado a alguien sólo para él. Era cierto que con los años pasados en Hogwarts, todos aquellos huecos en su interior que estando con los Dursley nunca imaginó pudieran llenarse, habían encontrado su pareja; amigos, figuras paternas y maternas, amor, amistad, cariño… pero siempre había habido un pequeño agujero que se había resistido a encontrar la pieza que encajara con él a la perfección. Y ahora, tras hacer las paces con sus sentimientos hacia Draco, aquel agujero parecía no haber existido jamás. Solo esperaba que, al encajar una nueva pieza en su puzzle, ésta no provocara la caída de otras, afianzadas ya tras muchos años en su corazón.

**TBC...**

* * *

Ohhhhh se ha descubierto el pastel! xanan xaaaaaaan xaaaaaaan ò.ó xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Espero que os haya gustado, técnicamente el próximo capítulo es el último y digo técnicamente porqué aun no está acabado y dependiendo de lo que me ocupe puede que lo divida en dos... Aun y así este es el fic más largo que he escrito nunca, jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que tendría un documento word de más de 100 páginas XD y todo esto, una vez más, os lo debo a vosotros! **MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIA**S por todo ^^

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo~

**Niea.**


	18. Chapter 18

_redoble de tambores.._.

Aquí está el final! el último capítulo! T_T

Espero que os gusteee~

**18.-**

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó con un dolor de cabeza horrible. Los párpados le pesaban y no quería abrir los ojos y acabar de desvelarse. Estuvo dando vueltas en la cama durante no supo cuanto tiempo, vagos recuerdos de la noche anterior apareciendo frente a él y haciendo que debatiera los pros y los contras de levantarse y enfrentarse a sus amigos y esconderse bajo las sábanas por el resto de días que quedaban de su estancia. Pero la vejiga le iba a estallar, necesitaba una aspirina para el dolor de cabeza y algo de comida, así que decidió hacer acopio de todo su coraje y salir de la habitación para dar la cara. Nada de aquello resultó ser necesario, no había nadie más que él en el piso. Al llegar a la cocina, aun con el cuerpo entumecido y la conexión entre neuronas lenta, abrió la nevera, sacó la jarra de agua y tan solo una vez hubo vertido un poco de agua en un vaso, tragado la aspirina y vuelto a cerrar la nevera con la jarra dentro, se dio cuenta de que en la inmensidad blanca de la puerta del electrodoméstico había algo extraño; una nota de Hermione: _Hemos ido a dar una vuelta. Duerme y descansa, te llamaremos a la hora de comer. H&R. PD: Hablaré con Ron._

Harry suspiró, los acontecimientos de la noche pasada finalmente demandando su atención. Apoyó la cabeza en la nevera, notando el ligero frío que ésta desprendía y respirando hondo. Sus amigos lo sabían. Que estaba con Draco. Con _Malfoy_. Con el arrogante niño pijo que les había hecho la vida imposible durante cinco años hasta que él también se había visto empujado a una vida que no entendía… y ahora nadie entendía nada tampoco ¿Ellos dos? Era increíble se mirara por donde se mirara. Harry cogió una manzana y se dirigió al comedor, se dejó caer en el sofá y dio un mordisco a la fruta.

Como mínimo Hermione parecía estar haciendo el esfuerzo de aceptarlo y tratar de entenderlo. Solo esperaba que Ron acabara por hacer lo mismo. Comprendía que le resultara difícil, pero antes de perder por completo su amistad Harry se conformaba con que su amigo se decidiera por ignorar la situación.

Acabó la manzana y fue a la cocina a tirar los restos. Fue al levantarse cuando vio dos montoncitos de fotografías en la mesa y recordó como la noche anterior, tras recogerlo todo y sin ganas de dormir o tan siquiera tumbarse en la cama, había rescatado las fotografías de Draco del fondo del cajón y se había dedicado a observarlas y recordar cada una de las situaciones en las que habían sido hechas. Cuando el sueño se había apoderado de él, debía de haberlas dejado tiradas por la mesa sin pensar que sus amigos podían verlas al levantarse. Y las habían visto, de eso estaba seguro. Podía imaginar a Ron ahogar un grito ante aquel collage surrealista y Hermione frunciendo el ceño, curiosidad morbosa pudiendo más que el deseo de preservar la intimidad de su amigo y cayendo finalmente en la tentación de observar cada una de las imágenes. ¿Qué conclusiones habían sacado de ellas? Harry veía un par de jóvenes pasándolo bien, sonriendo a la cámara y al otro. ¿Conseguiría eso demostrar que Harry no se encontraba bajo el influjo de ninguna maldición o poción? ¿Ayudaría a sus amigos ver que Harry era feliz?

Harry recordó el mail que le había enviado a Draco y fue a la habitación a coger el portátil y comprobar si el chico le había contestado ya. Así era. Algo nervioso por lo que pudiera encontrarse, Harry empezó a leer:

_Buenas noches, Harry._

_Como bien decías, el tiempo aquí en Londres es un absoluto desastre. Hace frío y cuando no diluvia sopla un viento helado y fuerte que no invita para nada a salir a la calle. Debo admitir que me ha costado ir a trabajar estos últimos días, aunque quizá no es tanto culpa del tiempo como los recuerdos de París... Me alegro que al menos tú sí lo estés pasando bien, y que se te haya pegado algo de mis magníficas dotes de guía turístico para que puedas entretener a Weasley y saciar el ansia de conocimiento sin fin de Granger. También me alegro que le gustara el libro. _

_En cuanto a lo nuestro… Me gustaría saber que estoy a salvo de la ira de tus amigos o al menos que, llegado el momento, me avisaras para que pudiera dejar en orden mis asuntos para con mi madre y el Ministerio, pero la verdad es que no puedo obligarte a que lo mantengas en secreto si no quieres ¿cierto? Además, yo también se lo he contado a Mary. No por propia voluntad, por supuesto, simplemente la chica es muy testaruda y no paró de preguntar qué tal había ido por París, la ciudad del amor y todas estas tonterías, así que al final tuve que decirle que sí, finalmente estábamos juntos. Por supuesto me obligó a invitarla a cenar y a que se lo contara todo (cosa que no hice, no se lo conté _todo_). No veas lo contenta que se puso, y no te extrañe que te envíe un mail pidiendo fotografías. Aunque te diga que son para mi, no se las envíes. _

_Y puesto que el Ministerio lo sabe, ¿no es mejor empezar a contarlo nosotros mismos a aquellos que nos importan? No puedo creer que esté diciendo esto tras haber pasado tan solo tres días contigo, pero quizá empezar a preparar un plan de actuación no sería mala idea. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que acabará saliendo en _el Profeta_ tarde o temprano y es mejor que no nos coja por sorpresa. Así si quiero venir a visitarte algún fin de semana quizá todo el papeleo sea más fácil y la prensa no nos atacará como los animales carroñeros que son… _

_Pero yo también me estoy yendo por las ramas, es tarde y estoy muy cansado, no sé muy bien lo que estoy diciendo._

_Espero que todo vaya bien y que te diviertas con tus amigos._

_Draco. _

Harry parpadeó un par de veces frente a la pantalla del portátil, absorbiendo todo lo que acababa de leer. Draco le echaba de menos, no le importaba quien lo supiera, quería ir a visitarle… De repente se levantó y se dirigió hacia la habitación, donde su teléfono móvil reposaba en la mesilla de noche. Necesitaba hablar con él, contarle lo que había sucedido con Ron y Hermione, sus miedos y sus dudas, necesitaba oírle decir que todo iría bien. Pero Draco podía estar trabajando y no quería molestarle, si es que llevaba el teléfono encima, y tampoco quería preocuparle. Hermione había dicho que llamaría a la hora de comer, quizá sería mejor esperar hasta entonces y dependiendo de cómo fuera el encuentro ya decidiría si llamaba a Draco o trataba de aparecerse en su casa para salvarle del ataque de sus compañeros.

Dejando el móvil sobre la mesa, Harry decidió que lo mejor era contestar el mail. Algo corto y vago con la promesa de más información al acabar el día. Justo cuando envió el mensaje, el móvil empezó a sonar. Por un disparatado momento Harry pensó que se trataba de Draco, pero era Hermione. Respiró hondo y contestó.

-¿Si? —dijo con una voz más grave de la que esperaba. Tosió y tragó saliva con fuerza.

-Harry… —era Hermione— ¿Te he despertado?

-No, no te preocupes.

-Bien, era solo para decirte si… querías venir a comer con nosotros. Hemos encontrado una pequeña pizzería aquí cerca del paseo y habíamos pensado ir allí, así no tienes que cocinar ni nada —se la oía nerviosa, y Harry tardó unos segundos en responder.

-¿Seguro que quieres que venga?

-¡Claro que si! Harry, hemos venido a pasar unos días juntos, y eso es lo que vamos a hacer —dijo con tono autoritario— Además, he estado hablando con Ron… Y aunque ninguno de los dos acaba de entenderlo, sí creemos que debemos apoyarte y estar contigo para lo que necesites, y sobre todo que nos lo acabes de explicar bien ¿de acuerdo? Queremos oír tu visión de las cosas, este es un paso importante para ti así que…

-Está bien, Hermione. Me alegra oír eso —y era cierto. De repente Harry se sentía mucho más ligero, respiraba con mayor facilidad.

-¿Entonces nos vemos?

-Claro, dame media hora para que me duche y me vista y allí estaré.

-Es la pizzería de enfrente de la fuente, junto a la heladería.

-De acuerdo, ahora nos vemos.

-Hasta ahora.

Harry colgó y dejó caer el móvil sobre el sofá. No parecía que Hermione hubiera acabado de entender que aquello no era simplemente una fase, pero si aquello era lo único malo que iba a pensar sobre su relación con Draco, era más que bienvenido.

* * *

Llegó a la pizzería nervioso y con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Mientras había estado en casa todo había ido bien; se había duchado y vestido con calma, incluso con ánimos, repasando en su mente todo lo que podía decirles a sus amigos y cómo hacerlo para que aceptaran su relación con Draco. Pero una vez en la calle, solo frente al mundo, su coraje había ido deshinchándose poco a poco y el miedo y la ansiedad se habían apoderado de su cuerpo y su mente. Lo poco que había conseguido domar su cabello lo había estropeado al pasarse las manos repetidas veces por él, sentía que sus sobacos estaban sudados y temía que debajo de la fina chaqueta su camisa estuviera manchada con dos grandes círculos oscuros.

Ron y Hermione le esperaban junto a la heladería, sentados en un banco y hablando animadamente sobre algo que Harry no podía oír aun. Justo cuando iba a saludarles, brazo a medio alzar, Ron levantó la mirada y le vio. Harry sintió que se le paralizaba el cuerpo y bajó el brazo, el animado saludo que tenía preparado congelándose también tras sus labios.

-Harry, hola —dijo finalmente Ron, provocando que Hermione también alzara la cabeza y viera a Harry.

-¡Harry! —la chica se levantó y se acercó a él.

-Hola… chicos —fue lo único que pudo decir. Sus ojos saltaban de Ron a Hermione, uno mirándole con curiosidad y confusión y la otra con alegría que parecía forzada.

-¿Vamos a comer? —interrumpió Hermione cogiéndole del brazo y guiándole hacia la pizzería.

Harry asintió, dirigiendo finalmente su mirada al frente, y Ron les siguió.

La comida transcurrió con relativa normalidad. Pidieron una ensalada, un plato de pasta y una pizza, de los que fueron comiendo mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa menos lo que les había llevado a ese lugar. Bajo la imagen de amigos animados y tranquilos que proyectaban, pero, se podía distinguir la sutil tensión de la incomodidad y de las ansias de comentar lo que realmente les importaba, pero nadie quería ser el primero en romper aquella burbuja que les rodeaba. Harry incluso pensó que era mejor, que nadie dijera nada e hicieran como si todo aquel asunto no hubiera sucedido, que volvieran a Londres y una vez en la distancia ya lo hablarían si era necesario. Pero una vez la camarera hubo despejado la mesa de todos los platos y hubo servido los cafés, Hermione respiró hondo y Harry supo que finalmente había llegado el momento. Para su sorpresa y, aparentemente para la de Hermione, fue Ron quien habló.

-Harry, quiero que sepas, una vez más, que no me importa que…te gusten los hombres —dijo en un susurro mirando a un lado y hacia otro— pero que sea Malfoy… Es, como poco, extraño. No puedes negarlo.

-No lo hago.

-Sé que dijiste que… estabas bien con él y que te gustaba estar con él. Y Merlín sabe que no puedo entenderlo, pero… supongo que si es verdad no puedo hacer nada ¿no? Todos sabemos lo cabezota que eres… —Hermione lanzó una mirada enfadada a Ron pero Harry sonrió y asintió— Pero, yo solo digo, y quiero que quede claro, que no creo que pueda verle como algo más que el prepotente niño pijo que siempre creyó estar por encima de mi. Puedo tratar de aceptar que creas que te hará feliz —ante aquello Harry suspiró y sintió como el estómago se le desplomaba a los pies. Ron aun se negaba a creer que Draco pudiera hacerle feliz… Al fin y al cabo, no se puede tener todo, se dijo— Pero no me pidas que sea amigo suyo, por favor. Soy amigo tuyo, y te quiero pero no…

-No, claro que no… —aceptó Harry con un susurro conforme.

-Buf, eso ha sido difícil. Lo siento, es que… —Ron se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza— Cualquiera diría que después de derrotar a Voldemort nuestras vidas serían normales y aburridas, pero parece que no va a ser posible.

-Entonces yo ya no sería Harry Potter ¿cierto? —dijo Harry son una sonrisa triste.

-Cierto. Por mi parte, Harry —dijo Hermione entonces— quiero que sepas que te apoyo, y que acepto la relación, pero… dile a Draco —y ante el uso del nombre propio de Malfoy por parte de su novia Ron le dirigió una mirada escandalizada— que como te haga daño la bofetada de tercero va a quedarse corta con lo que le voy a hacer.

-Claro, por supuesto —contestó el chico atragantándose sin saber si reír o salir corriendo a avisar a Draco. Hermione enfadada daba mucho miedo.

-Entonces, brindemos por nuestras vidas, que jamás serán víctimas del aburrimiento —propuso Hermione alzando su copa.

Los dos chicos se miraron, sonrisas tímidas en los labios y cogieron ellos también sus copas para brindar.

Tras la comida, fueron a caminar por la playa, observando los tenderetes de bisutería y complementos que decoraban el paseo. Cuando llegaron a las rocas que marcaban el fin de la playa dieron media vuelta y emprendieron el camino de vuelta al piso. Hablaban poco, tranquilos y pensativos, y Harry no sabía si reír o ponerse a gritar cada vez que Ron veía a algún hombre o chico corriendo sin camiseta, o sudado encima de una bici; era en cómico en realidad como entrecerraba los ojos, les observaba por un momento y entonces dirigía su mirada hacia Harry, que hacía como que no se daba cuenta. Harry esperaba que, fuera lo que fuera lo que pasaba por la pelirroja cabeza de su amigo, no fuera la imagen de él y esos extraños teniendo sexo. Y mucho menos que les comparara con Draco. Se habían cruzado con un par de tíos buenos, no había duda, pero ninguno podría compararse jamás con Draco, seguro.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a casa, agotados y con los ánimos repuestos. Hermione decidió que tenían que ir de fiesta a algún bar o discoteca para celebrar la última noche. Ron, sorprendentemente, estuvo de acuerdo y Harry no pudo más que asentir y bajar al restaurante chino de la esquina a por la cena. Mientras le esperaban, Ron y Hermione aprovecharon para ducharse y una vez llegó Harry con la comida cambiaron los papeles, los chicos prepararon la mesa y Harry se fue al baño. Una vez estuvo todo preparado y todos duchados se sentaron frente a la mesa llena de pequeños contenedores de plástico repletos de comida. Mientras Harry separaba los palillos de madera y comprobaba que realmente no faltara nada en la mesa, se dio cuenta de que el montoncito de fotos que había estado encima de la mesa durante todo el día y parte de la noche anterior había sido apartado y colocado en la estantería de enfrente. Por un momento no supo qué hacer, pero estaba más que claro que sus amigos ya las habían visto, así que tratando de aparentar completa normalidad, empezó a comer con ganas.

Hermione les habló de su trabajo en el Ministerio, donde estaba haciendo prácticas, y como esperaba que acabado el verano la contratasen y pudiera empezar con sus planes de rebelión. O así es como lo calificó Ron. Él aun dudaba entre continuar con George en la tienda de bromas o empezar con los cursillos de preparación para ser Auror. Tanto Harry como Hermione le animaron a probarlo, siempre lo habían hecho y se lo dejaron bien claro, tenía lo que hacía falta y ellos siempre le apoyarían.

-Bueno, quizá sí me decida. En setiembre lo miraré…—dijo finalmente tras tragar un trozo de pollo con almendras. Tenía las mejillas rojas pero sus ojos denotaban convicción.

-¿Y tú Harry? ¿Buscarás algo por aquí? Supongo que el Ministerio podría proporcionarte un currículum escolar muggle para que fueras a la universidad, o para que pudieras cursar un ciclo formativo… O simplemente para poner algo en el currículum si solo quieres trabajar —acabó diciendo.

-¡Hermione! A Harry no le hace falta buscar trabajo, tiene dinero de sobras…

-No lo tiene, ¿cuánto crees que le durará si no hace más que gastar y gastar? Tiene dieciocho años, ¿qué hará cuando llegue a los treinta y no tenga ni un Galeón? —la chica había dicho todo aquello mirando a su novio, pero entonces dirigió su mirada a Harry y éste tuvo que tragar con fuerza. Hermione hablaba en serio, como siempre que sus futuros salían a conversación, y querría una respuesta seria. A poder ser de su gusto.

-La verdad es que… Hermione, Ron… Cuando caduque el contrato del piso en agosto volveré a Londres —dijo sin poder mirarles a los ojos.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Eso es genial tío!

-Sí, de verdad. Supongo que es lo lógico ¿no? No puedo estar siempre huyendo —a lo que Hermione negó casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, dándole la razón— y además, ahora que estoy con Draco…

La alegría de la noticia pareció desaparecer del ambiente en un milisegundo.

-Claro, es normal que quieras estar cerca de… de él —acabó comentando Hermione.

-A vosotros también os echo de menos eh. Y a Luna, Neville, Ginny… Estará bien volver a casa —dio un sorbo a su cerveza y el silencio que empezó a caer sobre ellos fue haciéndose incómodo segundo a segundo.

-Será mejor que busques piso pronto entonces, por qué dudo que quieras vivir con Luna ahora que su novio pasa allí la mayoría de noches… —dijo Ron.

-Bueno, siempre puedes ir con Andrómeda ¿no?

-No, yo… —Harry iba a decir que después de vivir todo aquel tiempo solo no se veía viviendo con un adulto que le fuera mandando, aunque fuera un adulto tan simpático y comprensivo como Andrómeda, que él lo que quería era un piso bonito y espacioso al que Draco pudiera trasladarse cuando estuviera preparado. Pero seguramente eso no era lo apropiado si quería que la noche acabara bien— No lo sé aun. Lo pensaré.

-Bueno, pues yo me voy a arreglar y nos vamos ¿vale? —dijo Hermione levantándose. Llevó un par de platos a la cocina y después se dirigió a su habitación.

-¿recogemos?

* * *

Tras quitar la mesa y guardar las sobras en la nevera, Ron se puso a jugar a la _Play _que Harry había comprado dos días después de llegar a Menorca. Tras años y años de ver a Dudley jugar a videojuegos mientras él no podía ni mirar —su primo decía que le molestaba y le hacía perder— había sentido casi una necesidad vital de tener una. No había jugado demasiado, era cierto, pero igualmente le gustaba tenerla. Y a Ron parecía entusiasmarle.

Harry decidió coger el portátil para esperar él también a que Hermione se cambiara, pintara y peinara, o lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo antes de salir. Lo primero que hizo fue comprobar el correo. Draco no había contestado. Sintió como el estómago se le hundía y como su cuerpo clamaba por hablar con él, así que tras echar un vistazo a Ron y al reloj del DVD se levantó, sacó el móvil del bolsillo y se dirigió al balcón.

Comunicaban, y los pitidos reverberaban en su cabeza repitiéndole que Draco no iba a coger el teléfono y que no podría hablar con él y que estaba haciendo el imbécil porqué a Malfoy no le importaría que sus amigos —más o menos— aceptaran su relación. Cuando iba a colgar, por fin, sintió la voz del chico al otro lado.

-Ei

-Hola —dijo Harry sin saber muy bien qué decir ahora que realmente tenía a Draco al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-Hola, Potter.

-¿Qué tal?

-Bien, cansado pero bien… acabando de arreglar el piso antes de ir a dormir —Harry imaginó a Draco planchando, limpiando el polvo con un plumero de esos y fregando los platos, tuvo que contener la risa y con ello todo su cuerpo pareció relajarse.

-No te canses mucho. Oye, solo quería decirte que… Bueno, esta mañana te he enviado un mail, aunque quería llamarte en realidad, y como he visto que no lo habías contestado quizá aun no lo has leído, no te culpo, pues te llamo ahora… —de acuerdo, quizá no estaba demasiado relajado aun.

-Eh… no, no he podido abrir el ordenador en todo el día. ¿Ocurre algo? —Harry pudo escuchar el tono de preocupación a través del móvil y sonrió.

-No, todo va bien… Bastante bien al menos. Mucho mejor de lo que podría haber ido, quizá.

-Entonces… ¿No tengo que preocuparme de que Weasley y Granger vengan a atacarme en mi propia casa?

-Atacarte, no. Venir a hacerte una visita para estar seguros de que no me has hechizado ni maldecido y de que realmente me quieres bien, puede…

Harry oyó a Draco reír y su propia sonrisa se mantuvo en sus labios. Se apoyó en la barandilla del balcón y suspiró.

-También les he dicho que volvería a Londres…

-Eso seguro que se lo han tomado mejor.

-Sí, supongo que sí. La verdad es que me siento algo culpable. Haberme ido así sin más…

-Harry, si no quieres volver no tienes que volver.

-¡Claro que sí! No es solo por ellos, ya lo sabes… —dijo en un susurro, serio ahora y mirando la luna brillante que asomaba tras un edificio.

-Creí que dijiste que podía ir a visitarte cuando quisiera.

-Eh… y puedes, claro que puedes —dijo Harry corriendo, el corazón latiéndole velozmente por miedo a que Draco hubiera malentendido la situación y por la emoción de que el chico realmente quisiera venir a verle, y pudieran ir a la playa y…— pero, también quiero volver a Londres… Y entonces podríamos vernos cada día que queramos ¿no?

-Sí… sí.

-¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó ahora Harry ante la escueta respuesta de Draco.

-No, es solo que… todo esto es tan extraño. No sé muy bien qué estoy haciendo. Y sé que no es así, pero no quiero que vuelvas por mi, solo por mi, y entonces te veas otra vez envuelto en toda la mierda del Ministerio que no te gusta y que… cuando te des cuenta me culpes por ello —Harry parpadeó un par de veces en silencio, sus ojos aun clavados en la luna.

-¡No digas tonterías! Sabes perfectamente que dije que hablaría con Kingsley y que aceptaría lo que me propusiera, pero siempre dentro de unos límites. No voy a ser la marioneta de nadie, nunca más —de nuevo, Harry oyó la suave risa de Draco al otro lado del teléfono, esta vez frunció el ceño y preguntó— ¿de qué te ríes?

-De cómo siempre llamas a Shacklebot por su nombre propio. Eso es una falta de respeto Potter, sabía que no tenías remedio.

Harry fue a contestar algo pero no lo hizo, rió por debajo de la nariz y negó con la cabeza, pasándose la mano libre por el cabello y girándose, quedando apoyado en la barandilla del balcón.

-Entonces… ¿El Ministerio no te ha dicho nada no? A mi no me ha llegado ninguna lechuza pero como el caso de París era por ti…

-No, no me han dicho nada. Supongo que, o aun no ha llegado a los mandamases o quizá tienen cosas más importantes que hacer y, lo siento Potter, no les importas tanto como creías y les da igual que un malvado mago oscuro te haya corrompido…

-Oh claro… tu no tienes nada de oscuro Malfoy, eres como una pequeña ninfa de las nieves, todo pálido y estilizado… —Harry calló de repente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Se aclaró la garganta y trató de arreglar la situación— digo, que…

-No lo intentes arreglar, Harry… aprecio el piropo que encerraba la comparación —Aunque Harry no pudiera verle, sabía que Draco estaba sonriendo socarronamente en su piso, divertido al estar haciéndole pasar un mal rato.

-Hm… pues eso. Mucho mejor si no les interesa mi vida —alzó la vista del par de cactus que tenía en el balcón y vio a Ron y a Hermione observándole con cara de circunstancias. De repente se sintió morir, deseando que el suelo se abriera y se lo tragara— Esto… tengo que irme. Me alegro de haber hablado contigo.

-Claro, huye como el valiente Gryffindor que eres…

-Ron y Hermione me están esperando para salir —dijo simplemente.

-Claro, claro… el trío de oro no puede separarse.

-Draco, sabes perfectamente que si puede. Hablamos otro día ¿de acuerdo? —Harry quería seguir hablando ahora, pero la vergüenza de tener a Ron y a Hermione observándole hacía que no pudiera articular la mayoría de frases que quería.

-De acuerdo… Que vaya bien. Y limpia a fondo el piso para cuando venga, no quiero gérmenes de Weasley y Granger.

-Ah… claro, pero deja de decir esas cosas quieres —le amonestó en un susurro enfadado— Que vaya bien.

-Igualmente, Harry. Dales recuerdos a esos dos.

-Claro… Adiós.

Harry colgó y miró a sus amigos durante un par de largos segundos.

-Era… Draco.

-Lo imaginamos —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa que Harry supuso pretendía ser alentadora.

-¿No vamos? —intervino Ron con tono implorante. Harry asintió y salió del balcón.

-Cinco minutos que me cambio…

Dejó a sus amigos en el comedor, supuso que comentando lo que habían escuchado y la reacción de Harry, seguramente hasta su lenguaje corporal y qué decía todo aquello de la surrealista relación que tenía con Draco. Se puso la ropa que había dejado sobre la cama después de la ducha y fue al baño a lavarse los dientes y comprobar que su cabello no estaba demasiado despeinado. Todo correcto. En el recibidor se encontró con Hermione y Ron, los dos también perfectamente arreglados y guapísimos.

-¿Listos? —dijo mientras se aseguraba de que llevaba la cartera y el móvil en los bolsillos. Los chicos asintieron y abrieron la puerta del piso.

Harry les vio salir y empezar a bajar las escaleras. Entonces, de repente, en un pasillo a medio iluminar, con el eco de las pisadas de sus amigos y el pomo de la puerta frío entre sus dedos, se sintió completamente relajado y feliz. Sonrió y cerró la puerta. Todo iba bien, parecía que por fin había encontrado su camino en la vida, uno que de verdad había escogido él. Y eso le hacía feliz.

Se guardó las llaves en el bolsillo, sonriendo, y siguió a sus amigos escaleras abajo.

**FIN**

* * *

_para quien preguntó, el TBC quiere decir To Be Continued... ^^ _

No puedo creer que haya llegado el final T_T en serio, nunca me cansaré de repetirlo, **MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS Y TODAS**! sin vosotros esta historia no hubiera alcanzado las 125 páginas que tiene el archivo de word. lo habéis leid obien, 125 páginas. Nunca creí que llegaría a escribir nada parecido... casi 55.000 palabras! es justo lo que se considera novela, no? pues eso, muchísimas gracias!

Empecé a escribir el primer capi en clase, en honor a Harry Potter 7.1 y ahora la 7.2 ya ha sido estrenada, y lo que no sabía muy bien como acabaría ni hacia donde se dirigiría se ha convertido en este fic de 18 capítulos que ha sido contruido gracias a vuestros ánimos y comentarios! Me da pena acabar la historia, pero a la vez me hace feliz, pk tras muchos años he escrito un nuevo fanfic del fandom y la pareja que me introdujeron en el mundillo, y no sé si os alegrará saberlo o no, pero tengo un par más de cosillas más preparadas... xD

Así que nada, ha sido todo un honor! Hasta la próxima!

**Niea. **


End file.
